Tell me why
by troyellalover77
Summary: Gabriella Montez gets the surprise of a lifetime when she comes home from Spain to a hot new neighbor. The only bad part? She's in a new relationship with a boy that lives two hours away that she's trying to make work. Senior year was supposed to be the best time of her life, not the most stressful. What's a girl to do?
1. Chapter 1

I wasn't necessarily bummed that I was home, but I wasn't too happy about it either. I mean, I just spent the best summer of my life in freaking Spain. Barcelona and Madrid to be exact. And coming back to Santa Monica, California wasn't exactly magical. I loved my city, don't get me wrong, but Madrid? Amazing. Barcelona? Even more amazing. I wish I could have stayed longer, but school was starting in 4 days and of course I couldn't miss that. No one could. I went with my school. Mostly seniors, but there were a few juniors. And with another school from Santa Barbara.

Speaking of Santa Barbara, there's a really cute boy that goes there named Mark and I kind of maybe made him my boyfriend this summer so yeah, I'm officially taken and in a long distance relationship. Wasn't part of the plan this summer, but how was I supposed to know a cute boy was going to be on this trip? And that he was going to sweep me off my feet? I think that was the best part of this whole trip. It took me by surprise, but we fell for each other. Well, not in love, but fell in "like" pretty hard. That's why we're giving this relationship a try. Even if it is long distance. I'm game for it.

What I'm not game for is the million of questions I'm going to get bombarded with by my parents. My mom has already asked me a million and one since picking me up from the airport. And in 20.5 seconds, when I step into my house, my brother, little sister and dad are going to keep them going, I'm sure.

"We'll get your stuff later," my mom tells me, pulling my hand away from the car and dragging me inside the house, "Ava is so excited to see you. She wanted to pick you up, but she ended up falling asleep. I'm sure she's awake now."

Aw, I'm excited to see my sister, too. I missed her the most out of everybody. Probably because I NEVER argue with her. She's only 5 years old after all.

I walked into my house and took the smell in. My dad was for sure cooking ribs. My absolute favorite food in the whole world. "I'm so happy to be home," I told her, taking in the smell as much as I could. I was happy. I missed Spain, but I think 3 months were enough. Another couple of weeks might have been too much. I was already missing my family too much so it was good to be home.

"Come on."

I put my purse on the table in the front room and followed my mom to the back where everyone was. My dad was at the grill grilling some corn and other things, my sister was writing her name with chalk on the concrete and my brother was shooting some hoops with someone I didn't recognize.

"You guys!" My mom yelled to them.

My sister turned around and with the biggest smile ran up to me and jumped in my arms. Don't cry, Gabriella, don't cry. Okay. I lost it. Tears were forming in my eyes. No one understands how in love I am with my sister. She was a surprise for sure. My mom did not plan on having more than two kids and at age 34, but things happened. Like always. She had me at 21 and my brother at 22, so she's the queen of having accidents happen. Not mistakes. Accidents. That's how she likes to put it, but she makes it known that we aren't really accidents, just unexpected gifts. Whatever. I wasn't offended by it. The good thing, though, was that her and my dad ended up getting married after two kids and have been together ever since. True love.

"Gabriella, I painted my room when you were gone!" she clapped her hands, showing me just how excited she was about it. Ugh she was the absolute cutest. "Please don't ever leave me again, I missed you way too much. I slept in your room!"

"You did?!" I asked, surprised, even though I wasn't really because my mom told me she would be while they painted her room. "Is my bed comfortable or what?" That's the one thing I missed most other than my family: my comfortable, queen size bed that was almost too perfect for words.

"Mhm!" she latched onto me even tighter, wrapping her arms around my neck and just hanging there. I didn't mind, though. She was so tiny.

"My baby's home!" My dad wiped his hands on his apron he was wearing (very manly, by the way) and tried to hug me as best as possible with Ava stuck to me. "How was it?"

I tried to hug him back too. "I've missed you so much, dad," I scooted back and tried not to drop Ava even if she was holding on pretty tight. "I'll tell you over dinner, but it was the best experience ever. Thanks for letting me go."

He smiled at me. It wasn't cheap, and I was forever grateful to him. "Hey, it was a once in a lifetime experience," he said, throwing his hands out, "Well, I'm sure we could have gone, but I'm positive they did a better job of showing you around."

I laughed. Definitely.

And then I heard my name being called. I turned around and saw my brother, Josh, walking towards me with a basketball in his hand and sweat dripping down his face. Gross. "Glad you're back sis," he tells me, giving me an air hug since he basically can't hug me with Ava on me plus he was sweaty. Ew.

"Me too," I told him, adjusting Ava on me kind of, "Just in time for school."

Josh rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Don't remind me. I'm not looking forward to Junior year one bit." Duh. Junior year was the absolute worst. The main grade colleges look at. And I was so happy I've gotten past that.

And then Joshua moved to the side and a guy was standing there, not as sweaty, but still a little bit from playing basketball, obviously. I've never seen him before. Did he just become friends with my brother? Has he always been friends with him? Either way, he was HOT. Smokin' hot. SUPER HOT. He had sandy brown hair that was short but long enough to where he could run his hands through it. He has these piercing blue eyes that I would kill for. He wasn't very muscular, but he wasn't lanky. He was like perfect. And then he was smiling, showing his perfectly white teeth and straight smile. God, he's so beautiful.

"Oh, Gabs, this is Troy," my brother introduced me, patting Troy's back, "he moved in next door like the day after you left and now he pretty much lives here. He's taken over your room."

I know he's joking, but great. This is just what I need. A hot guy in my house. "Hi," I told him, giving him a small smile.

"Hey, how was your trip?" he asked me. "Spain is definitely on my bucket-list"

And then Ava jumped off of me and jumped right into the arms of Troy and latched herself onto him like she had just done to me a couple of minutes ago. "Gabby, Troy is my friend, did mom tell you he took me to the zoo? I had so much fun!"

She was smothering him, hugging him and placing kisses on his cheek and he didn't seem to mind AT ALL. Ava was mine. She was supposed to be with me right now not wanting to let go since she hasn't seen me in months. But she was with him. And I was jealous. But it was so cute to see.

"I wish I could've been there," I told her, throwing my hair out of my face, "I took you once when you were 3 but you probably don't even remember."

She scrunched her nose, "No, Troy took me and we had ice cream there!"

Boo. "Well that's great. I'm glad you had fun."

"Dinner's ready!"

We all turned around to my dad's voice. Dinner was ready. Thank God. I was starving. I turned back around to see if Troy and my brother were going to make their way over to the table and they were, along with Ava still latched on to him.

He smiled at me and ugh, he was so hot. I was over being mad at him for having Ava wrapped around his finger. Yes, I forgave him because he was just way too hot not to. And then we all made our way to the dinner table, him sitting across from me.

Did I really have to come home to this?

* * *

"How were the boys over there?"

"Mom!"

"What?" she asked, putting her fork down and wiping her mouth with her napkin, "I'm just asking. No summer romances? Spaniards are usually cute." Oh yeah, they definitely are. But of course I didn't hook up with any of them.

"Who do you think I am?"

She laughed at my question and shook her head, "I know, I know, I'm teasing you. But I'm sure there are lots of cute guys there."

Yes. I guess now's the perfect time to tell her and my dad and I guess my brother and... Troy? Ha. "Um, yeah, there was one in particular. He lives in Santa Barbara and he went with his school, too, like we were all together and surprise... I have a boyfriend."

My dad who was drinking some coke coughed, probably from almost choking at my unexpected news. I know it was a surprise, but I didn't have much contact with them so I couldn't tell them the play by play of our relationship and how it even got to where it is today.

"What?" my mom, dad, and brother basically said in unison.

I looked at all of them and just shrugged my shoulders, "I know, I know, it's weird and maybe a bit fast, but I really like him," I told them. I looked at Ava who didn't even seem to be listening, she was too busy playing with her doll and then I looked at Troy who looked uncomfortable by all of this. I just met him 30 minutes ago and now he's sitting here listening to my business and is possibly going to hear a family discussion about all of this. You could tell he was trying his best not to pay too much attention or try to make himself look like he wasn't interested which was sweet, but he couldn't.

"What's his name?" my mother asked, pushing her empty plate away.

"Mark."

"Like our cousin? That's weird," my brother chimed in and it's so weird because I thought the same thing too when Mark and I started getting closer. It was just super weird dating someone with the same name as your cousin who you're close to.

"I know, I thought..."

My dad interrupted before he even let me respond to my brother, "Gabriella, are you really going to do this? Have a boyfriend from another city? You hate driving. Is he going to be the one who comes to you?"

Uh. Shit. I didn't even think about that. "Yes," I lied, "We talked about it. We just couldn't see it ending after spending the last month of our trip having the best time of our lives. I like him, daddy, and I'm sure you would, too."

"Is he a senior as well?"

I turned to my mom and nodded, "Yes, I think he's planning on going to UCLA," I tell her even though I have NO idea if we'd even be together a year from now when we start college, but I just felt like throwing that in there to make it known that he's smart and has goals.

"Good luck."

What's that supposed to mean? "Don't be an ass," I tell my brother, "I think it could work."

"Sorry," he apologized, "no, yeah, long distance can definitely work, but you guys don't have a strong foundation. You've known each other three months and just became official. It's not like you were dating a year and then you were forced to do long distance."

Ugh my brother always has to be so technical and think everything out. "Whatever, I really like him," I reminded him and them, my parents, "He's going to come visit in 3 weeks so you guys can meet him."

"Are you sure you can't just date someone from around here?" my mom stepped in.

Seriously? "Mom," I tell her and I know she feels a little bad for even saying that, but she's going to have to get on board, "Can't you guys just be happy for me? It's not too much to ask for."

My mom looked at my dad and sort of shrugged and then back at me. "I'm happy for you, hun, I'm glad you had such a good time there."

I wasn't totally convinced, but once they meet Mark, I know they'll love him and they'll be on board 100%. I was sure of it. All three of them. Heck, even Troy even though I'm sure he doesn't even care about this conversation. They will love him and they'll want me to continue dating him.

Well... I hope so.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ahhhhh!" My best friend and I both yelled as I opened the door and we were face to face for the first time in months! She came running into my house and right into my arms giving me the biggest hug ever.

Remind me to apply to all the same colleges as her because we can not spend more time apart. No. I missed her way too much.

"I've missed you so much!"

We broke apart and I closed the door behind her, "Tell me about it. It was TORTURE, but it was also the best trip, ever," I tell her. It was only torture because we were away from each other. I had friends on the trip with me, but my best friend? I wish.

She put her purse down on table in the front and took out her phone before turning around and following me upstairs.

I close the door to my room as soon as we both entered. I couldn't wait to hear all about her time in New York. And I couldn't wait to tell her all about Spain and everything I did and... Mark.

"Ah, I've missed your bed!" She said falling back on it with a smile on her face, "it's seriously so comfortable."

I laughed as I took off my shoes and threw them in my closet, "If you weren't in New York, you could have totally came over and spent the night with Ava, she's been asking me where you are these past few days."

"Ugh Ava, I love her so much," Cara tells me as she sits up on my bed, "where is she?"

I go to my desk to get my laptop and shrug, "I think she went to the mall with my mom or something, I don't know," I really don't.

I bring the laptop over to my bed and ask her to scoot over so I could sit and show her some pictures from my trip. I took a TON, but when was I ever going to be back in Spain? I had to capture it all.

"Aw, I should have brought my New York pictures," she frowned as soon as she saw what I was trying to show her. "I have so many good ones. We have to go! It was so much fun, Gabs. My aunt totally said we can go next summer if you want."

Her aunt lives in New York and I so wanted to go this summer with her, but hello, Spain. "What if we go to college over there?" I remind her. Hello, NYU! "Then we wouldn't have to go during the summer, but during the fall, winter, spring and I guess we can stay during the summer."

She scrunched her nose, "I don't know if I could handle New York weather for all four seasons."

Yeah, true. I'd much rather stay on the West Coast, the best coast. "Okay, this was our first day there. Isn't the hotel so pretty?!" I kept scrolling through them and remembering how much fun it was. But I definitely was glad to be home. These last 2 days were nothing but relaxing before school tomorrow.

And then I came across a picture of me and Mark.

"Wait, go back!" Cara instructed me as she tried to do it herself, putting her hand on the mouse pad, "Who was that?"

I smiled. I had every intention of going back since I knew she was going to ask. I scrolled back up and showed her the picture again. It was Mark and I standing in front of a really pretty fountain. "Oh that's Mark."

"Mark?" she asked, looking at the picture more closely, "he goes to our school?"

I shook my head, "No, he goes to school in Santa Barbara, you know, the school we went with." I tell her and then smile before telling her even more news, "He's sort of, kind of my boyfriend!"

She immediately turned her head towards me and her eyes widened. She kept looking and examining my face to see if I was being serious. "Oh my gosh!" she concluded that I was, "You have a boyfriend?!"

I nodded, turning towards her, pushing my laptop away a bit. "Yeah! And I wanted to tell you so bad but the time difference and the collect phone calls, I don't know. So I waited to tell you and my parents. He's so nice, Cara."

She turned her body completely towards me, crossing her legs and folding her hands in her laps. "Tell me everything."

I laughed and closed my laptop and did exactly what she did. "Well, yeah, his name's Mark. He's going to be a senior at Santa Barbara High, he wants to go to UCLA, he's cute, funny, smart, and he's allergic to cats. What else could I possibly want in a man?"

I HATE CATS.

"Someone that lives in the same city?" she suggests.

I shrug it off, "It's not far at all. I mean, he can come every weekend if he wanted to or I could go," I tell her.

"Yeah, because you love driving so much," she rolls her eyes but not in a rude way. "I would love nothing more than for you to be happy and Mark's cute, but long distance? Are you sure?"

I guess. I don't know. I have to be. Right? "I just couldn't see myself saying, okay, well it was nice knowing you. I wanted to continue it."

Cara nodded her head, pretending to understand, but I knew she probably didn't get it. I mean, she had to do long distance this summer but like my brother mentioned before, her and Julian's foundation was strong. They've been dating since the summer before 11th grade.

"Maybe when I meet him, I'll get completely on board," she smiled, "but as long as you're happy and you look it, I'll support ya."

I was. And I'm glad. That's what best friends are for.

"Thanks," I tell her, grabbing my laptop and putting it on my bedside table, "Anyway, school tomorrow. What are you going to wear?!" First day of school is so important, outfit wise.

"NO IDEA," she threw her hands in the air and got off my bed and walked inside my closet, "let's find you an outfit, though."

Have I mentioned how much I love walk in closets? Because I do. They're so helpful, because you get to see everything you have. And you can try it on right there without having to make a mess in your room and keep walking back and forth from your mirror to your closet and yeah, it's great.

I followed her in there and threw my hair up, ready to try on anything she gave me.

"Oh this top is SO cute," she tells me, grabbing it off the hanger, "try it on," and then she walked over to my jeans and grabbed a pair of dark wash jeans from Nordstrom, "and this."

I didn't care if she was there with me. We were practically sisters. "I love this shirt," I tell her, taking off the one I currently have on so I could throw it on.

"Me too," she tells me, taking a seat on the chair I had in there, "Oh, hey, who's that new guy next door? I saw him washing his car and uh, he's a major hottie."

I turned around to show her the shirt I put on along with the jeans, "Yeah?" I ask, modeling it a bit, "with what shoes though?"

She thought about it for a minute, not even bothering to get up since she memorized all of my pair of shoes. "The brown little booties from Steve Madden, those would look so fab with that."

I walk over to get them and put them on and then look in the mirror before presenting it to her. I actually LOVED it. I would have never thought to put this outfit together because the brown booties were dark and so were the jeans, but it just worked. Cara was a fashion God.

"Yeah?"

She gave me two thumbs up and a big smile, so yes, this was the outfit.

"That's Troy, by the way," I tell her, answering her question. "I guess he moved next door while I was away. I don't know much about him, so don't ask me any questions."

"Gabs, he's HOT," she tells me as if I don't already know or something. Yes, he is.

I laughed, taking my shoes off and putting them back in their place, "I know, he is. He's actually become like good friends with Joshua, it's weird. I walked downstairs this morning and there he was, watching football with him."

She gave me a look and I know what it meant. "Oh, so he comes over a lot?"

"Shut up."

"What?" she asked, getting off the chair and going through a couple of my dresses, "I'm just asking. Because I mean, I wouldn't mind if my brother had a hot friend who came over all the time."

I rolled my eyes and fixed my shoes a bit. Some were out of place. "I hope you would since you have a boyfriend," I reminded her. And so did I. Yeah, Troy was nice to look at, but I don't even know him. And Mark was just as cute. Okay, maybe not, but I liked Mark.

"Oh whatever, you know what I mean," she tells me.

Yeah, I do, and trust me, I may have almost gotten caught for staring one too many times. But I definitely didn't like him. I don't even know the guy.

* * *

Guess who's my lab partner in Chemistry? None other than Mr. Troy Bolton. I was so confused. I mean, juniors could definitely take Chemistry, but this was an all senior class and I was under the impression that Troy was a junior. I guess because he was hanging with my brother and he was a junior. I know that's not a good way of telling since Miranda, one of my very good friends, is a junior. I don't know why, but I just thought he was.

But nope. He's a senior. And he's in my second period Chemistry class.

"I'll do whatever you can't handle," he tells me, scribbling down some things the teacher was writing on the board about lab procedures, "I know some girls get queasy or just don't feel like doing some of the things."

I wasn't offended, but I definitely wasn't going to let him just take over. "Nothing really bothers me," I told him, also writing a few things down, "And I have a pretty strong stomach."

He looks over at me and kind of does this half smile that is so hot, ugh, and then goes back to writing.

"I thought you were a junior," I tell him, in a sort of half whisper so the teacher doesn't hear us and gets mad.

He didn't look offended by it. He just shrugged it off, "I like having junior friends, they keep me young," he says, but then smiles, "No, I'm kidding. Yeah, cause Josh is a junior, but no, I'm a Senior."

I laughed at the first part of his response, it was funny. "Obviously." He was in this class, after all.

"Let's divide the work, yeah?" he asks me as he flips his notebook to a clean sheet and tears it out. He puts his name on the left side of the line he drew down the middle and mine on the right, "Since we're stuck with each other for the whole year, might as well come up with a plan."

Good idea. I wasn't going to let him know that, though. I was supposed to be the smart one. I got all A's and was ASB president. "Sure," I shrugged it off as if it was no big deal. "What do you have in mind?"

He made a sort of calendar, putting all the months on it and we each took turns with the lab and the discussion part of the lab. It actually was a good idea since two years ago in biology, my partner and I always scrambled to get our work done. Neither of us wanting to do the discussion portion of it and always having to fight for it, blah blah blah. So yeah, I was on board with this idea. Especially since he assigned himself to do the discussion first. They were the worst part of this whole thing. You'd do the lab in class and then you have to write a 2 page paper about it, discuss what happened and yeah.

"What do you think?"

Perfect.

* * *

"Yeah, call me later. Okay, bye." I clicked end of my phone and stood up off the couch to go get a snack from the kitchen.

"Mark?"

My brother was standing there with a bag of chips and the remote control in his hand. Wait, when did he get the control? I thought it was in front of me. Weird. And how long was he listening for? I thought I was home alone.

"Where'd you come from?"

He walked past me and sat at the sofa chair diagonal from the main couch, "Next door." Of course. When is he not with Troy? Actually, I didn't know their dynamic or their friendship since I just got home 4 days ago, but in the past four days they've hung out about twice or maybe even three times. I think they're pretty good friends at this point. Which I guess is possible. He did move in at the beginning of summer.

"Don't you guys ever get tired of each other?" I stuffed my phone in my pocket, which I don't know why. I'll probably take it out within 2 minutes.

"Do you get tired of Cara? Or Cass?"

Okay, fair enough. "Never mind," I told him, "but yes, that was Mark. He's coming to visit this weekend." I couldn't wait. His school didn't start until next week so he had one final weekend to do whatever and he was going to come visit.

"Oh I'll be out of town."

I rolled my eyes. Why did he have to be such an ass about this? "Why can't you get on board? He's a cool guy, you'll like him!" I promised. I mean, I loved my brother but I didn't understand why he cared so much about this. If it doesn't work out, it doesn't work out.

He turned on the TV and immediately changed the channel to ESPN. "I'm kidding, I'm sure I'll like him if you do. I'm just giving you a hard time." I hope so.

"Good." Because Mark was here to stay whether he liked it or not.

"Do you want to grab some dinner with Troy and I in a bit?" my brother asked me as I was just about out of the living room. "We're probably going to Ruby's, I've been craving their chocolate shake."

Ugh I LOVED Ruby's and I haven't had that in three months. Of course I'm in. "Do you really need to ask?"

Josh laughed and then started flipping through the channels, "Okay cool, Troy's driving. We'll probably go around 5:30 or 6. And then we're going to get some stuff for school after."

Oh perfect. I haven't even gotten enough paper or pencils for school.

"Sounds good."


	3. Chapter 3

I seriously couldn't breathe. Not only that, but I almost choked on some of my fries earlier. And it's all because of Troy. Seriously, who knew he was so funny? I mean, my brother made me laugh all the time so it made sense since they got along so well. But my God, he's hilarious. So funny.

"Okay, calm down," he tells me, cleaning up some of the water I spilled in the process of laughing while trying to get the salt, "you're gonna end up making a bigger mess."

How embarrassing. "Sorry," I told him, calming down. I don't know why I was laughing so hard. My brother laughed, but not as hard as I was. I grabbed my phone and checked my texts, maybe scroll instagram to maybe calm myself down, make me stop laughing, but I didn't think it actually would. It did, though, and it was all thanks to a stupid text I got. It made me go from laughing uncontrollably to having no emotion whatsoever.

Ugh Mark wasn't coming this weekend. It's not that I was mad... okay, I was mad. What could suddenly come up 4 days in advance? It's not like he called me the day of and told me the emergency of why he couldn't come. No. Four days before. Such bullshit.

"What's wrong?"

Of course my brother noticed. Not only did I go from laughing to have no emotion, but he always knows when something is wrong. ALWAYS. It's kind of annoying, actually, because sometimes I don't want to talk about it, but he pesters it out of me which is a good thing I guess. But also annoying.

"Nothing, Mark's just not coming this weekend," I tell him, putting my phone down. I didn't even want to reply to him right now. I had to cool off a little bit, "some family thing, I don't know. I don't care to read the message again."

What sucks is that even though at the end of the first week of school, there's always all these papers and things that need to get done and get back to the teacher by Monday, I still offered to go up to see him. I'd put my annoyance of driving behind me and I'd go up there and we'd have the best weekend ever. But he insisted that he should come to me since he's still on break and that made more sense so I was excited about that, but look where we are now.

It sucked.

"Maybe he's just going to surprise you," Troy chimed in, reaching over his plate inside the basket of fries in the middle of the table and grabbing a few, "he wants you to think he's not coming so he could surprise you."

Hmm. "You think?"

He shrugged, chewing his fries, "Maybe, it's a possibility. I mean, does his excuse seem believable?"

Ugh I forgot what it even said so I had to grab my phone and look at my texts. _Hey babe. I am so sorry but my aunt from up north is coming down this weekend and I haven't seen her in a while so I don't think this weekend is going to work out._

Then I thought about it. When I first read it, all I read was "I don't think this weekend is going to work out" but now rereading it, yeah, maybe he is going to surprise me. "He does have an aunt up north but I could've sworn he told me that her and her husband were gearing up to go to Europe for a few months."

"Well there ya go," Troy leaned back in the booth as he plopped another fry in his mouth, "Maybe he'll be on your doorstep when you get home from school on Friday."

"Yeah... or not."

Troy was being positive and my brother was being negative. What's wrong with this picture? "Stop," I told Josh, leaning back in the booth as well, "It could be a possibility. He's a sweet guy so why wouldn't he do something like that?"

Josh shook his head as he leaned forward to take a bite from his burger, but stopped midway, "If he told you from the start that he wasn't coming, then yeah, okay, maybe he'll surprise you. But he told you he was, and then he told you he's not. If he does surprise you, are you really going to be that surprised?" he asked, but it was rhetorical, "No, because you were already expecting him in the first place"

Ugh. Damn my brother. He made sense. I looked at Troy and he just looked like he wanted to stay out of it. I mean, Troy was cool, but it's not like I wanted him in my business necessarily. But he was always around Josh so what could I do about it?

"We'll see," was all I said. I didn't want to make it a big deal. I just wanted to get this first school week over with and not think about it.

* * *

Damn Josh for being right. It's Sunday afternoon and Mark isn't here. I was more mad than bummed, but what if it really wasn't an excuse and his aunt hadn't left to Europe yet and she went down to visit? I don't know. I'm trusting him. He wanted to make this long distance thing work more than me so I'm giving him the benefit of the doubt. Maybe because I really like him and I had such a great time with him and I don't want that to end.

"Let's go watch a movie or something."

Cara's voice is what I needed to hear to keep me from sliding off the couch, head first. "Huh?!" I picked myself up and repositioned myself. I had been thinking a lot about Mark lately and I miss him. This long distance thing is not easy.

"Let's watch a movie," she repeated, turning off the TV and standing up, "there are so many good movies out, I'm sure we can find one to watch if we just go check it out."

I guess I needed to get myself out of the house, but I was being way too lazy. "Why don't we just check movie times?

Cara rolled her eyes and sat back down in annoyance, "because then you'll find an excuse not to go. 'Oh this movie is in an hour, by the time we get out blah blah blah.'"

"I don't do that!" But in reality, I did sometimes. I'm just not a big fan of the movie theaters. I always have to pee, I'm always hungry in there and the prices for things are ridiculous and also, the thought of sitting in a seat that hundreds of other people sit on everyday is disgusting.

"Come on, please!" she begged, "You need to get out of this house and stop thinking about Mark. He could have very well been telling the truth and you're just over thinking it too much. Why would he need to lie to you? It's not like you didn't pressure him to come out here."

I shrugged, sitting up, "Maybe he doesn't want to meet my family or maybe he's just over the whole thing."

Cara rolled her eyes again, something she's incredibly gifted at, "Oh please. If someone had you, they would not want to let you go. Do you know how sad Ray was when you dumped him last year? He probably couldn't eat or get out of bed for days."

I laughed. Cara was good at cheering me up. "You're lying."

She smiled at me, "Nope. He was heartbroken and it was all because of you Gabriella Montez, the girl every boy wants to date and the girl every girl wants to be. Mark probably knows that and he won't do anything to jeopardize it, okay?"

I didn't really agree with her, but it was making me feel a lot better. "Maybe you're right. Maybe he'll make up for it by coming next weekend of something."

She got up and walked over to me and extended both her arms out, "Come on," she told me, grabbing my hands and pulling me off the couch, "go change and let's go. If there's no movie, we could grab some dinner or something. Have a little girls night out."

That sounded perfect, actually. Because boys sucked.

* * *

"What are you doing?"

I looked up from my textbook to see Troy standing there. Seriously, how is it possible that someone is SO good looking? It's so not fair. "Um waiting for Cara to give me a ride. She's trying to change her schedule."

"The line's pretty long," he tells me, gripping onto his backpack a bit, "I just passed it."

Great. "She told me she'd be done in 10 minutes!" I wasn't mad, but I had to get home within the next 30 minutes because I promised my aunt I'd babysit my little cousins from 4 to 7.

My brother and I always switch off driving to school and today, he drove. It actually was my turn, but he had to leave at 2 for a dentist appointment so Cara told me she'd give me a ride, but of course, it was on her terms which is totally fine. But I did have to get home.

"Come on, I'll give you a ride," Troy told me as he turned around and started walking towards the parking lot. Um. Okay.

I wasn't going to argue it or tell him I could wait because quite frankly, I didn't want to. I didn't have to get home right away necessarily, but I also didn't want to cut it close. Who knew how long it would take for her to change her schedule. Getting a ride with Troy right now was my best bet.

After all he did live right next door. "Thanks," I trailed behind him, my books in hand, my bag on my shoulder.

We reached his car and he opened the back and threw his stuff in there and then before I could even open the door for myself, he came around and opened it for me. What a gentleman. "Sorry it's a bit of a mess."

Um, if by a clean car he meant mess, then yes, it's a mess. The only thing he had laying around were a few empty water bottles and a pair of shoes. Other than that, it was pretty clean. Cleaner than my car, for sure.

"Ready?"

I buckled myself and smiled at him, "Yep."

He pulled out of the parking spot and out of the parking lot and turned right to take the easy way home. Well, some people found it easier, some not. I think going through a few stop lights and neighborhoods was way easier, but some people preferred just taking major streets home. Troy was taking my way home which made me smile. We didn't even live far. Maybe a 5 minute drive. Tops. But let's be real, who wants to walk to school? Not us. Ever.

"Are you still bummed?"

"Hm?" I looked up at him as I threw my phone in my purse after texting Cara, "What?"

He laughed and came to a stop at the red light, "Are you still bummed about Mark not visiting?" Oh. Yeah. I haven't really seen him or talked to him since Thursday and it was now Wednesday so I guess he realized Mark didn't come over. I mean, I've seen him. Him and Joshua have been hanging out, of course, but I just didn't talk to him. He doesn't have to know my business. I'm not going to alert him if Mark suddenly changes his mind.

"Oh, no, it's whatever," I told him, meaning it, "I mean, I can't expect him to drop everything for me, you know?"

He shrugged, pushing on the gas and driving through the green light into the neighborhoods. "No, but if he had this planned, anything that came up after that shouldn't even be up for discussion if he'd do it or not," he tells me, glancing over, changing his answer, "Or not. I guess every person is different."

Man. I was finally over it. I was fine with Mark, we were fine, and he was going to come for sure this weekend. We talked about it. But I can see where he's coming from. I know family is family, but why should I get put on the back burner when he's seen his aunt a million times and he's only known me for 3 months plus I'm his girlfriend? It's a tricky situation, and I thought I was over it, but maybe not.

"I was mad at him," I admitted to him, "but I can't be if we're going to make this work. I have to let little things go or it's going to blow up before I know it and I won't have a relationship anymore."

He scoffed, turning on his turning signal to turn right, "Yeah, but you can't just overlook everything just because you don't want to break up. I'm not saying he lied to you, but he should have been here this past weekend spending time with you."

I think normally, people would be annoyed by this. People telling them how their boyfriend or girlfriend should be acting towards the, but I strangely didn't mind it. I just don't think Troy's saying it in a malicious way. I think he's just trying to help me out, maybe make me realize a few things. And yeah, actually he's right. He's absolutely right. I have to speak up when something's bothering me, I have to be more stern about things, and Mark should have definitely been here this weekend even if it was just for a day. He doesn't live far away at all. He could have definitely made the time if he wanted to make it.

"Do you want his number? Can you maybe tell him that?"

He laughed, turning left onto one of the neighborhood streets, "He'll come around."

Why was this guy who I've known for less than 2 weeks being more supportive and understanding than my own brother and family? I didn't know, but I was grateful for him. That's what I needed to hear, even if it wasn't true, it was nice hearing it.


	4. Chapter 4

Guess who came for the weekend?!

Yes, my lovely boyfriend. Well sometimes lovely. He was an asshole who ditched me last weekend, but all is forgiven because he's here now. He was actually supposed to come next weekend, but we decided this weekend would be better.

"Come on, everyone's outside," I tell him, grabbing his hand and dragging him through the house to the backyard.

My mom made some pasta salad and my dad was grilling some chicken and some delicious carne asada. They were actually excited to meet Mark so I was happy. I know they don't dislike him, they just don't like the fact that I'm in a semi long distant relationship. In their mind, those never end good. But they don't know how well Mark and I bonded while we were in Spain and how we spent almost every single day together. I just wish they could see that today.

My brother was sitting at the table with his feet up on another chair while he was playing a game on his phone while my sister was sliding down the slide in her little playground farther in the back of the yard. My dad was at the grill and my mom was picking some lemons from our lemon tree while watching my sister. Everyone was off doing their own thing and I just wish they all were standing together when he came so he could feel welcome.

"Mom!" I called out to her.

It took three calls but she finally heard and came right over carrying a basket full of lemons. She put them down on the table and smiled at Mark while giving him a hug. "It's so nice to meet you, I'm Lidia."

"So nice to meet you as well," Mark tells her being the gentleman that he is.

Next came my dad who gave him one of those bro hugs and they got acquainted. And then to my surprise, Josh was actually really nice to him. He introduced himself and said he's heard great things. I know my brother's not mean at all, but he could have just left it at, "hey I'm Josh." So I really appreciated that.

And then my little sister came running towards us and I thought for sure she was going to run up to Mark because she LOVES new people, especially boys, but nope she zipped right past us and ran to... Troy?

We turned around to see where she was going and sure enough, it was into the arms of Troy. WHAT? It was always cute to see Ava so excited when she saw Troy and how happy she was to be with him, but this was Mark's time to get Ava's love and affection, something I'm sure she would have given him if Troy didn't show up. I wasn't mad, but ugh.

"Sorry, no one was coming to the door," he tells us, walking towards us with Ava in her arms.

He sees Mark and I first and sort of freezes up. No, not freezes up, but the look on his face is kind of like, "oh shit." And I'm just standing there kind of awkwardly since Josh is back at the table, my dad's back at the grill and my mom's putting lemons into three separate bags, probably for family members.

So I had no other choice but to introduce them to each other, "Troy, this is Mark, Mark this is my next door neighbor Troy and Josh's friend." I threw that in there because I don't know. Just because.

Troy smiled at him and extended his hand, "Nice to meet you."

"Oh Troy!" My mom finally got up and came over to him, "I'm sorry. We're all out there. We should just give you a house key," she joked. But I don't really think she's kidding. He hasn't been over that much lately, but I guess during the summer he was over constantly.

"Yeah, you probably should," he joked back, putting Ava down and kissing her on the top of the head before she ran inside. Ugh he was so cute with her. "No, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you had company."

I didn't care that he was here, but at the same time, I wanted Mark to meet and bond with my family. And it's not that he'll intervene with that, but still, he's not family, so.

"I'm gonna go," he tells us, standing back up, "Josh, call me later!"

But before he could turn around to leave, my mom grabbed his arm, "Oh nonsense! You're practically family. Stay, we're having your favorite pasta and Jose's grilling up some chicken. We have more than enough to go around."

Oh great, mom. He was out the door and now you pulled him back in. But what was I supposed to do about him? Kick him out? Nope. He looked at me, probably asking for my permission or something, I don't know, and I just smiled. I guess it was okay.

What could Troy possibly do to jeopardize this? Nothing.

* * *

"So where are you applying for college?" my mom asks Mark as were well into our meal already.

We got past the typical questions the parents ask when meeting the boyfriend or girlfriend for the first time. Age, about their family, what they do, etc. So far, so good. Everyone was being really nice to him. Not that they'd be mean, but still.

Mark held off on putting a spoonful of pasta salad in his mouth to answer my mom's question. "I've always wanted to go to UCLA, but lately, an East Coast school sounds like a good experience so maybe Brown or Columbia. Or any school really over there."

"Oh Troy!" my mom exclaimed, switching her gaze from Mark over to Troy who was sitting right across from me, "isn't Columbia one of your choices for college?"

Troy shrugged as he finished chewing some of his chicken, "Yeah, I've been thinking a lot about it."

I know my mom didn't even realize what she was doing, but did she seriously have to ask Troy that? I'm sure Mark doesn't have it in his head that I like Troy or that he likes me because that's not the case at all, but he even knows that Troy's an attractive guy and add that he's my neighbor, I mean, that probably doesn't put him at ease too much. Along with the fact that my mom loves Troy and Ava won't stop talking to him. I don't know. I felt bad.

"Maybe even Pepperdine, right?" I chimed in. I had to. That was my mom's Alma Mater, it will for sure take her attention from Troy back on Mark. "Isn't that what you've been telling me?"

He smiled at me and then looked back at my mom, "Yeah, I've always been interested in Pepperdine as well."

BINGO. "Oh my Alma Mater! I'm so happy to hear that!" I knew it would work. "You have to at least take a tour of the school. You know what, it may be too short of a notice this time, but next time you're in town, I'd love to take you and show you around! Even if you don't end up wanting to go there."

It was too easy.

"Sure," he tells her, "I'd love that."

"Mom! Can I please go to Troy's house?" Ava interrupts the sweet moment between my mom and my boyfriend by tugging on my mom's sleeve to get her attention. "I'm finished with my food."

My mom turns to her and puts her head down a bit to get to eye level with Ava, "Sweetie, Troy's eating right now and I'm sure there's more things for you to do here than at his house."

Troy had an older sister who was away at college and that's it. No younger siblings. So I'll never quite understand why his house appeals so much to little Ava. Maybe it's his mom? I've talked to her a few times and she was nothing but sweet. Or maybe it was his step dad who seemed like the kindest guy around. I've never met him, but every morning he puts our newspaper on our front porch so we won't have to walk all the way down the driveway to get it. It's very nice of him. It just seems like a quiet house, not one for a little girl, but she's always asking to go over. And she does go over. Well, since I've been home, she's only been once, but my mom tells me she's always asking to go over and yeah. It's quite strange.

"My mom's not home, but we can go when she gets home okay?" Troy stepped in, "Why don't you go watch TV or something and I'll tell you when she's home?"

I smiled at him. Ava wasn't bratty by any means, but she was a little stubborn sometimes. She always listened to him, though. So of course she ran off to the living room and turned on the TV to watch her favorite cartoon, Spongebob.

"Sorry," Troy apologized to my mom and I have absolutely no idea why. "She loves Ollie."

Who's Ollie?

My mom shook her head, "She has two dogs right here at home!" she laughed, "I guess she likes smaller dogs."

Oh yeaaaah. Troy has a little shih tzu dog. I guess that's why she likes going over. Figured it out. Not that it was bugging me, it was just a bit weird how she always wanted to go over. Now it makes sense.

"So what did you guys do in Spain?" my dad spoke up after a few minutes of silence on his end. He was too busy finishing his food. You know men.

Mark grabbed my hand under the table and squeezed it a bit. This is what I wanted. Him to just feel comfortable enough to hold my hand anywhere. It's not like anyone could see, but it still made me smile. "We visited a lot of museums, statues, all that. And we even went to a Real Madrid soccer game, which was great because that's my favorite team."

Oooh, bad move. "Oh really? My favorite is Barcelona." So is mine.

"Oh," Mark said and then glanced at me. "They're both pretty good." Nice, try.

But my dad just smiled at him. I knew he dropped a couple points in his book, but that didn't mean he didn't like him anymore. "Troy and I were watching that game right here and I gotta admit, Ronaldo's goal was one of the nicest I've ever seen. Right Troy?"

Troy pushed his plate to the side of him and wiped his mouth with his napkin, "Oh yeah, might be a little cocky, but he's one of the best players out there today. It was a very nice goal."

What?! What is Troy doing watching soccer with my dad?! That was my thing. Josh watched football with my dad and I watched soccer. We would watch every single Barcelona game and the Real Madrid games if we weren't busy and every Liverpool game from the English premiere league. I WAS REPLACED WHEN I WAS IN SPAIN? Ugh. First with Ava, then with Josh, and now with my dad? Who does Troy Bolton think he is?!

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he's going to stay with them for a long time," Mark told them, "but your guys' striker is coming in hot this season. It's going to be a good game between Real Madrid and Barcelona."

And then they just kept talking about it. I knew what they were talking about, but I decided not to chime in. I wasn't mad at Troy. How could he have known that soccer with my dad was my thing? But I was a little annoyed how it seemed like he just made himself into my family when I was gone. I had one brother, I didn't need two. Not that I would ever want him as my brother. He's so good looking. Sometimes I can't stop staring, but of course I do. Ugh.

But at least Mark was in conversation with my dad about his favorite sport, so that was a plus.

* * *

"Sorry I stayed," Troy told me as I went to get Ava from his house later on that evening.

After dinner, he took Ava to his house and left us so we could all talk some more. Then we took it outside and my parents seemed to be in good conversation with him and Josh so I decided to go get Ava since it was time for her to get ready to go to sleep.

I smiled at him. I didn't want him to think I was mad, because I wasn't. Maybe just a little annoyed. Not exactly at him, though. "It's okay," I told him, "Like my mom said, you're practically family, right?"

He laughed and led me to the living room where Ava was with his little dog, "You don't think so, that's why I felt bad. I didn't want to stay."

I stood there as he walked further into the living room to where Ava was. "I've been gone. I don't know what it's like around my house anymore," I told him, which was semi true. I mean, everything's the same. But is Ava going to want Troy to take her to the park instead of me now? Will it now be my dad, Troy, and I when we watch the Barcelona games? Is Troy going to tag along to every meal my brother and I share? And will my mom invite him to every dinner?

I guess that's all that changed. Troy coming into our lives. It wasn't a bad thing, but everyone seems so used to him, and I'm just over here kind of left out.

"I don't know what it was like before, so I can't answer that, really," he tells me. Fair enough.

And then he knelt down and started playing with Ava and his dog and honestly, it was the cutest thing I've ever seen. There's nothing more attractive than an attractive guy playing and hanging out with a little girl. It made me smile and it made me forget all this annoyance I had inside of me for Troy.

Why did he have to seem so perfect?

"Gabby did you know that Troy and I made cookies?!" Ava looked up at me as she tried to get little Ollie in her lap but it wasn't working out that well, "and we decorated them!"

What? How long has Ava been over here? I guess she has been here a while. He was subconsciously babysitting her while my parents were busy getting to know Mark. I guess that's really nice of him.

"Are there any left for me?"

Ava smiled and laughed as Ollie climbed up to lick her little cheek, "Ollie stop! I'm only allowed to kiss you!" she exclaimed before trying to push him off in a playful manner, "Ollie is so nice Gabby we need to have one!"

I've always wanted a little shih tzu but I was happy with my Golden Retriever and my Labrador. "Maybe when you turn 8," I tell her. That's when I got my dog. And then at 8 years old, Josh got the Labrador. It was sort of like tradition in our house.

"Come on Ollie, say goodnight to Ava," Troy picked up his dog and stood up with him. It made Ava stand up too, but she wasn't ready to go just yet. And strangely, neither was I.

I realized this was only the second time I've been in his house. The first time, I just stood in the main room and talked to his mom for a bit while I waited for Josh and Troy to come downstairs. But now I was in his living room. I took a look around and there were pictures everywhere, paintings, little antiques. It may sound over the top, but it actually looked very simple. I really liked it. I went over to look at some of the pictures and it was a family picture. His mom, step dad, sister and him. His sister was gorgeous. Just like him. It's not fair that the Bolton family had such good genes. Even their mom was hot. And I know their step dad wasn't their real dad but he was handsome too. God must have spent a little more time on them, that's for sure.

"Do you miss your sister?" I asked him, holding up the picture I was just looking at.

He put Ollie down and walked a bit towards me and looked at the picture I was referring to. He chuckled a bit to himself and then turned around, "Oh yeah. But she's not far. UC Irvine. So she'll visit quite a bit once everything's situated and stuff. And I'll visit her."

I looked back at the picture and I guess something funny took place that day. It seemed like they were all trying to hold their laughter in so I guess that's what Troy was laughing at.

And then I realized I didn't know much about him. This guy who my parents probably consider like another son, my brother who's basically best friends with him, and my little sister who idolizes him was now apart of my life whether I liked it or not. And I barely knew anything about him. Not that I was supposed to, I've only known him for two weeks, but still. I felt like I should know a few things about him. Like about his family.

"Do you still talk to your dad?" I asked, afraid of the answer. I had no idea if he had any sort of relationship with him, if he had passed or anything like that. So I immediately regretted asking that question.

"Oh yeah," he tells me, grabbing a tennis ball and throwing it to an empty space so Ollie could fetch it, "he's like my best friend. I talk to him all the time."

Relief. Good. "Oh that's good," I tell him, putting the picture down, "Where does he live?"

"Calabasas," he told me as he took a seat on the couch. Ava ran off with Ollie into the next room or something. And if Troy didn't go after her, I assume it's safe for her to. "So not far at all. We used to all live around the area, but then my mom found this home and it was her dream home, so we moved."

"And you didn't want to stay? Finish high school there?"

He shrugged, "A little bit. But as much as I love my dad, my mom's my girl. I would hate to commute 30 minutes to school every morning and then 30 minutes home, so yeah, I just transferred. I do go and see my dad at least twice a week or whenever I feel like it and I'll stay as much as I can with him."

I was happy to hear that. I've never had to endure divorced parents, thank God. But it seemed like they had it figured it. I'm glad it seems like there's no bad blood between any of them and that Troy still has relationships with both of his parents. It always breaks my heart when moms or dads take their kids away and the other parent doesn't get to see them, even if they would like to.

"Is he remarried?" I knew I was asking quite a bit of questions, but I was interested.

He nodded, "Yeah, she's great. I know it doesn't always happened like this, but my parents had a very clean divorce and they're still friends, believe it or not. And they're both happily married so it's all good. They just married too young, nothing drastic."

No cheating? Good. "Well, that's good. I could not even begin to imagine what I'd do if my parent's divorced," I tell him, taking a seat on the couch opposite form him. "It's all I've ever known so I'm sure I wouldn't handle it that well."

"Yeah, they split when I was 5 so I didn't understand it too much which is good I guess," he tells me, "I mean, they married when she was 20 and he was 21, because they were so in love. They didn't think about everything. So 7 years later, they called it quits." Ah just like my parents! Minus the divorce.

I opened my mouth to respond, but we heard a loud thump and we both jumped off the couch and ran into the kitchen where it came from.

And there was Ava on the ground with tears forming in her eyes. And Ollie right next to her trying to sniff her.

"Ava, what happened?!" I asked her, getting on the ground with her and pushing her hair out of the way, "Did you fall? Does it hurt?"

She just nodded, "I tripped over my shoe," she pointed to her shoe a few feet away, "Ollie told me to take off my shoes so I did and I fell!" Okay, I shouldn't be laughing but I am. And Troy was too. He was standing above us, trying his best not to laugh, but we couldn't help it.

"Well, where does it hurt?"

She just shrugged and then reached up for me to carry her. I don't know why, but I felt a sense of happiness. I thought for sure she'd want Troy to take care of her, but she wanted her sister and it made me feel happy. It meant that I was back and that she needed me.

"My knee," she tells me as I sat her on the counter. I looked at it and it looked a little red but there were no cuts or scrapes, thank God. "Ollie needs to apologize to me."

Again, we both laughed. I couldn't help it. "He will, okay? But let's get you home and get you to sleep, okay?"

She rubbed her eyes and sort of shook her head, "But my knee! I can't walk!"

Troy then opened his freezer and took an ice pack out and then wrapped it around a few napkins and put it on her knee, "If you leave this on for 2 minutes, you will feel much better. And then we just have to put a band-aid on it, and you'll be all fixed, okay?"

She smiled at him and nodded her head as if every word he was saying was the absolute truth. She didn't even look hurt but that fact that he entertained her and didn't diminish her injury made me smile. It was sweet. He was sweet. And he was so good with Ava.

"All better?" I asked her after a few minutes of the ice being on her and Troy applying a band-aid.

Ava latched onto me, her arms around my neck like a little monkey, "All better," she tells me and then peeks her head up, "Thanks Troy. I still love Ollie a lot because he's so cute!"

And of course, we laughed. And then we were on our way out.

"Thank you," I turned to him, Ava well on my shoulders, resting her head, "...for everything." Which meant taking care of Ava in every sense and for kind of letting me into his world. I mean, it only made sense since he was in my family's.

He just smiled and walked us out and once we were on our driveway, he walked back in and shut the door. And then I opened the door and raced Ava upstairs to bed. It didn't matter that she wasn't saying goodnight to Mark, she needed to get to bed and make her little knee feel better. And once she was all tucked in, I just stared at her. But I wasn't thinking about her. I was thinking about Troy. And it wasn't in a way I should be when my boyfriend who I like so much is downstairs hanging out and getting to know with my parents.

What was happening?


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the weekend went good. On Saturday, we went to my cousin's club soccer game and then to dinner with Cara. And on Sunday, we went to church, brunch and then he was on his way home. It was a short weekend, him arriving Friday afternoon and leaving Sunday afternoon, but I'll take it.

Overall, I think it went great. At the beginning, I think Mark was a little overwhelmed, not because I have this huge family, but because I have this in your face, super talkative, wants to know everything about anything and everything family. It's just a Mexican thing. It's not that they're nosy or anything, but yeah. I think he handled it great. And I think they like him. Actually, I know they do. My mom at least. She said he's a really nice boy and that I look very happy. That means she likes him. Ava came around and at my cousin's soccer game, she talked to him and was playing with him. And I think if there was more time, she'd be all over him like she is with Troy. Josh liked him, too, I think. They were playing video games last night and so that's a good sign, right?

"Gabriella, can you take me to the park please?" I looked up from my Government book to sweet little Ava peering over it with her big brown eyes and her sweet smile.

I was pretty much done reading, but I was tired. That's why I was laying on this lawn chair outside in the shade. I was planning on reading, but I was also hoping I'd fall asleep but it didn't work out that way. I ended up finishing the chapter and then having a little kindergartener on me asking to go to the park RIGHT when I was finally starting to feel sleepy. I was going to put my book down and try to nap but now I couldn't.

"Why don't you ask mom? I'm doing some reading," I tell her, feeling a bit bad. But I was tired. I woke up at 5 am and I just couldn't fall back asleep.

She frowned a bit, "Mom went to the store and she didn't want to take me."

Yeah, maybe because even though she behaves, she wants every single thing in the aisle and it's so hard to say no to her. Which isn't good. "Okay, fine, we can go. But only for a little bit okay? Because it's 4:30 and dinner is at 5:30."

She nodded her head and ran inside the house like a crazy little puppy. I shook my head, not believing that I was actually taking her. I was dedicating this whole afternoon to a nap. But that was out the down now. Ugh.

I closed my textbook, grabbed my pencil and notebook and headed inside. I dropped my things off on the dining table and went over to the couch to grab my wallet from my purse. That's pretty much all I needed to take her to the park a couple of blocks away. I was driving down there, though. I'm way too lazy.

And before I knew it, I was sitting on a bench in a park watching Ava play with my little cousin. Yes, she made me pick up our cousin Mila on the way to the park. It wasn't a big deal. I called my aunt since Ava was bugging and she said yes. It was a tiny bit out of the way, but whatever. It worked out better because I didn't have to entertain Ava on the swing set and stuff like that, so yeah.

"I haven't see you around here before."

Honestly before I turned around to see who told me that, I was the most afraid I'd ever been in my life. I was sure someone was going to rape and kill me. I'm such a freak, who thinks like that? But luckily, it was just Troy. Yes, Troy Bolton. Why was he everywhere?

"You're an asshole."

He laughed, pulling his dog around the bench and sitting next to me, "Sorry, I couldn't resist. You were so out of it, thought I'd have some fun," and then he stopped laughing and got serious, "No, really, I am sorry."

I looked down at his dog and realized it wasn't Ollie. It was different. "You have two dogs?"

"Am I not supposed to?"

I shook my head, realizing just now how that came out. It was in a kind of "are you seriously getting that?" tone. You know when your friend's shopping and you hate the shirt they're getting so you're all like, you're seriously getting that? I don't know. It was just in a weird tone.

"No, no, I just thought you only had Ollie," I laughed it off a bit, "What's this one's name?" I grabbed it's face and started petting him or her. It was the prettiest black lab I had ever seen. I was so jealous.

"Chloe. She likes to be outside."

That explains it. Ah I love the name. Chloe. It suited her so well. Even his dogs names were so perfect. "She's so cute."

"Ava dragged you out of bed?" he asks me and I'm immediately freaked out.

Huh? How did he know I was trying to nap? Is he spying on me?! "What... how did you know that?" She didn't really drag me out of bed, but she did drag me out of the house where I might have eventually fallen asleep. Just kidding. I probably wouldn't have, but still.

"In Chem, you said the first thing you wanted to do when you got home was sleep for 2 hours, and you seemed dead set on it" he shrugged it off as if it wasn't a big deal that he knew. And now it wasn't. I was crazy for thinking he could have actually spied on me. HAHAHA.

"Oh, yeah," I remembered, "I didn't end up falling asleep, but I am still really tired. I'm probably asleep right now."

Troy leaned over and started petting his dog, giving her kisses on the head and patting her back. How the fuck did he make loving a dog seem so attractive? Seriously. I don't know what it was, but seeing him with Ava and then seeing him with his dog... ugh, he just got way more attractive.

But I had to look away before he caught me starting.

"I'd offer to watch her while you go home and nap, but I doubt she'd want to walk home," he laughs a bit, leaning back on the bench as he held on to the leash, "last time we came walking over here, she told me she'd wait here while I went to go get my car."

She's definitely my sister. "Sounds like something I would say."

And then before I knew it again, this trip to the park turned around. 5 minutes ago, I didn't want to be here at all, but I didn't want to be a mean big sister. But now I was content with being here. Chloe was the prettiest dog, ever. And Troy, well, he made for good conversation.

I still haven't decided if it was a good or bad thing. Ugh. We'll see.

* * *

It's been two weeks since I've seen Mark and although we talk almost everyday, it's not the same. It's been so hard. In Spain, I was with him almost every single day. And now, I'm not. It's been an adjustment for sure, but I guess it's a testament of how strong we feel about each other, right? If we can make this work, and if we can survive the first few months, then we'll know we were right to do this. To become this official couple, boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Gabs?!"

I was so out of it lately. Just thinking about Mark and our whole situation and everything that I tend to space out and ignore the people I'm with. Cara was no exception. "Sorry."

She rolled her eyes and held up a shirt, "Do you like this?"

"Gabs, do you like this?"

I turned around and saw my mom coming towards us with a red dress. We were out shopping just because. Having a girls day. We love when my mom tags along, unlike other teenage girls. Us three always had the best time together, to be honest.

I turned to Cara, "yes, you should get it," and then I turned back to my mom, "for me or what...?" My mom was petite like me but she was taller than me and this dress seemed like it'd be a little too short on her.

She shook her head and laughed a bit to herself, "for you, silly. I just think red looks so good on you!"

It was a really pretty dress, but it wasn't a dress you could wear to go to school or even to go to a little birthday party. It was tight and it was a dress for maybe formal or a very fancy date. Or to wear to some big party. "Where would I wear it to?"

My mom held it up to me to see how it would look. "I don't know, your cousin's 15 is coming up, maybe there? Or if Mark takes you on a fancy date. I don't know. Anywhere, really."

Yeah, right. We didn't have time for fancy dates. "If you really want me to have it, then yeah, let's buy it," I tell her, not caring to argue against her. I mean, it's her money she's spending. If she wants to buy it for me, go ahead. It was a really pretty dress, just don't know if it was practical.

"Speaking of Mark," Cara jumps in. Oh great. I didn't really want to speak of him. "When are you seeing him next?"

We were planning on me coming up not this weekend, obviously because I'm still here, but next. "Next weekend, I have to see," I tell her, hoping she'd get the hint that I didn't really want to talk about it.

Maybe she did because she didn't say anything after that, but my mom did. "If you want to make this work, you definitely should go up there. Maybe Cara can go with you or Josh and his friends can go and they can do their own thing while you guys hang out. And I know Mark stayed with us, but if Josh goes with you, I'd prefer you stay in a hotel with him. You know... mother's worry."

I rolled my eyes. I knew what she was talking about. But no. I was not sexually active with Mark. Call me old school, but I'd like to be in love with someone before I did the deed, you know? So yeah, that definitely wasn't going to happen.

"No, I'm not going to make Josh go with me," I tell her, moving towards a rack of tank tops, "First of all, he won't want to and second of all, he won't want to." That's all the reasons I got.

My mom waved her arms around as if he had no say in it, "Yes, he will. He can drive you since I know you're not particularly fond of it, and he loves to surf! He can catch some waves or whatever while you hang with Mark. There's lots to do in Santa Barbara."

I thought about it. I mean, it would be better. I didn't want to go alone. But I had to get used to it if we were going to keep this going. I couldn't bring my brother every time. "I don't know, mom, I just feel like he won't want to and I don't want to force him to do anything."

"I wish I could go."

I looked back at Cara who was looking through some cardigans. I wish she could to too, but I knew she couldn't. She has her cousin's wedding next week. "Don't remind me," I tell her. We already talked about it.

"I'll just mention it to your brother, okay?" she tells me, grabbing a tank top she likes and throws it over her arm along with my red dress, "maybe he can take Troy or Nate or something."

Troy. Of course. He was freaking everywhere. Nate, too. But Nate's been around for years. He was allowed to be everywhere. In my kitchen whenever he wanted, with my dad watching sports, or hanging out with little Ava. But Troy... after 3 months of being here? Ah.

"Mom," I say, grabbing a few tank tops. They're 2 for 20. What a deal. "Why is it that you want Troy everywhere? Like you're always telling him to stay for dinner, you invite him to soccer games, you're wanting him to go with Josh to Santa Barbara..."

My mom just looked at me and shrugged, making her way to another rack of tank tops. "When you were away in Spain, Troy was over almost every day. He became like another son to me. Like Nate. And I don't know, I kind of consider him family now. He's a sweet boy, Gabs. Why wouldn't I want him around and for Josh to hang out with him? You have multiple best friends who have made our home theirs, why can't Josh have the same thing?"

She answered as if she was offended or something, but that's not what I was trying to do. I really was just wondering. We haven't really talked about him since I got back and how weird it was having this whole other person besides Cara and Nate, my brother's other best friend, over all the time. Well, he wasn't over all the time anymore. I guess since I got some, but still. We'd still see him regularly and it was just a little to get used to. I don't care. He is a nice guy and seems pretty cool, but it was just, I don't know, new to me. It was usually my friends over all the time and Josh would go to his friends.

"I don't know him that well," I tell her, to be quite honest. We have Chemistry and Government together, but it's not like we can talk throughout the whole class. In Chem, we talk, but it's never personal or anything like that. And if he's over, he's mainly just with Josh or Ava. I'm always doing my own thing or I'm over at other people's houses so yeah, I haven't gotten to know him the same way my whole family has.

"Well, I don't know, Cara was always over when she was our neighbor and Josh didn't have that then and now he does. I think it's nice."

Hm true. That's how Cara and I met. In the 5th grade, her family moved in next door, not the house Troy lives in now, but the other one, and she would come over all the time. So I was bummed when she moved in 11th grade, but it wasn't far at all. So it was okay.

"Yeah, no, I was just asking," I tell her.

What was so great about Troy Bolton that everyone seemed to like him?

* * *

I didn't plan on getting drunk tonight. It sort of just happened. Cara and I were just chilling in her room when Kimberly Snider texted her saying she's having people over and stuff. We were bored so why not? Cara drove us there, we both weren't planning on drinking, just hanging out.

But for some reason, I just felt like drinking. Maybe because Mark hadn't texted me all day and maybe because I was getting tired of having to work so hard at a relationship. Whatever the case was, I was drunk. And so was Cara. And we were screwed. Well, not her since she was going to stay the night. But I was.

I hated looking for rides when I'm drunk, but thank God for having a sibling who could drive. I know it was kind of late. 12 am, but whatever. He owed me a favor anyway. So I texted him and gave him the address, surprisingly, and he told me he'd be here in 20 minutes. YAY. I told Cara and everyone else bye and went to the front of her house and waited for my brother. But I was confused as to why Troy's 2010 Mercedes was rolling up instead of my brother's car. Huh? Did Josh really have to bring him?

I walked as straight as I could to Troy's car and opened the door, "What are you doing here?" but I didn't even fight it. I got into the car and immediately put on my seat belt.

He put his car in drive and drove off, "Josh was sleeping," he tells me, "so I'm here to save the day."

"Of course you are," I tell her, putting my hand on my head while I looked out the window. I was drunk, but I didn't feel nauseous or anything, thank God. In fact, I felt fine. I just know I'm going to have word vomit. Also, I was incredibly tired.

"I was with your brother, he was sleeping and his phone was buzzing non stop. It wasn't anything super important, just that you're drunk so I can get the job done of getting you home."

"Oh so me being drunk is not important?" I tell him, defensively.

He just laughed it off like he should because I was making no sense. I just wanted to get home and go to sleep. "Do your parents care if you're drunk or if you're strolling in at 12:30 in the morning?"

I shrugged, not really knowing the answer to that. "I'm sure they don't want me drunk, but I'm being responsible right? And I don't have a curfew, my parents trust me. I don't get drunk. It's just a few times thing, you know. I don't know. I'll see."

I was rambling and he was chuckling to himself. Great.

"Do you feel okay?"

I took a minute to answer, not because I was seeing if I did or not because I finally took a look at Troy and he had some stumble on his face. He hadn't shaved. And my God, he looked even hotter if that's possible. Facial hair only works on some people and he's definitely one.

"Gabriella?"

"Oh," I told him, looking away, "Um, yeah, I feel fine. I'm just tired. Maybe a little bit dizzy. But other than that, yeah, I feel great. I'm fine." Could I say fine one more time or something? Geez.

"Okay, good," he tells me, "as much as I care about your well-being, I kind of really don't want to clean my car of your throw up."

Maybe it was the alcohol, but I swear I got butterflies when he said that. Or maybe it was because I was missing Mark and the bit of attention I got from any guy was causing me to go crazy. Either way, I had to knock it off.

"Don't worry."

And then we sat in silence for the rest of the car ride home which wasn't long. Kimberly Snider lived approximately 7 minutes away, but hell no, I was not going to walk at this time of night. Even if it was a nice neighborhood. And I didn't want to spend the night. So I was thankful for this ride.

We finally pulled up to his house, mine too kind of, and I was so happy. I was ready to get out of there, wash my face, throw my hair up, brush my teeth and get right into bed. I've had a long day of shopping, laying around, and partying. Lol.

So I was extremely pissed when I realized I didn't have my key. Shit. Where could it possibly be?! Ugh. I was now drunk enough to where I didn't remember that I left it at Cara's along with my clothes because I was planning on spending the night there. But plans changed.

"What?" Troy asked me, obviously noticing that I was upset about something. He waled me to my door, being the gentleman that he is.

I sat down on the bench on my porch and looked through my bag once more. "I can't find my key," I tell him. It's times like these that I wish he either had one or we had a hidden one somewhere, but nope. My mom hated the idea of having a spare key hidden somewhere.

"Want me to call your brother?" he asks me, taking out his phone.

I nod as I continued looking in every inch of my bag, every pocket, but nothing. I definitely left it at Cara's. Ugh.

"Your brother's not picking up."

Great. This is just great. "Should I just ring the doorbell?" I ask him, not even bothering to get up off the bench yet. I was tired and standing up would just make me feel more dizzy than I already felt.

"Then you'll wake up your parents," he reminds me.

"You're right, um, can you try my brother a couple more times?"

So he did. But nope. No answer. WHAT THE FUCK. That bitch always had his phone on vibrate, how is he note waking up with all these phone calls? I was so mad. Not mad, but annoyed. Or maybe both. What was I supposed to do? Maybe I'll just go to my cousin's a couple blocks away.

What a night. "Good thing we have comfy lawn chairs," I tell him, standing up and grabbing my purse.

He hit 'end' on his cell phone after trying Josh for a 10th time ad put it back in his pocket. "You're not going to seriously sleep back there. It's so cold!"

I rolled my eyes, "Where else am I supposed to sleep? This is what I get for being irresponsible. This is why I never get drunk, nothing good ever comes out of it. Look what happened!"

Troy gave me this look of sadness, like he felt truly bad for me. And I couldn't help but just bust out laughing. I was such a mess that it was truly funny. My make up was probably smeared, my hair probably reeked of weed which I did not do, and my breath smelled like alcohol. Ugh.

"Come on," he tells me, going down the steps of my porch before turning around and nodding his head towards his house, "you can sleep in my guest room. There's no way I'm leaving you here like this and I, for one, really want to get to sleep."

No. I couldn't. "Troy..." I tell him, but he knows exactly what I'm going to say so he just kept walking until he got to his house. And I didn't even realize that I ended up following him.

Right now, this was my best bet. I could either sit outside my house and hope my brother would answer his phone, ring the doorbell and get my parents pissed that one, I wasn't at Cara's and two, I was drunk. Or I could sleep at Troy's house, probably on the couch or a guest room, and be safe and cozy.

Hm, I'll take the second option. That's for sure.

He led me to the guest bedroom which was right next door to his room and turned on the light. Wow. It was the nicest guest room I'd ever seen. Ours was so simple. But this one felt so homey. The first thing I thought of was, I couldn't wait to sleep here. Lol.

"The sheets are washed, there are more pillows in the closet if you want them and the bathroom is down the hall, right past my room," he tells me as he's shutting the blinds completely at the window. "Do you need anything?"

I shook my head. It was more than enough for someone so irresponsible as me.

"Oh, let me go get you a toothbrush, we have extra's," he rushes out of the room and it gives me time to put my purse down and check out the room a little for myself. It smelled Heavenly in there. Like coconut or something. There were towels on the dresser along with a bathrobe. Oh my gosh, I felt like I was in a hotel room or something. His mom was the absolute cutest! I have to tell my mom to revamp our guest room ASAP.

As soon as I sat on the bed, he came back with a toothbrush and one of his t-shirts. Um.

"Don't feel weird about it, but I just figured you won't want to sleep in those jeans, so here. Only if you want it," he hands over his t-shirt and I reluctantly grab it. I shouldn't wear it. I have a boyfriend. It's disrespectful.

"Thanks," I smiled at him.

He stands there for a bit, but then decides I'm fine. "Okay, well if you need anything I'm next door. Goodnight." He smiles at me and then leaves, leaving me by myself. I got up and closed the door so I could change. Maybe I'll just wear the robe or something.

But before I changed, I went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth and washed my face. It felt so good. And I didn't have to sneak around all awkwardly because his parents room was downstairs, thank God. Once I was done, I turned off the lights and made my way back to the room. I closed the door behind me and picked up the robe. It was soft and pretty, but something told me to just put on his shirt. I don't know what came over me, but I put it on and it was so comfortable. This wasn't good. I just felt so bad about wearing it, but I couldn't help it. I couldn't take it off now.

So I didn't. I moved my bag and put it on the chair in the corner and opened the sheets. I went over to turn off the lights and then quickly ran back and got into bed. Even the beds felt like a bed in hotel room. And before I knew it, I was dozing off.

And I'm pretty sure it was going to be the best night's rest I've gotten in a LONG TIME.


	6. Chapter 6

What a night. I was finally home and I somehow managed to get away with everything. Going to this party without telling my parents, getting drunk and having to get a ride, not being able to get into my house so having to stay at Troy's. I snuck into my house when my parents and Ava were at church. Josh opened the door for me FINALLY and I was able to take a shower and get cleaned up after last night. And yes, if you're wondering, it was the best sleep.

"I'm sorry!" Josh told me, pouring himself some orange juice as I walked into the kitchen with a annoyed look on my face. I knew it wasn't his responsibility to wait up for me, but it was sort of an emergency and he should always keep his phone by him at all times.

"Who leaves their phone downstairs while they go up to sleep?"

He chugged some of his orange juice so he could pour some more, "someone who was ridiculously tired and wasn't thinking clearly at 12 o'clock in the morning. Seriously I woke up on the couch and then headed to my room. The last thing on my mind was my phone."

Yeah, yeah, yeah. I couldn't be too mad. I was okay and that's really all that matter. "Okay, fine."

"Are you going to tell Mark you spent the night at Troy's house?"

I turned around almost immediately, closing the fridge door that I had just opened. "What?" I was a little embarrassed, as if I had just gotten caught or something, but obviously he knew I spent the night there. It still was just so new to me and so weird and something I wouldn't expect. "Why?"

He got up on one of the bar stools and reached over for a banana in the fruit basket, "If my girlfriend spent the night at some guys house, I wouldn't really like it. Especially if that guy is someone as good looking as Troy." Is my brother gay? No, def not, Troy is just THAT good looking, everyone agrees.

"How do I even bring it up?"

He shrugged, "You don't have to, but don't you think he's going to ask how your night went, what you did at Cara's?"

I frowned just thinking about it. He texted me this morning, but he didn't text me yesterday so he didn't know my plans. And this morning, he didn't ask so what's a girl to do? "Um, yeah, yeah I'll think of something," I lied to him. I didn't want him of having the satisfaction of being right. Even though he's not technically, but him knowing that we haven't talked in a whole day would lead him to believe that we're not going to make this work and then yeah, he'll feel vindicated about this whole thing. But I'm definitely not pulling the plug. One day we go without talking, big deal. I can handle it.

I didn't want to be that girl who lied to her boyfriend, but technically I'm not lying if he didn't ask what I did last night, right? I don't know how Mark will react to that. I don't know if he won't care, if he'll get pissed and hang up the phone. If he will get over it in 2 minutes because I told him the truth.

I didn't know. And that's what scared me so I decided to just not tell him. What he doesn't know won't hurt him.

"Are you going to Ted Nilson's party tonight?"

Huh? "He's having a party tonight? On a Sunday?"

Josh nodded, "Yeah, remember we have no school tomorrow," he told me in between bites of his banana, "so yeah, he's having people over. It should be fun. It probably won't be anything too crazy but heard a lot of people are going."

Oh yeah, I heard about his party. I just forgot. I forget things easily. Not like things about people and stuff, but things going on in the social world. "Yeah, maybe. I'll be DD if you want."

I was definitely not drinking tonight. I had my fun last night.

"I doubt I'll drink but okay, thanks," he tells me, hopping off the stool, "Troy's probably tagging along. We'll go around 8 or so."

Of course. Of course Troy was coming along. Like I've said a million times, I wasn't mad he was involved in everything, I was just... okay, I can't believe I'm admitting this, but I was a little mad, but mainly because I didn't want to be around him because he seemed so nice and hot and I didn't want to start crushing on him. But you know what? I think that might have just happened. Which is so fucked up and so, so, soooo bad.

Yep, I was sort of crushing on Troy Bolton. My brother's best friend. Someone my parents consider like another son. A family friend. My lab partner. But the worst of it all...?

I had a boyfriend. Named Mark. Duh. So this could not be happening. It wasn't like a full blown out crush for this guy to the point where I want to be his girlfriend, but still. I knew him enough to know that yeah, I had a crush on him. He was nice and sweet and seemed to genuinely care about me. Oh and hot.

This is so bad. I'm a horrible person.

* * *

"Are you hungover?" Cara asks me as we're out to lunch later on that day. Well, it's a late lunch. It's 4. So maybe dinner. Early dinner.

Either way, I was starving and I couldn't wait to dig in. "No, I'm good. For some reason, I never get hungover," I tell her, grabbing a packet of splenda and sprinkling it into my iced tea, "well, I don't get drunk often, but still. I'm fine."

"Good," she tells me, "was your brother mad you woke him up?"

What? How did she know? I haven't talked to her about anything. "Uh, what do you mean?" Obviously I was going to tell her about last night, but I was just wondering how she knew what had happened.

"Didn't he pick you up...?" she said, confused at my reaction.

Oh. I laughed it off. Duh. "Oh yeah. But um, actually no he didn't," I took a sip of my iced tea and pushed it to the side. I scooted in closed to the table and intertwined my hands together, "Troy picked me up."

"Wait, what?"

I shrugged, "Yeah, I guess he was with Josh and Josh was sleeping and he kept hearing his phone vibrate so he looked and just decided to pick me up instead of having to wake up my brother."

Cara laughed and shook her head, "So Troy Bolton picked you up?"

"Yeah."

"You had to wake up your brother anyway, you left your keys at my house along with your clothes and your makeup bag."

"Well... here's part two of last night," I begin to explain to her. Cara was my best friend and I could absolutely tell her anything and she wouldn't judge me so I wasn't nervous about it. But I didn't want to hear me say this because I did have a boyfriend and I already felt guilty enough. "Josh was sound asleep and he wasn't answering his phone. I really, really did not want to ring the doorbell and have my parents wake up so I um, I don't know, Troy suggested I can just stay in his guest room and at 12:30 AM that sounded like a win when I was locked outside my house, not knowing if my brother was going to answer."

That wasn't even all of my story, but I stopped to let her process it all a bit.

And after a minute or so, a smile crept on her face, "You spent the night at Troy's house?" she asks as if I achieved something so great, "what did you guys do? Just go to bed?"

Huh? "What? Of course! What else could we do?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, like watch a movie or talk and stuff," and then she realized how it came out, "Oh no, no, you have a boyfriend. Why would I ask it like that?"

I don't know. "That's the thing. I feel bad. Should I feel bad?"

Cara thought about it. I thought about it. It was all I could think about today. I'd like to say I'm not a jealous girl, maybe because I haven't had to go through anything that involved it with guys, but if Mark told me he spent the night at some girls house, I wouldn't be so happy.

"I mean, it's kind of different. It's not like you voluntarily slept there. It's not like you were there hanging out and you fell asleep," she explains, "You were in a situation and he was just being a good person. Not wanting you to get caught and stuff."

I didn't look at it that way, but I still felt guilty about it. Maybe because I'm leaving one important piece out. "He was being really nice. And I kind of hate myself, but I think I maybe sort of have a crush on him."

Immediately, I put my head down on the table and covered it with my arms. I didn't want you see her reaction. I didn't want her to call me a lousy girlfriend. Or a bad person or anything like that. I knew I shouldn't, but I couldn't help it. He was so beautiful, so nice, so sweet. Who wouldn't have a crush on him?

"You have a crush on him?"

I moved my arms a little bit and peeked through at her, just nodding my head.

"What kind of crush?"

Huh? Whatever, I had to face her. I lifted my head up and smoothed out my hair a little bit. What in the world did she mean by that? "What are you talking about? There's different kinds of crushes?"

"Well yeah," she tells me as if I'm stupid or something, "you can have a crush on someone, but not want to date them. You can have a crush on someone who's so perfect, but they have a girlfriend so you wouldn't dare go there. And you can have a crush, crush, where you want to get to know them better and maybe eventually start dating, hooking up."

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. "Um, I plead the fifth," I tell her, sinking down in the booth a little bit.

"Gabriella Montez!" her eyes widened a bit, "you really do have a crush on Troy. What? Why or how?"

Is that even a serious question? "Um you've seen him. He's beautiful and he's charming and endearing and nice and sweet and I don't know. I can't want to get to know him better, I don't, I have Mark, but you know, out of those options, yeah, I have a crush, crush on him."

"I feel like it was only a matter of time," she tells me, shrugging her shoulders as if she expected this to happen. Um one minute ago, she was so surprised by it and now she's telling me she called it? "He's hot, you're hot. He's always at your house. He's your next door neighbor. HE LIVES HERE."

Okay, I get it. She's not a fan of me having a long distance relationship.

"I don't want to have a crush on him," I tell her, grabbing my iced tea, "I have Mark and Mark's cute and sweet and I know him well enough to know I want to be with him and I want to make it work, you know?"

Cara scooted in closer and rested her chin on her hand, "I know you do. Maybe this crush isn't a real crush. Maybe it's just because he was being so nice yesterday. But I don't know because I don't know him that well and I know I have a crush on him. But it's one of those, you're super hot, but no thanks, kind of crush, you know? Since I don't know him and I have a boyfriend."

Well, gee, thanks. "Cara that didn't help AT ALL."

"Sorry," she apologized, grabbing her drink, "I don't know what to say Gabs. Normally, I'd say fight it, but I know it's hard since he's here and Mark's over there. Just see how things play out. When you visit Mark next weekend, really and truly pay attention to him and be present and maybe it'll change your mind about Troy, you know? Maybe it's just a tiny crush. You're getting your crushes mixed up."

Ugh enough with these crushes already! I don't understand them. "Whatever, I have to stop talking about this," I tell her and it's just in time as the waitress comes with our food. YES.

A club sandwich and fries for me and a turkey pesto sandwich for Cara. So delish!

"Okay," Cara says as she's stuffing some fries in her mouth already, "Are we going to Ted Nilson's party tonight? Heard it's going to be super fun. I'm not drinking, obviously, but thought we could go and stuff."

No. No. No. No. "Troy's going to be there with Josh so maybe I should stay away. You know, for obvious reasons." I could feel Cara rolling her eyes even though I wasn't looking at her, I was looking down at my plate of food.

"Do you know how big Ted's house is?! You won't even see him!"

It was a nice try at an argument, but yeah I would. "I offered to be Josh's DD but that was before I knew Troy was going. I'm so dumb, obviously I should have realized he was going to be tagging along. But yeah, I don't know if I should go."

Cara shook her head, "No, let's go. Julian and I are going and it's going to be fun. Come on. You don't have to hang out with him there, just give him a ride."

I guess. "Ugh, fine."

Ted did have the best parties, and I guess I didn't have to see him there. Even though I had a feeling I was. Great.

* * *

"Try to take it easy tonight," Troy whispered in my ear as we walked into the party.

I know he meant it jokingly so I laughed and rolled my eyes at the same time, "don't worry about me, I'm a DD remember?" I tell him, shaking my keys in his face, "you can have all the fun in the world you want, though."

And then we separated. Him and Josh went one way and I went over to Cara who was standing in the kitchen with Julian. All our friends were here and it felt nice being out on a Sunday and knowing that we didn't have school tomorrow. Thank God for Furlough days.

It was actually such a fun party. No drama. Just a lot of fun, which I loved. And I wasn't even drinking so I got to enjoy it ALL. Unlike at Ted's where I don't even remember what happened in the middle because I was so drunk. But by the time Troy had picked me up, I had sobered up a lot so I remember all of that. And this party. I hadn't seen Troy, well here and there, but I guess that was good. I didn't need to see him anymore than I already was.

"How's Mark?" one of my best friends Phil asked me.

Phil wasn't gay, but I've known him for so long that I could literally talk to him about anything, guys included. "He's good," I shrug, taking a drink of my boring water, "I think I'm going to go up next weekend so that should be fun."

"So you're really committed to this whole long distance, thing?"

Well yeah. "I mean, yeah? It's not easy, but I really like him. If you were in Spain with us, you would totally see why and how." I wish everyone was in Spain with us so they'd stop doubting.

"No, no," he shook his head, "I'm not doubting. I just, you're a relationship girl. When you were with Ben those 5 months of junior year, you guys were inseparable. I just can't see you not seeing your boyfriend everyday or every other day you know?"

Damn you Phil. It's HARD. It's so hard to not see Mark everyday. I never realized how hard it'd be. "It's not easy," I let him in on the truth, "but when you really like someone, you make it work. I don't know. I just really couldn't see myself saying bye to him when the trip was over."

Phil could sense I didn't want to keep talking about it, so he stopped and changed the subject. Thank God. I loved when people just knew stuff without you having to tell them. Phil was definitely one of those friends. That's why I loved him.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom," I tell him about half an hour later.

All this water was making me go to the bathroom. It was my third time going and it felt weird, but whatever. I knew Ted's house well enough to not feel awkward. I've been here plenty of times.

And when I opened the bathroom, I definitely did not expect to see Troy making out with Megan Maroney. Ummmm. He had Megan on the counter and her arms were wrapped around his neck and they looked pretty cozy. What was going on. I mean, Megan was pretty and she was nice, but ugh! Why?! Why did he have to be making out with some girl at a party. I know we're in high school, but still, I didn't want to think about Troy being like those typical guys.

Except he probably was. He's good looking, he's athletic, he's well on his way to being popular. Why wouldn't he be one of those guys that hooks up with whoever he wants, no strings attached? I was being dumb about all of this. But I couldn't help it. I felt like my stomach fell and I just felt hot. I hated this.

"Oh, um," I couldn't even say anything. "Um, sorry."

Troy didn't say anything, he kind of just looked at me. And Megan looked a bit embarrassed, but whatever. She's in a bathroom at a party hooking up with someone that she barely knows. Of course she should be embarrassed.

And I probably stood there a little longer than I should've but I eventually got out and closed the door behind me. I guess I can't use that bathroom. And for some weird reason, I thought that maybe, just maybe, Troy would run after me and try to explain himself.

But I quickly realized that this wasn't a movie. And that he doesn't know that I have a crush on him. He doesn't like me. So why would he run after me? To tell me what? If he WERE to run after me, it'd probably be to tell me that I should knock next time and that I ruined his hookup for him. He doesn't owe me anything. He didn't KNOW anything. About my feelings. About what I felt right there and there. And it sucked. I kept looking back, still hoping, but nope.

He was probably too busy already sucking face with Megan again and I was already sitting back down with Phil, drinking some more water. This night sucked.

* * *

"Can I have one?"

I turned around to see Troy standing in the entryway of my kitchen last night. I was in the middle of grabbing a few oreos from the pantry because I was hungry and Oreos are always a good midnight snack.

I left them out on the counter and closed the pantry door. "Sure," I told him before making my way over to the fridge and grabbing the milk. I put it down and then grabbed a cup from the cupboard. After pouring myself some, I left out the milk just in case he'd want some. I was a bit mad at him, but I had absolutely no right to be and I couldn't show it because I didn't want to explain why I was mad at him if he asked.

So I acted casual and as normal as I could.

"Thanks," he told me, grabbing the milk and a cup from the cupboard, "you have fun?"

I actually had a great time despite what I saw in the bathroom. I had been gone all summer, I didn't realize I had so much fun with my friends and stuff. And this was a nice little reminded and the perfect start to senior year. Even though we were almost a month in.

"Yeah, I did," I tell him, dunking my oreo in my milk and leaving it in there for approximately 5 seconds, "I didn't forget how fun my friends are, I just haven't done that in a while since I've been gone and crazy busy this past month so it was nice."

He kind of just nodded his head as he grabbed a napkin and placed his oreos on it. And instead of sitting next to me on one of the stools, he just stood at the counter directly in front of me.

And we sat there in silence for a little bit until I decided to speak up.

"I'm sorry."

He looked up from dunking his oreo and gave me a funny look, "Huh?"

"You know, barging into the bathroom," I reminded him, embarrassing myself all over again, "I didn't know anyone was in there, let alone hooking up with someone in there, so yeah, sorry."

But he just shrugged and waved it off like nothing, "Oh it's okay. Um, yeah, it's fine."

"Megan's nice," I tell him before drinking some of my milk. I hated to admit this, but at least he wasn't hooking up with Kenzie Dalton, Santa Monica High's biggest slut. "And really pretty!"

He looked at me a little weirdly, but then kind of laughed it off. I don't know it was weird. "Yeah, she is," he tells me and I expect him to say more but he isn't. Damn him. I want to know everything but then I don't.

"You know, she was actually on the Spain trip with me and she was talking about how she was ready to find a boyfriend," I tell him. And it's seriously me just being a friend. This is my way of getting over this stupid crush. Maybe he just needs someone so I won't crush, you know? And Megan's perfect.

"Oh really?" he asks, looking a bit intrigued.

I shoved my last oreo into my mouth and nodded my head as I chewed and swallowed it. "I think so. I think it was her. Not to freak you out or anything, but yeah, she's a nice girl. Good pick."

He, too, shoved his last oreo in his mouth before turning around and grabbing the box of oreos and placing it back in the counter. And then he grabbed the milk and put it back in the fridge. Why does he look so hot doing anything and everything? It seriously wasn't fair.

"That kind of just happened," he tells me, coming back to his milk, "I don't really know Megan. It was just you know, a random hook up."

Oh yeah, I know. I've had a few of those, but I hated it. I was drunk and it shouldn't have happened. But what's his excuse? He was completely sober. Well, it seemed like he was. I hated kissing someone who I really had no interest in even though they were hot. It just felt weird to me after. Like kissing should even be sacred and you should save it for someone you really care for and like.

"Oh."

So he's a douchebag. Maybe I didn't know Troy Bolton. Maybe he is this nice guy and everything to his friends, but he treats girls like shit. Because I bet you poor little Megan is at home right now smiling herself to sleep because she scored one of the hottest guys ever. And she's probably dreaming up their wedding and thinking about what they could do as a couple from now on and how their first date will be like. Because I know I would.

"Still, she's really nice. Maybe it doesn't have to be," I tell him and I don't even know why. I'm so hot and cold. I want him to have a girlfriend or someone so I won't crush, but at the same time, I don't. Ugh make up your mind, Gabriella.

He didn't really say much else. He just smiled at me and wiped his mouth with his napkin. What was he doing at my house this late anyway? Shouldn't be already be home, sleeping? It was 12:30 AM.

"Um where's my brother?" I spoke up, not really feeling the awkward silence anymore.

Troy dumped his napkin in the trash and put his cup in the sink before turning on the water and washing it. So nice. "Pretty sure he's in the living room. He wanted to watch an episode of Breaking Bad before bed."

Oh of course. I got off my stool and walked around the counter and put my cup in the sink and waited for him to finish washing his so I could wash mine and so I could wash my hands. But he grabbed my cup and washed it himself. And then we were the closest we've ever been and it was weird because it was happening in my kitchen by the kitchen sink. I was standing in front of the dishwasher facing outward and he was standing at the sink facing inwards. And we sort of just looked each other in the eyes for longer than we should've. But I eventually looked away and walked away. I had to stop being around him.

"Um, I'm going to go to sleep," I tell him.

And then I got out of there as fast as I could and ran up the stairs and texted Mark. Mark was my boyfriend. Mark. Mark Mark.


	7. Chapter 7

"Let's go to Disneyland!" My brother comes into my room at around 8 am the next morning. I would have been pissed, but a, it's DISNEYLAND he's speaking of and b, I was already awake. I've been awake for about 10 minutes now.

I sat up on my bed and rubbed my eyes, "What? Today?" I was confused. I know we have the day off, but still.

He stood at the end of my bed and nodded, "Yeah, come on, we have passes. No school. So why not today?"

Hm. I thought about it. It's a Monday, most people are in school so it probably won't be TOO packed. The weather was in the 70's. I was craving their churros, so why not?! Thank God for having annual passes.

"What time?"

"Let's leave in 20 minutes if you're able to get ready in time," he tells me already backing away to leave, "you can invite Cara or Phil or whoever. I'm inviting Troy and Nate. And dad took my car and left the Navigator so we'd all fit if we all end up going."

Troy. Ugh. It's not even an annoyed ugh. It's like a, I'm trying to get over this crush ugh. But maybe we don't all have to be together over there. My friends can do our thing and they can do their thing. I texted Cara and Phil and within minutes, they both texted back. Cara was in. But Phil already had plans. Oh well. It'll still be fun. Cara and I hadn't had a Disneyland day together in a LONG time. Probably about 5 months. We would always randomly go after school some days our junior year ad that was always really fun. So I'm excited, even if Troy goes or not. Maybe he won't even go.

But nope. 30 minutes later, Cara, myself, Nate, and Troy were all standing outside by the car waiting for my brother to come out. It was 8:45 and I'm pretty sure we could make it to Disneyland by 10, but it didn't matter, we planned on being there all day so we weren't too concerned about the time.

Finally, we were all in the car and on our way.

* * *

We spent most of our morning in California Adventure so around 12:30, we decided to make our way back to Disneyland and have some lunch. And then after lunch, we walked around a bit to let our food go down before we went on any of the rides.

And none of us really split up. Cara and I talked about meeting up with some of our friends that were maybe going to be at California Adventure a little later, but other than that, we all stuck together. There were five of us so it was always kind of awkward and we all had to rotate sitting by ourselves on a ride, but we made it work and so far, it's been a lot of fun. I would have never thought about going to Disneyland today. I kind of forgot I even had my pass.

"Shit, I have a phone interview right now," my brother told us as we all stopped to see where we should head next. A phone interview?

"Really?" Cara asked him.

He nodded, looking at his phone a little worried. "They just left me a voice-mail asking if we could change it to today instead of tomorrow so I have to call them back."

Well that sucks since we're in the middle of this huge ass park. With lots of people. Crying babies. Kids everywhere. How in the world was he going to do a phone interview? And why was he applying for a job that I didn't even know about? Hmm.

"Just go out of the park and sit on the benches out there, it's not noisy there," I tell him. The benches by the bathrooms where everyone waits for their party to come or whatever so they could enter the park.

He nods, still looking down at his phone, "Good idea," he tells us, putting it in his pocket as he scrambles to get out as soon as possible, "Go do your thing and I'll catch up with you guys later!"

And he was out. And the four of us were left standing there not really knowing what to do because Josh usually was the one in charge, telling us what rides we should go on and navigating us through the park. So we were kind of just... lost. Not actually lost, but you know what I mean.

But then Cara took over. "Who wants to go on Indiana Jones?!" Her favorite ride. My least favorite.

"Not me."

I looked over at Troy as he said that in unison with me and we both kind of just smiled and laughed at each other. What? "You don't like that ride?" I ask him as I dug my hand into my purse and pulled out my chapstick.

He shrugged, "I can do without it."

I looked over at Cara and she gave me this kind of look, like, I don't want to leave you alone with him but at the same time I do. And I didn't know how to respond with a look so I didn't. I kind of just did exactly the opposite of what I should have done.

"You guys can go, we'll wait here. Or we'll find another ride," I tell them before turning to Troy, "is that okay?"

"Oh yeah, totally, that's fine," he agrees.

Cara gave me a small smile before her and Nate went off to ride Indiana Jones. I loved Nate. He was my brother's best friend since 3rd grade and the four of us, Cara, Nate, Josh and I were seriously inseparable. Well it's been a tiny bit different this year, but most of high school it was us four. All the time.

And then it was just us two and I didn't know where to go from here. Should we just wait or should we kill the time by going on a ride that we want to go on?

"What do you wanna do?" I throw the ball in his court.

He thinks about it for a second. "Let's go on the Matterhorn, that line usually goes pretty fast." It does. Good idea. So we went there and sure enough, the line wasn't long so we were pretty much only waiting for a total of maybe 4 minutes in line.

This was actually the first time I was really going to be talking to him all day. In the car ride over here, I got shot gun so I didn't talk to him all that much. At lunch, I sat the furthest from him, not on purpose but yeah, and when we were going on rides two at a time, we never got paired up with each other so yeah, this is the first time we were going to be talking. Unless he just wanted to stand there in line and check his iPhone or whatever.

But he didn't. He didn't even have it in his hands.

"So you and your brother used to come all the time?" he asked me as we inched a little forward in line.

I leaned back on the rails and nodded, "Yeah, we actually used to live here in Anaheim until we were maybe 7 or 8 so we'd come all the time. And then we stopped for a while but in 9th grade, we got annual passes and we haven't been able to stop renewing them."

"I had a pass for a few years, but just didn't renew it one year, I don't know why, it's relaxing coming here," he laughs, "which may sound ironic, but it is."

Ugh that's exactly how I felt. Even though you're walking all around the park, getting on rides and eating and stuff, it is relaxing. It's a stress reliever. You're just having fun with people you want to hang out with here. That's why Cara and I always came here after school last year. Just to escape from everything.

And as soon as I was about to say something to him, I felt a pair of eyes on me. So I slowly turned my head to the left and saw a guy staring at me. I quickly looked away and ignored him and tried talking to Troy, but Troy saw it too.

"You uncomfortable?" he asked me low enough so the guy couldn't hear.

I nodded, scooting over a bit since the line was moving, "A little bit, but I'm okay," I tell him. I could still feel him staring and it wasn't creeping me out or anything but it was just uncomfortable. For all he knew, Troy could be my boyfriend and he was just staring at me. So disrespectful. LOL.

And it continued for maybe another five minutes.

"Hey, I think you're making her a little uncomfortable," Troy spoke up much to my surprise. I wasn't upset or anything, but I just didn't want to give him any attention whatsoever. I wanted to just continue moving in the line and get on the ride and then leave as soon as possible.

This other guy wasn't ugly. He was cute-ish, but eh. Mark and Troy were definitely cuter. I mean, just Mark. And then he sort of laughed and shook his head at Troy. "If I was making her uncomfortable, I'm sure she'd tell me something buddy."

Okay, ew. Who does this guy think he is?

"She just doesn't want to be rude," Troy tells him, pushing himself off the rails. The guy this tool was with I think tried to get him to stop saying anything, but he wouldn't.

The guy also pushed himself off the railed and stepped a little closer to us. Ugh. "Why don't you back off? You're not her boyfriend."

How the hell would he know?

But he continued, "because if you were, I'm sure you'd be all over her. I mean, look at her..." and he did. He looked at me. And it was honestly so uncomfortable. I'm not afraid of telling a guy no, but the way he was looking made me so uncomfortable I didn't even want to talk to him.

Troy didn't even say anything back, instead he turned around and inched more in the line since it was moving. This guy didn't need any more of our attention. And I didn't even want to go on the ride anymore. I just wanted to leave.

"Can I be all over you?"

Ugh why didn't he just leave us alone?!

I finally turned around and defended myself. I was fed up now. "No you cannot. Can you just leave us alone?" I turned back around and inched even more forward. I don't think I stood my ground too much, but whatever, at least I got something in.

But then he grabbed my shoulder. And as soon as he did, Troy reached for his hand and took it off. And this guy was going to swing. He DID swing, but he missed and Troy didn't. Troy punched him right in the face. Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God.

WHAT IS HAPPENING?! SHIT. UGH.

Troy backed away and moved his hand and made sure it was okay. Usually, I'm not one for any sort of violent confrontation, but I definitely feel like it was appropriate at the time. Oh my God, though. What's going to happen? People are staring. I'm feeling embarrassed. This guy is on the ground. Troy looks mortified. His friend is just standing there stunned at what just happened. And I just want to get the hell out of here as fast as we possibly could.

There was no way we were going to ride this ride now. But we couldn't just leave.

The guy finally got up and it didn't look like he was going to fight back. Instead he just looked pissed. His friend came in between him and Troy and apologized on his behalf which was incredibly nice.

"Come on, man, let's go," he told him before turning back to Troy, "let's just go our separate ways." Whoever his friend was, was a much better person than that sleazeball.

The guy still looked pissed but he listened to his friend and made his way out of the line. And once he was out of sight, I turned to Troy. "Are you okay?"

I wanted to be mad. I hate when people fought, but I couldn't. He was defending me. First, being civil and in a manner that I respected. He told him to back off in a nice way and when he was being obnoxious about it, he didn't respond. But the minute he laid his hand on me, he did what he had to do. And I couldn't be mad. I didn't want to be mad. All I wanted was to make sure he was okay.

"Yeah, yeah," he told me, stretching out his hand a bit, "I'm good, I think."

But just to be on the safe side, we probably should get out of this line. "Come on, let's go get you some ice," I turn around and start making my way through people without even giving him a chance to respond, but he followed me out of the line and we started walking to the nearest concession stand for some ice.

We got some ice from the churro stand where they had an ice chest of water and we just asked for a bag and we sat down at the nearest bench so he could ice it. I didn't care that we didn't get to go on the ride, I just wanted to make sure his hand wouldn't swell up.

"You didn't have to do that," I tell him just like in those movies where the guy defends the girl and she plays dumb about not wanting it to happen, but is secretly so happy and grateful about it. "But thank you."

He just shrugged as he adjusted the bag on the hand, "That guy was an asshole." Uh yeah, he didn't have to tell me twice.

"I know and I'm sorry you got involved. I should have said something, I just didn't want to pay him any attention."

"No, good thing you didn't say anything," he tells me and I'm slightly confused, "he didn't deserve any of your time. But I'm okay. It might be a little sore tomorrow, but nothing I can't handle."

"I still feel bad about it," I tell him, bringing my feet up on the bench and sitting Indian style. "Let me buy you a churro or something! Frozen lemonade?"

"Look, if you want to get up and get me something, I won't stop you," he tells me with a slight laugh, "but I'll pay."

I got up ad shook my head and walked far enough so he wouldn't have to give me money, "No way. Just tell me what you want. It's seriously the least I could do." He gave in and told me what he wanted.

And while I was waiting for his frozen lemonade to be done, I turned around and looked at him on the bench and he was just looking down at his hand while icing it. And it made me just think about everything. Would he have stepped in if it was Cara? Am I starting to like him more? Should I stop hanging out with him? Is he interested? Is he going to pursue Megan after yesterday? Why did he have to be so hot? So many questions and so little time. Ugh.

"Here," I handed him his drink and sat down next to him with my own drink that I got as well.

he used his empty hand to hold the drink and I looked down at his hand. It didn't look like it was getting swollen so that was good. But still, I felt really bad and embarrassed that I couldn't defend myself.

"I feel bad," I admitted, turning to him slightly, "I shouldn't have let it get to that point. I should have been more vocal and told him to leave me alone and I'm sorry. What if tomorrow it hurts more than it does right now and you won't be able to write? You're right handed, right?"

Of course he's right handed. I watch him write everyday in Chemistry. In a totally non creepy way. Well, sort of.

I don't know why he was laughing. I was being serious here. "Gabriella, it's okay. Really," he tells me, putting his drink down on the bench, "I'm sure I'll be fine. I can move it so it's not broken."

"Ok, sorry," I apologized. I was probably annoying him.

"I'm sure if it was your brother you wouldn't be apologized this much," he smiled at me while picking up his drink, "but really, it's okay. I'm good."

I looked away. I've never been in many situations like that. Dealing with jerks or bullies or anything like that. But one time when I was a sophomore and he was a freshman, this guy was whistling at me but never to the point where he was going to talk to me, but my brother didn't do anything about it. I probably would have liked him to at least tell him to stop or something. I'm independent and everything, but it's always nice to have people stick up for you.

"What?" Troy asked me, noticing how quiet I was.

But I just smiled at him, not letting him know the reason I was. "No, nothing." I took a drink of my lemonade and just sat there. He was the first guy to ever step in and defend me and that's got to count for something, right?


	8. Chapter 8

"Do you still need a ride?"

I smile at Troy as I walked out of the front doors of SMHS. He was standing there and if it were anyone else, it might have been a little creepy, but I knew he was waiting for my brother and I because we both got a ride from him this morning.

But I was confused as to why he was asking me because this morning we told him if he could give us a ride to and FROM school. "Yeah...?" I answered in a question form, slightly confused.

"Oh, I didn't know because your brother said he didn't need a ride after all."

What?! Why didn't he text me and tell me he was going somewhere? Not that he had to, but still, I'd like to know. At the same time, it was sweet that he waited and asked me. He could have just assumed that I went with my brother as well and left. But he didn't. He waited.

"Who'd he go with?" Troy shrugged at my question. Hm. "Yes, though, I still need a ride."

He smiled at me before turning around and leading us to his car in the parking lot. And as we were walking there, I saw Cassidy get into her car and give me a thumbs up. Ugh. That bitch! I told Troy I'd catch up with him and I ran over to Cassidy.

"I'm not taking your advice," I tell her, quiet enough so he couldn't hear even though he's already standing by his car which is a few cars down. And on the other side. I couldn't purposely put myself in these situations to see if Troy was the one. It wasn't fair to Mark.

Cassidy tiptoes and looks over the hood of her car to see Troy just standing there waiting for me. "Ugh, he's so hot, Gabs. Ask him to take you to get food or something before going home. Have a nice little conversation."

I shook my head at her and didn't even say bye. I turned around and walked back to Troy and hopped in his car. This was so bad. I was like emotionally cheating, but ugh. I couldn't help myself if I tried. I really couldn't. I've tried. And I've tired. And I've tried. Nothing.

And I was even trying right now. I was being very quiet in the passenger seat, not saying much. But of course he noticed.

"You okay?"

"Hm?" I perked my head up a little bit, "Oh yeah, I'm fine. I'm just.. feeling a bit dizzy."

He turned down the radio and glanced over at me, "You are? Why? Did you not eat lunch of do you think you're catching something?"

My phone buzzed and I looked down at it on my lap and Mark's named appeared. He was texting me while I was in the car with Troy basically trying to ask him out. I'm the worst. God is trying to teach me a lesson right here, I just know it. I have to stop.

"I'll just drink a tea when I get home."

Too late. "No, let's get you some food. Feeling dizzy is usually because one's hungry and stuff. Did you not pay attention in health class freshman year?" he tried laughing it off a little and I cracked a smile, but still. I was starving, that's probably why I was dizzy, because it was early day today and so we didn't get a lunch since we got out at 1. But I had to stop hanging out with him. I was a horrible person. I just wanted this crush to go away. I wanted Mark to be here.

"Okay," I whispered to him, grabbing my phone and bringing it up towards my face so I could reply to Mark.

Have I mentioned that I was the worst?

**I miss you too. **

Yep, the absolute worst.

* * *

"How was Santa Babara?"

I had to make it seem like it was the best trip ever and that mine and Mark's relationship is rock solid. "Really good!"

But I'm a horrible liar and my facial expressions give everything away. "What happened?"

Shit. What do I even say? I really don't want to get into details because I don't want him to think we have all these problems. It's not like he's into me, but I'm into him and for some reason, I just want him to know that I'm committed to Mark which was ironic because If I truly was, I wouldn't be at lunch with him right now. Plus, why would I tell him? It's not like we're great friends.

"No, it was good, we just got in a tiny argument Saturday afternoon but we were fine by the night," I tell him dipping the last of my fries into thousand island dressing. If you haven't had that at In N Out, you must!

"Oh that's good." He does the exact same thing as me and it's not like he's copying me because he got his own packet to do it. UGH!

And then his phone buzzed on the table and I tried to sneak a peek at who it was because I'm nosy as hell, but he picked it up immediately.

"Shit. I forgot," he said to himself, typing something back and then putting it in his pocket. He looked up at me, "Are you done?"

I nodded, picking up my drink, "Yeah, I am."

"Sorry, I completely forgot I have this package sitting in the back of my car that I have to give to my dad and he kind of needs it today," he tells me, stuffing his last few fries in his mouth, "but I have dinner at 6 for my step-dads birthday so I have to hurry up and give it to him and come back."

"Oh okay," I didn't really know what was going on, all I knew is that we were cleaning up and getting the heck out of there. I put my trash in the trash and then stacked the tray on top of it, with Troy following me.

I wasn't done with my drink, though, so I kept it and we both walked out of the restaurant and quickly got into his car.

"Sorry to rush you home like this," he clicks his seat belt and starts the car almost immediately, "It's almost 2:30 and it's not too far, but I just want to give myself enough time to come back and do some homework before dinner."

And then, I don't know why I said this, well I do know why, but maybe I shouldn't have. "Just go straight from here, you're basically halfway there and I don't mind. I don't have to be home or anything." Which was true. We went to an In N Out a little out of Santa Monica because we knew the one close to our school would be packed because of early dismissal so yeah.

Troy looked at me before backing out of the parking spot, "You sure?"

I shrugged, grabbing my phone from my purse at my feet, "Yeah, why not? There's this really good yogurt place at the Calabasas Commons that I've been craving so here's my opportunity to get it."

He laughed and put his car in reverse, "Okay, thanks," he looks behind him and when he's in the clear, he backs out slowly, "that actually saves me some time because it'd be a lot of backtracking and yeah."

"Exactly why I suggested it."

He laughed, looking to his left to make sure he's okay to go, "Oh please, you just want your frozen yogurt."

I leaned back in the seat a little bit and put down my window a tiny bit, "Maybe."

Troy was smiling to himself and I was sitting in the passenger seat feeling so comfortable. Feeling so relaxed. It was always such a good time with him which definitely didn't help this stupid crush. But I guess that's why I had a crush on him in the first place, right? It sucked. It sucked big time.

But I wasn't doing anything to stop it or prevent it. Ugh.

* * *

"Trooooooy!"

A little girl opened the door. Huh?

"Hey, Evs!" he told her, dropping the package and picking her up instantly, "Why are you opening the door? Where's mom and dad?" And as soon as he said that, this beautiful lady popped out as she was in the middle of putting her hair up.

She had an apron on so she was probably cooking. But my God, she was gorgeous. THIS was Troy's step mom? No wonder he didn't want to live here. Well, his mom was equally as gorgeous but in a different way. This lady was obvious pretty and looked SO young.

"Hi, sweetie!" she tells him, going in for a hug before noticing me, "Oh hi?"

I smile at her, "Hi."

Troy puts the little girl down and introduces me to his step mom, "This is Gabriella, Josh's sister," oh right, Josh has been here before, "And Gabriella, this is my mom, step-mom, whatever, Joyce."

Joyce laughed a bit at how Troy introduced her and I could tell they had this playful relationship which sort of freaked me out. "It's so nice to meet you, sweetie. Your brother is so lovely. He's been over here quite a bit."

Oh maybe over the summer. I only remember him coming with Troy maybe a handful of times since I've been back. "He's okay," I joke and it goes well over. She's laughing. Troy's chuckling. And I kind of am starting to feel comfortable in here.

"Do you guys want a snack or something? I'm just starting to cook dinner but we have snacks, drinks, come on..." she waves us over as she turns around and walks towards the kitchen.

Troy and I follow her with this little girl right next to him and she's tugging at Troy's hand and asking him something. He smiled down at her and then looked to me, "this is my friend Gabriella, wanna say hi?"

The little girl is still clinging on to Troy, being all shy and stuff and she's the cutest thing ever. "Hi, I'm Everly," she wasn't shy enough to introduce herself, though. So cute.

I looked at Troy and he knew what I was thinking, "half-sister."

Oh. Okay. So it wasn't just his step-mom's kids. It was his dad's too. Got it.

We finally made it to the kitchen and he put Everly on the counter as he went over to the fridge and grabbed himself a water. He asked me if I wanted one, too, but I was fine at the moment. I was just taking in their kitchen. It was beautiful. You could tell that they spend a lot of time in there.

Joyce turned around from adding some seasoning into a pot and dusted her hands off on her apron, "So Gabriella, are you older than Josh or younger?" I was a little bummed that she didn't know about me, but what did I expect? For Troy to have this big crush on me like I had on him and to tell her about me and let her know everything? Or that Josh would rave about me to her. I don't know. I'm delusional.

"Older, I'm a senior," I tell her, sitting down on one of the stools and putting my purse on top of the counter, but to the side a bit. Joyce's purse was there too so I figured it was fine.

"You remind me so much of my little sister when she was your age," she tells me, looking at me kind of intently, "The hair and the eyes. You're gorgeous mija." Mija. Hm I wonder where she was from.

"Thank you," I blushed. It was really such a compliment coming from her.

She laughed a little, "Well that was 20 years ago, but she's still gorgeous so I'm sure you will be, too."

Wait. 20 years ago her sister was my age? So her sister is 37 or 38 years old right now basically and it's her younger sister? So she's like 40? 39? 38? No way. I seriously thought she was in her early 30's. Maybe even late 20's. And to be honest, I was a little put off because I hate older guys that date such younger girls, I don't know why. Sometimes it works. And I don't hate it TOO much if the guy doesn't have money, but yeah. In this case, it looks like Troy's dad does have money. But she wasn't young. Well 40ish isn't old, but it's not young either. Wow. Why do I care about this so much?

And then she walked over to the cupboard and took out a few ingredients, "I wish you guys could stay for dinner, but it's John's birthday dinner," she tells us, "I'm making Mole, it's Mark's favorite."

Troy looked over to my and laughed a little bit, "my dad," he tells me.

Okay, so I know little about Troy and for some reason, that's bothering me. I feel like I should know more. I'm jealous that Josh knows more and I don't and I don't even know why. I mean, we're friends. Why didn't I know that he had a half sibling or that his dad's name was Mark or that he basically had a beauty queen for a step mom? Why didn't Josh tell me? I guess I didn't have to know this, but it just meant that he wasn't interested in me. If he was, wouldn't we share things with each other? Wouldn't he kind of want me in on his life, his family and stuff? Ugh. Maybe I shouldn't be here, it's only stressing me out. And maybe I'm also annoyed by this because he seems to know everything about my life, sort of. I mean, he practically lived at my house this summer.

And then this boy comes into the kitchen saying he's hungry.

"Dinner will be ready at 6. Have a snack meanwhile," Joyce tells him, pointing to the cupboard, "but no chips."

And then the boy notices Troy and his face lights up. "Troy! When'd you get here?" he asked him as he went in for a hug and one of those guy handshakes that I never understood. Why do they have to handshake? "Dad finally bought me that new video game last night and we have to play!"

Troy reached over for some grapes that were on the counter and plopped them into his mouth, "I wish I could, bud, but I'm only here for a bit. Just had to drop off a package for dad and then I have to head back," he tells him, "but hey, I'll be back tomorrow and I'm staying all weekend. We can play then."

His brother, I'm assuming, nodded and grabbed some grapes too, "Cool. I have a soccer game Saturday, you're coming right?"

"Absolutely."

And then he turned towards me and I smiled at him, and he kind of just stood there so I figured I should say something. "Hi." Good enough.

Troy stepped in of course, "This is my friend Gabriella," he tells him, "Josh's sister." Okay, yeah, I'll be Josh's sister around here. I mean, it's probably not like I'm coming back anytime soon, right?

"Aw Josh is so cool!" he exclaims with a smile on his face, "tell him I said hi!"

I smiled at him. "I will."

"Gabriella, what are you?' Joyce steps in, leaning against the counter right in front of me, "are you Mexican? I never thought Josh was Mexican until maybe now, and I just forgot to ask."

I nod at her, "Yeah, 3/4. My dad's full Mexican, my mom's half. Half Mexican, half white," I explain to her, "but I pretty much just say I'm Mexican, it's easier instead of saying 3/4 Mexican, 1/4 white."

Plus I'm proud to be Mexican so I embrace it and just tell everyone I am, even though my mom clearly looks half Mexican.

"Your brother is much lighter than you," she tells me, "same with Matthew and Everly. Everly looks exactly like me and Matthew has much lighter skin just like his dad. And like Troy. Troy and Matthew look similar. I know they're half brother's, but still, different moms."

Matt was already out of the kitchen and up the stairs, but I did realize that they looked alike.

"We should have your family over!"

Huh?

"Yeah," she continues, "I mean, Josh and Troy are good friends and I'm sure John and Diana know them so we should get to know them, too. When are they available? I've been telling Troy for quite some time now, actually," She opened up one of the drawers and took out a notepad and a pen.

I looked over at Troy and he kind of just shrugged, leaving it up to me if I think it's a good idea or not. And I know it's for Josh, not me, so I felt a little bummed. But my mom LOVED dinner parties and stuff so I knew if she found this out and I didn't say yes, she'd be mad. "Um anytime, really."

She grabbed her phone and looked through her calendar I'm guessing and decided on next Friday. "Would that work?"

"Yeah, sure," I shrugged, not really knowing, "I'll talk to them and let you know. Well, Troy."

She squealed a bit and wrote it down on her notepad. "Oh I just love having people over for dinner. You know Latina's, they love to cook. And the more, the merrier! Bring whoever!"

Not gonna lie, I was actually a bit excited. It was like my family meeting my boyfriend's family except not really. It just felt like Troy and I would be a little bit closer and for some reason that excited me even though it shouldn't at all because I have Mark. I knew his mom and his step dad, but now I was going to get to know his step mom and dad and it just made it all a little more real that I did like Troy. But I couldn't help it. I didn't know what to do.

"Dad's home!" Everly jumped off the counter which wasn't too high and ran to the front of the house.

Ah suddenly I'm nervous and I know I shouldn't be. I'm his friend, that's it. Josh's sister, as he'll introduce me. Why was I getting nervous? Stop it, Gabriella. And then this guy comes in with Everly in his arms. I shouldn't think this, but he's handsome. Yep. Just like Troy. He has a suit on and with his empty arm, he's carrying a briefcase and a jacket. He looks really good for his age which is I don't know, but I'm assuming mid 40's, so. Okay, seriously, stop Gabriella.

He put Everly down and went over to Troy and gave him a hug and then to Joyce and gave her a kiss on the lips and I don't know how I'm gathering this from watching them for 10 seconds, but they look so in love and it's so cute.

"Dad, this is Gabriella," he tells him.

He put his briefcase down on the counter and his jacket on one of the empty seats and smiled at me, "Oh Josh's sister?" he asked and I nodded, "Nice to meet you, Gabriella."

I smiled at him, "Nice to meet you, too." How did he know I was Josh's sister?

"He mentioned he had a sister and you two look so much alike," he tells me as he walks over to the fridge and grabs himself a beer, "you must get that a lot, right?"

So maybe they have brought me up, but of course they don't know how I look like so they would have to tell them I'm Josh's sister in order for them to know. Maybe Joyce would have figured it out like his dad had, but Troy didn't give her a chance to. "Kind of," I tell him. "Actually, yeah, we do but I'm sure he hates being told he looks like his sister."

"Oh I'm sorry," he apologizes and if I'm discreetly trying to tell him I hate it too.

I quickly shake my head and laugh it off, "Oh no, I don't mind. People always assure me that I definitely look like a girl so it's fine." It made all of them laugh which I didn't expect. I mean, yeah, I'm funny, but of course I'm the one who thinks that. I don't actually know if I really am to other people.

Maybe they were just trying to humor me. You know, a pity laugh.

"Are you guys staying for dinner?"

Troy came over and sat next to me on one of the stools and shook his head, "No, it's John's birthday, we're going out to dinner."

His dad's eyes widened a bit as he grabbed a handful of grapes, "Oh that's right, that's right," he said, throwing them in his mouth and taking his phone out from his pocket, "I've been so busy, I haven't had time to wish him a happy birthday."

Huh?

"Have you wished him one?" he turned around and asked Joyce as she was at the stove checking on the food.

She nodded and I was just sitting there, confused. Huh? Are they all friends? Do they all get along? Was this normal? Cassidy's parents were divorced and they barely communicated. They didn't end on bad terms, but still, they both had new husbands and wives so it was weird for them to talk.

"Where's the bathroom?" I whispered to Troy. All that soda was catching up to me.

He pointed, but it didn't get across, so he told me, "Go out that way, and to the left and it'll be the first door on the right."

I smiled at him and got up and turned the corner and followed his instructions. Only I didn't because it led me to the living room. Shit. He said left, not right. So I went back but I overheard my name in the kitchen and of course, I'm nosy so I stopped for a minute to try to listen.

"She's a senior?"

I guess his dad wanted to know what grade I was in, but still, I wasn't leaving yet.

"She's gorgeous, Troy," I heard Joyce say, "you've got to be interested, right? Do you like her?"

Uhhhhh. I'm getting chills just thinking about the answer. Which I don't know why, because it's going to be no. "She has a boyfriend." Wait. He didn't deny it? Oh my gosh. He should have said no, right?

"Aw that sucks," Joyce said. And then I didn't hear them discuss it any further so I quickly and quietly went and used the bathroom.

What did his answer mean? That he is interested, but I have a boyfriend so it can't happen? Or nothing at all? He just didn't want to say no. This is too much. I need to get out of here and stop hanging out with him. I'm going crazy. And not the good kind of crazy. It meant, nothing Gabriella. It was just the truth.

* * *

"I didn't know you had half-siblings," I told Troy as we were driving off his street and heading back to his other street aka home.

He glanced over at me and moved his shoulders a bit, in a weird shruggish way, "Well now you do," he tells me and I just give him this blank look, "I wasn't trying to hide it. Josh knows. I just didn't see a point in bringing it up."

It's kind of funny that he doesn't realize how badly I want to know things about him. He probably thinks we're friends only because of Josh and stuff, but that couldn't be further than the truth. I WANT to be his friend and I WANT to know things about his life even if I shouldn't. Even if it makes me a shitty girlfriend to Mark and a shitty person in general. I couldn't help it.

But I couldn't make a big deal about it, "Okay," was all I tell him before grabbing my iPod. I was a little mad at him, to be honest, so I was going to put my headphones in and listen to music for this whole 30 minute car ride.

He spoke up before I could even turn it on, though, forcing me to hear what he had to say. "Are you mad about it or something?" Of course. Of course I look mad. I can't hide any of my fucking emotions. It sucks. I had to get better at it. And he had to get worse at reading people.

"No."

He's going to call me out on it right... now...

"Why are you mad?"

I pulled out the headphones from my ear even though no sound is coming out and turned to him slightly. I guess I'll give him a little piece of my mind. "It's just weird to me that you basically know everything about my family, my life included even if you don't care about it, and after today, I realized I don't know much about you. I mean, I know you're Josh's friend, but we're friends now and you spend an awful amount of time at my house so I don't know, it's weird learning about these things when I feel like I should already know them. Or anything, really. I don't even know your favorite color!"

Okay, so the reasons were 50/50. I felt like I should know about him since we are friends and he does know everything about my family, but also for personal reasons, you know? So I lied a bit, but that doesn't hurt anybody, right?

"You want to know more about me?" he asks with a slight chuckle before turning right at the stop light.

Uhhhh. "Well when you say it like that, it sounds a bit..." what's the word? "I don't know. What if I was over all the time and you barely knew anything about me? Wouldn't that be weird?"

He cleared his throat and looked in his rear-view mirror before switching lanes to get closer to the freeway which was about a mile away. "No, yeah, I get you. It's just... I'm not trying to hide anything. Josh knows. Your mom knows. Your dad does, too. I talk about them all the time," he tells me, "I'm in your house a lot, but you're not around. You're either out and about or upstairs doing homework, talking to Mark, I don't know. And it's not like we hang out all the time. I mean, yeah, we hang out, but you know..."

Oohhh. Awkward. Shit. I feel so stupid for even saying anything now because yeah, that's actually the truth. And it's not like in Chemistry, he'll just spill his life to me. What business does he have bringing up his brother and sisters during an hour of chemistry lecture? None, really.

I'll make light of it, though. "Okay, now I feel stupid," I tell him resting my head on the fist of my arm as my arm is resting on my leg, "I just felt like you know more about me than I know about you and I don't know, makes me feel like a bitch."

That part is true, actually.

"I'm much more of a listener," he tells me. That's for sure. Whenever him, Josh and I are together, grabbing food or whatever, I'm always talking, venting or whatever. And I know my mom talks about me to him. I've overheard her. "But I'm down to share whatever you want to know."

I want to know everything. About his ex girlfriends, who he likes, if he likes anyone, etc. But I couldn't. Ugh. "How long have your dad and step mom been together?"

He put his foot on the brake as we came to a red light and he stretched his arms out, letting out a yawn, "12 years, maybe. They married after a year of dating and I wasn't too thrilled at the time, but I was young. They're great for each other. I like her."

And then I stayed quiet, not for any specific reason, though.

"I know what you're thinking, but no, stop," he tells me with a small laugh, "everyone always tells me, but I've known her since I was young. She's not this hot woman to me, she's my mom."

Ugh, dead. He was the best man, ever. "Hey, I wasn't thinking that," I told him with a slight laugh. Maybe I was earlier, but not now. "How old is she?"

"40? 41?" he said, pushing the gas pedal as soon as the light turned green, "Shit, I'm not really sure, but definitely one of those."

So I was right. "Totally thought she was younger," I tell him, a little embarrassed, but I shouldn't be because she does look young. Not super young, but 30's for sure. And I guess 30 and 40 isn't too much of an age difference, but still.

He merged on the freeway before even saying anything else and once he was able to get into the swing of traffic on the freeway, he glanced over at me and just kind of smiled, "My dad would never date someone 10 years younger," he tells me, "Imagine if she was only 10 years older than me? Gross."

I laughed because I liked them. I liked his dad and his step mom and... him. Ugh. "So they had two kids, your half siblings, and they get along with your parents...?

It was something I had been wondering about since leaving their house and hearing that his dad had to call and wish him a happy birthday. I know it's quite possible to be friendly and stuff, but wishing each other a happy birthday and stuff. Kind of too close for comfort, don't you think?

"Yeah," he laughed, "I mean, there's boundaries. But for the most part, we're one big happy family. We get together for Thanksgiving, Christmas, birthday parties. If John was having a birthday party, they'd come, but it's just a small dinner so yeah. It's weird how it all worked out."

"Cassidy's parents barely even talk to each other."

He switched lanes to get into the carpool lane once traffic cleared up a bit and nodded his head, "I know, we got really lucky. I think because they really put their kids first. You know how people always say that? But usually it's not the case, but with my parents, they definitely put us first and yeah, they get along. There's no more feelings there so it's not awkward. Everyone's comfortable. It works."

Why did I want to cry right now? I'm emotional and everything makes me want to cry, especially this. It was so sweet how they got along for not only the kids, but for themselves. Okay, get yourself together. It's not that emotional. It's probably common. Stop. Stop. Stop.

"That's really cool," I tell him, "so I'm sure it's not a little uncomfortable having half siblings?"

He shook his head, "Not at all."

And then for the rest of the car ride, he let me in. He answered questions, he told me things I didn't know, we laughed, cried, no, just kidding, we didn't cry, but we did laugh. And even though I felt like I knew enough about him to like him, I now know that I didn't. But guess what? I still do like him. Maybe even more than I originally did. So I don't know if it was such a good idea to tell him I knew very little about him, but who cares anymore. Maybe Cassidy's right.

Finally we were home, though, and it was about 5:20. We sort of spent a little more time at his dad's house than he probably planned so I hope he's able to get some of his homework done before AND after dinner.

"Thanks," I tell him, closing his door and holding onto my books. I walked over to the end of his driveway and was going to turn left to go home but I turned around to say bye one last time. I don't know why. "Have fun."

He nodded at me and then called my name.

"Yeah?"

He stepped forward a bit so I could hear him better. "Josh is coming to dinner with us, and you can too, if you want," he tells me, shoving both his hands into his pockets, "We're going to Katsuya. I know you like Japanese food."

I did. And I was craving sushi SO bad. And Katsuya is SO good. But I'd feel like I was intruding. I've only met John a handful of times so I don't know if he'd even want me at HIS birthday dinner, you know? "Oh, no you don't have to do that," I tell him, waving my hand, "you've opened up enough."

He laughed, "No, really, maybe you're right. Maybe you should know my family more since we live next door and I know yours," he tells me and it's a good argument so how could I say no to that?

"Okay," I tell him, "I''ll go get ready."

I turned around and then walked up my driveway and finally reached the front porch before hearing my name being called again. Umm. What does he want now? Not that I was annoyed by it or anything.

I backed up and peered over. He was on his front porch and he was getting ready to open his door. "Red," was all he tells me.

"WHAT?" I scream back so he could hear me.

He backs up a bit and goes down the steps so I could hear him even better, "My favorite color is red."

I just smile at him and he smiles back and then he's back up his steps and opening his door. And once he's inside, I turn back and open my door. And I can't stop smiling. Why can't I stop smiling? It's been such a good afternoon. And it'll probably be an even better night and I couldn't wait.

Then I remembered that I haven't texted Mark back in 2 hours.

Shit. What is happening?


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm sorry sweetie, but your grandma can't drive herself to her doctor's appointment. I didn't even realize I scheduled them on the same day until last night when she called me and reminded me," my mom poured herself some orange juice and then me some.

I have a dermatology appointment today for some weird pimple that I have on the top of my head, but it's all the way in the OC. Oh why? Because it's a family friend's place and my mom goes there, my aunts, everyone in my family. I've never had to go until now and I don't mind it, I don't mind driving as much as they think, I mean, I'd prefer not to, but I don't mind at all. I just wanted someone to go to my appointment with me. It's not like it was down the street and if something were to happen, someone could come. No, I was an hour away. But everyone I'd want to go with me is busy. My friends, my whole family. But what did I expect? It was a Saturday. Seriously though, who goes to the doctor's on a Saturday? Me and my grandma, that's who. It sucked, but it was the only time I could go unless I wanted to miss school or sit in traffic in the afternoon after I get out of school.

"You'll be fine. When you're there, call Briana and she'll go with you," she told me closing the refrigerator door as soon as she was done putting the orange juice away.

"Oh wow, I didn't even think of that, totally forgot," I told her, my face lighting up. Briana was like a sister to me. I didn't get to see her as often as I'd like because she lived an hour away but we'd talk all the time and stuff. Her mom and my mom are absolute best friends and have been since high school, but they moved when we were just 10 years old. Of course we still kept in contact. And I'd see her as often as we could. Her driving out here with her mom or us driving there. Day trips. Weekend trips. Everything. How did I forget she lived there?! Maybe because I was preoccupied with how much I DIDN'T want to go to this appointment and how all I wanted to do was lay in bed and eat a gallon of Ben and Jerry's ice cream. "Yeah, I'll call her."

"Okay, good," my mom came up to me and gave me a kiss on top of my head, "I gotta go, and you should too. Call me after you get out, okay?"

I nodded and waved her off as she grabbed an apple on her way out. I got off the stool and grabbed myself an apple too and then went upstairs and grabbed my purse and put on some boots. I really did not want to go, but I knew I had to. I've had this weird pimple on my scalp for months now.

So I grabbed my keys from the key bowl or whatever and opened the front door to get on my way.

But to my surprise, Troy Bolton was standing there looking as hot as ever. "Troy?"

"Oh hi," he tells me, taking his hand away from the door bell which I assume he was about to ring, "Sorry," he apologizes, "um is Josh home? He wasn't texting me back."

I adjust my purse because it was falling a bit and shake my head as I close the door behind me. "No," I separate my house keys from my others on my key chain and put it in the key hole to lock it, "He went with my dad and Ava to this marathon in Sherman Oaks."

It was a breast cancer run that we participated in every year, but my mom and I couldn't this year so it was just them three. Ava probably wouldn't be able to keep up, but my other grandma would be there on the sidelines to watch her while they ran/walked it.

"Oh that was today?" he asked stepping back a bit, "I thought it was tomorrow."

I turned around from locking the door and shook my head, "No, today at 8," It was now 10 and I guess I could have gone for a bit, but eh, I would be cutting it close and back tracking so I had to sit this one out which sucked, but what are you gonna do?

"You didn't go?"

I watched him walk down the steps and then followed him until we were both standing near my car, "No, I have a dermatology appointment at 11:45 so I couldn't."

"It's only 10," he pointed out with a small laugh, "or are you going somewhere else?"

He stood there running his hand through his hair and it was the most attractive thing I have ever seen. He's done it before but it just gets better and better. Seriously, why is he so good looking? It wasn't fair and it sucked that I lived right next door to him. And that I have a boyfriend. And that I'm not blonde, 5'10 with blue eyes because that's who he deserves and probably likes. I mean, Megan's blonde and has blue eyes and they hooked up. So.

"Oh, no," I told him, snapping out of my ridiculous thoughts, "it's in Newport Beach so I have to leave now just in case there's a bit of traffic and stuff."

"You're going all the way to Newport for an appointment?"

It sounded ridiculous because there were SO many good doctors here in LA, but whatever. "He's a family friend and we always go there. Well, I haven't been, but whenever someone in my family has to, that's where we go," I tell him, "it's like getting a credit card from Wells Fargo if your uncle or dad works for Bank of America. You just don't."

He laughed and looked away for a minute before looking back, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

I didn't want to stop talking to him, but I had to get going so how do I get rid of him? I made my way around my car and to the drivers side and unlocked my car, opening the door a bit discreetly so it didn't seem like I was just brushing off the conversation we were having.

He shrugged, "How long are you staying?"

"Um, I'm not sure. I have my appointment, however long that takes, and then I was going to meet up with my friend and I don't know how long that will take," I tell him and he's just standing there taking it all in, "I really don't have a set schedule."

"Mind if I come?"

WHAT? I stopped opening the door and left it open half way and looked at him, "you want to come with me to Newport?" What does this mean? Oh my gosh! how exciting!

"My sister lives there," he reminds me, "I haven't seen her in a few weeks so maybe I can get lunch with her and stuff while you go to your appointment and hang with you friend... if that's okay with you."

Oh right. His sister goes to school there. That's why he wants to go. Not for you, Gabriella. "Sure, I'll save you some gas," I tell him with a small laugh so he knows I'm kidding. "Are you ready to go?"

He nods, "Yeah, let me just grab my wallet and my phone."

He takes off to his house and I slip into the car and pull down the mirror right away. I fix my eyeliner a bit that was starting to smearing and then grab my purse and apply some chapstick. Okay, calm down, Gabriella, stop fixing yourself up for this boy. You have a boyfriend.

It sucked that I always needed to remind myself that I had a boyfriend. A boyfriend I hadn't seen in a little while now. Ugh. Oh well.

"Ready," Troy kind of startles me as he slips into the car.

I look over at him and smile before putting my keys in the ignition and buckling myself. This was going to be a long car ride, I could feel it.

* * *

"So it's nothing? Just a random pimple?" Briana asks me as we're walking out of the doctor's office and to my car.

I was explaining to her what Dr. Michaels told me about it. "Yeah, as long as it's not growing bigger or bleeding or anything like that, I shouldn't worry about it." And it wasn't. It wasn't uncomfortable or hurtful, it was just there and I had no idea why. I didn't know you could get pimples on your head.

"Hm, weird," she tells me as we reach my car. "Are you hungry? My mom told me she's making lasagna, your favorite."

Oh God. I didn't even have to answer her. She knew I would be down for her mom's lasagna. I always am. Even if I wasn't hungry. But I am, I'm starving. "I'm sorry if I speed," I tell her, laughing as I get into the car with her doing the exact same thing.

I pulled out as fast as I could and turned right to get out of this parking lot. Thank God her house was only 5 minutes away.

"So Troy came with you?"

Oh yeah, I briefly told her before I went in that Troy was here but we didn't get to discuss it too much because the nurse came and got me. "Yeah," I couldn't help but smile, "his sister goes to UC Irvine so I dropped him off there before coming here and yeah."

She reached over and turned on the air and pointed the vents to her. It was a little hot, but not really outside. I guess because my car had been sitting there for a little while. "He likes you, right?"

Briana knew everything. Even though we didn't live in the same town or saw each other as much as I would have liked to, I still talked to her almost everyday and clued her in on my life. Which meant harboring secret feelings for Troy. Well, they're pretty much only secret from him. And my family. All of my close friends know which is probably not something I should be telling them just in case someone eventually overhears. But I can't help it. Ugh.

"Ugh I wish," I turned right at the stop sign, "Briana, I'm a horrible person. I have Mark. I like Mark. Mark's nice and sweet and smart. Things that I LOVE in a guy. I shouldn't have these feelings."

"Gabriella, I've seen his picture," she tells me, "you'd be a horrible person if you DIDN'T like him."

Briana could always make me laugh. Since we were young, I remember always laughing around her and that's why I was so sad when she moved away because we would laugh and laugh and laugh.

"No, seriously, this isn't funny," I was still laughing a bit though, "it's serious and I need help. And I need to get over him."

And before I knew it, we were at her house and in her kitchen and her mom was taking the lasagna out of the oven as if on cue. And it smelled AMAZING. Beyond amazing actually.

"Gabs!"

I loved Beth just like a mom so I was so excited to see her. It's been a little while. "I've missed you aunt Beth!" I gave her a hug and then backed away and dug right into the plate of raspberries and blackberries she had out. I felt like they were just for me so of course I grabbed some. They were my absolute fav.

"Oh, we've missed you, too, sweetie," she tells me, going over to the sink and rinsing her hands, "fill me in. How was Spain, how's your boyfriend that I've heard little to nothing about, how's school. Tell me everything."

I laughed as I grabbed a few more raspberries and then took a seat on top of the counter. We all sat on top of the counter at her house. It was roomy and in the middle of the kitchen, so why not?

"Spain was absolutely breathtaking, so much fun," I threw in the last few raspberries into my mouth and swallowed before continuing, "I don't know if I could say it was life changing, but it was a really great experience. If I want to go away for college, I'd definitely be ready."

Beth patted her hands on the dish towel and then laid it out, coming over to me and Briana, "Oh God, I hope not because then I'd see you less than I already do and I would hate that."

Me, too. "I'm not planning on going far at all, don't worry," I assure her, "I'm just saying. But yeah, it was great. That's where I met Mark. You know he's from Santa Barbara and stuff. I think my mom likes him, but I'm scared to ask if she actually does."

Beth laughed and leaned back on the counter across from us, "Well, she hasn't told me anything so it's safe to assume she does," she clues me in, "how's that going? Has it been hard? I know he's not that far away, but it's not a simple drive."

"It's okay," I tell her truthfully. I talk to my mom about this from time to time, but she had her doubts about it so I didn't feel the most comfortable talking to her about it. "It's not easy. My last boyfriend was always there. If I wanted him to come over for movie night, he'd be there in 10 minutes so it's been an adjustment but I left Spain not being able to say goodbye to him so I don't know. He's what I look for in a guy."

And then I noticed Briana giving me a look and a sort of smile and I knew she wanted me to bring up Troy, but I couldn't. She was my mom's best friend and I was not planning on telling my mom about this. No way.

"What?" Beth asked, crossing her arms, "What's going on?"

"Yeah, Gabriella, what's going on?" Briana turned towards me and smirked at me. I was going to kill her. Okay, not really. But I didn't tell her not to mention it to her mom so I couldn't really be mad.

I guess I had to tell her. I mean, she could keep a secret right? "Um," I hopped off the counter and walked around it to the fridge to grab something to drink, "I kind of maybe like another guy but it's not that big of a deal and he's not interested so it's fine. Are you hungry? I'm hungry. Let's eat!"

I open the fridge and grab myself an iced tea and then walk over to the table and sit down, pretending to wait for them to bring the food over but they're both in the same exact position they've been in and ugh. Beth finally speaks up though.

"You like another boy?"

I put my head down on the table and my arms around it and just nodded. I was embarrassed.

"Who is it?" I looked up and she was now standing in front of me with Briana following slightly behind. And then she took a seat on the chair in front of me and crossed her hands across the table. "Is it a big crush?"

I bit down on my lip and sighed. I couldn't answer yes. "I don't know, but um, his name's Troy and he's my neighbor..."

"Oh Troy?!"

What? "Briana!" I semi-yelled at her as she sat down in the chair next to her mom.

"No," Beth shakes her head, "She didn't tell me anything. Just because I haven't seen you in a while doesn't mean I haven't seen your mom. I've met him before! I went over quite a bit this summer since I was in and out of LA so I know him, he was hanging out at your house most days I was over."

Of course he was. He still is. And that's the worst part of it all. I can't go down to the kitchen and get a banana without seeing his beautiful face. These days, it hasn't been as much, but still. "Do you blame me?" I asked, now that she knows how he looks.

She laughed and shook her head, "Not for the reasons you think, though."

Huh?

"He's an attractive young man," she continues, "but he's also very polite and charming. And gracious and the way he would talk and hang out with Ava was the most precious thing, ever. It's so adorable to see Josh do it, but that's his sister, you expect it. This 17 year old is completely enamored with Ava and Ava is with him and it's so sweet to watch. He was just so kind and I don't know, I got a good vibe from him."

"So you get why I'm torn, Beth," I groan and sigh and put my head down and shake it and ugh. Everything you would do in a stressful situation. "I don't want to like him. I have Mark. Those 3 months in Spain were really something and I can't just throw that away for some guy who I don't even know if he likes me back, you know? But I do. And it freaking sucks because I don't know how to get rid of these feelings. I can't tell my brother to stop hanging out with him."

Briana was just sitting there watching her mom and I go back and forth in our conversation. I wonder how she felt about the whole thing since we didn't get into it in the car or over the phone these past couple of weeks, but I guess I'll get her mother's opinion first.

"You know, when I was a senior in high school, I was dating this guy Steve and he was great. He had all these qualities I really admired and he treated me like a princess. I thought I hit the jackpot with him," she starts telling me this story and I don't really know where it's going but I'll listen, "anyway, we were about a couple months in and I was so happy. I thought I couldn't get happier. But then my cousin brought his friend to my other cousins birthday party and his name was Ryan Carmichael and he was so attractive..."

Ryan Carmichael as in Ryan Carmichael, her husband? Okay, I think I know where she's going with this story. And I probably won't like it.

"And after that, I hung out with him and saw him whenever I'd hang out with my cousin because they were friends and sure enough, I got feelings for him. And of course I felt so bad because I had Steve. Steve was great. But Ryan, Ryan was just something else. I couldn't even explain to my friends what it was. Your mom told me I should just try things out with Ryan. And I didn't know. I mean, I knew I liked both but Steve and I were boyfriend and girlfriend, we were official. How could I let this happen you know? So after a lot of thought, I really just listened to my heart and I broke up with Steve and asked Ryan if he wanted to hang out. And well, you know the rest..."

Married for 21 years. 2 great kids. 3 dogs. A beautiful house. A beautiful marriage. The best life.

"Yeah, but Beth, maybe you were the exception," I tell her, trying to be realistic, "Mark could be the one for me and I could blow all of that if I give it a chance with Troy." Wait. What if he's not into me? "Not that I can. I have NO idea if he's into me or not."

"If Mark's meant to be yours, he will be. Regardless if you break it off and give Troy a chance," she tells me, getting up out of her seat, "I mean that in the least cliche way possible. It worked for me and it could definitely work for you. Or it could not. You'll never know."

Ugh. This is the absolute worst. I'm always saying that, but it is.

"And if you're sitting here complaining about it, it's because you can't deny your feelings and you don't want to," she points out, "I don't condone cheating, even though you're emotionally cheating already, but break it off with Mark and give Troy a chance."

It's easy for her to say. "I'll think about it," I tell her, truthfully, "I think my three months with Mark might have been different than your two months with Steve so I can't just sit here and say, yeah, absolutely, that's what I'll do! Because I really do like Mark. And I do believe it's something great."

The good about all of this is that Troy had no idea.

* * *

After having lunch, and a few hours of shopping with Briana and her mom, I texted Troy to ask if he was ready to go home. It was about 5:30 and he asked if I wanted to go have an early dinner with him and his sister. I mean, I couldn't say no. I was telling him I was ready to go so what could my excuse be?

None. So that's why I was sitting in front of this Mexican restaurant that was in between Irvine and Newport waiting for them. I didn't mind, I could always eat. But I think I'd rather be spending my time with Briana than this, but I couldn't say that to Troy. I didn't necessarily need to get home either, I just didn't want to keep him here all night which I could have easily done. I could have spent the night, even. But now I'm stuck going to dinner with them. Okay, that sounds harsh. I was hungry. Not TOO hungry, but I could definitely eat... like always.

"Hey."

I looked up from my iphone and saw Troy coming my way with this gorgeous brunette. I was jealous for a second but then remembered it was his sister. God, get a hold of yourself Gabriella. "Hi."

They were now standing in front of me and his sister was smiling at me and she took the liberty to introduce herself, "I'm Sam, it's so nice to meet you, I've heard so much about you!"

What? Oh my gosh! I think I'm starting to get some butterflies.

"Okay, well maybe not a whole lot, I just felt like that's something you say to someone you've never met before but have heard of," she clarifies with a small laugh, "Your brother... I know your brother."

Oh right. Yeah, of course it was Josh who she knew me by. Not Troy. Get a grip of yourself, Gabriella. Stop imagining that he actually likes you, too. "Oh, yeah," I laughed along with her, "Josh is my brother and I hope he said good things."

"Of course!"

And then we made our way into the restaurant and thankfully, they had a table for us so we didn't have to wait. I mean, it was almost 6 on a Saturday night so I thought for sure we were going to have to, but nope. They took us to a booth in the back and I slid in and Troy slid in right next to me and his sister was across from us. I liked this seating arrangement, but in my crazy head, I felt like we were a couple sitting on the same side. Ugh.

"Have you ever been here?" Sam asked me as opened her menu and started reading over the entrees.

I nodded then realized she was too busy looking down at her menu, "Yeah, a couple of times. It's really good, especially the enchiladas," I open my menu too even though I think I already know what I want, "I spend a lot of time here because my aunt and best friend live here."

"Oh really?" she asks, rhetorically, "I love it here. I mean, LA is my home, but it just gets to be too much sometimes. Here, I feel like it's less crowded even though it is a big place. I just really love it."

So do I. I want to move here. I probably will.

"What can I get you guys to drink?" Our waitress interrupted us as she put down a basket of chips and salsa. Yesss.

I order a coke, and so did Troy and Sam ordered an horchata. Dammit, I should have ordered that too. Oh well.

"I think I'm going to get the Burrito Supreme," Troy closed his menu and pushed it off to the side before grabbing his phone that was sitting where his menu was. He unlocked his screen and went to his text messages where he had one. I wasn't trying to be nosy, well maybe a little bit, but I noticed he was texting some girl named Simone. Ugh. I hate that name. I looked away before Sam or him could even see me looking. And I looked back at my menu.

But I already knew what I wanted. I wanted the cheese enchiladas with the rice and beans and a side of guacamole. It's what I always got when I come here.

"I'm going to trust you Gabriella, and I'm going to get the enchiladas," Sam tell me as she peers her eyes away from the menu and onto me, "If not, you're paying for them." I knew she was joking because it was followed by a laugh.

I think I like her. I don't know her that well, obviously, but she seems like a cool chick. "They're good, I promise."

"So what's it like having my brother as a new member of your family?"

Oh God, no. Can I please unhear that question? The thought of her implying that he's like another brother to me makes me sick since I like him for crying out loud! Really, I didn't even see him as that. My family members were around him WAY more than I was. Since school started, my mom's mentioned he's been around less, but in the summer, for sure they got to know him a lot and stuff. They probably do consider him family, I don't know.

Thank God Troy interjected, "I'm not a member of their family," he tells her with a slight laugh to not make it seem so serious like he doesn't want to be.

"I was away when he spent all summer at my house," I tell her, thinking now's a good time to answer since Troy prefaced it for me, "and I mean, we're friends, we have a class together, but when he's over, he's normally just with Josh... or my younger sister."

She nodded her head and then looked at Troy. It was one of those sibling looks that only they understood. Ugh. No fair. She then grabbed a couple of chips and dipped them in salsa, "do you have a boyfriend?" she asked me before stuffing them in her mouth, one by one.

Why did I think about it? Why did I stall? Of course I have a boyfriend. "Yeah," I tell her and she looks at me kind of funny which was expected.

"Yeah?"

I laughed, out of nervousness, "Sorry, I don't know, I do, it's long distance. I mean, I don't forget I have a boyfriend, but not seeing him everyday sometimes makes you feel like you don't."

And then her face softened a little bit and she nodded in agreement? "I did long distance my senior year after meeting this guy at a party. He lived about 10 minutes away and for a month and a half it was really good, but then he moved and we tried it out. And it didn't work. It's hard. Long distance is really hard."

Hm I was interested. I could use some tips. Wait, or maybe not since it didn't work out for her. But everyone's different, right? "Why didn't it work?" Oops, am I being intrusive? "...if you don't mind me asking."

"Oh no, not at all," she waved it off, "we didn't start the long distance thing loving each other or having a good, strong foundation. I think that's ultimately why. We cared about each other, and I don't think there was anything else going on except for the fact that it was too hard."

I guess that makes sense. "But what if you really like them and don't want to break it off?" I asked her, grabbing my drink. I felt weird asking that in front of Troy because I don't know, I liked him and I was talking about my boyfriend. Even though he has no idea, I still felt weird about it.

"I was in the same predicament. You think, but I like him enough to try to make this work," she explains to me, "but you have to face reality sometimes and realize that if it's not making you happy, you have to walk away."

I felt like I was in a cheesy romance movie. Troy was just sitting there stuffing his face with chips and I wish I could join him, but we already started this conversation and it was kind of my fault for asking so I have to keep it going or at least listen to what she had to say. "Yeah, I guess so."

"It's just, we weren't around each other to build that strong foundation, you know? You can't build trust over skype."

Yeah, true. I chuckled a bit as I grabbed a chip, "No, yeah, I get it. It's never easy."

"Are you having doubts?"

I didn't want to say the truth. It was embarrassing and I didn't want Troy to know. "Oh no, no, it's just hard."

"Well that's good," she tells me and then we're interrupted by our waitress coming back with our drinks and asking if we were ready to order. We were, so we did and I was kind of happy she interrupted when she did.

I wanted to get off the topic of Mark. It just felt uncomfortable.

* * *

"Where are we?" I asked Troy all groggily as I rubbed my eyes. But then I looked at the signs we were passing on the freeway and recognized exactly where we were.

He glanced over at me, "Good nap?"

I sat up and straightened myself out along with my hair and then pulled the mirror down and checked my makeup making sure I didn't smear my eyeliner after rubbing my eyes. It was a bit smeared but I fixed it. Good thing I didn't have mascara on or that would have clumped.

When we were done having dinner, and we were walking back to my car, he offered to drive back since I drove on the way or something like that. I don't really remember. I just remember passing him the keys without any hesitation. I didn't care if people drove my car. Well, I did a little bit, but he was a good driver so I trusted him. And so far, so good. We're about 10 minutes from my house. I mean, our houses. Lol.

"Oh it was great," I answered him. It really was. I had woken up way too early this morning and for no reason either. Just because.

He laughed and turned the radio down a bit, "We're almost home," he clues me in as if I haven't figured it out yet. But I just nod. "Can I ask you a question?"

I was a little bit worried. I hate when people ask me that. Why can't they just come out and ask me the question? "Sure."

"It's not a big deal, I was just wondering why you lied to my sister?" he asks me as he exits the freeway.

Ummmm what? "What are you talking about?" I asked, half clueless. I know he's referring to something about Mark, but I don't know exactly what. "About what exactly?"

He came to a stop at the stop light and adjusted himself in his seat a bit. "I don't want you to be offended or anything, I'm not trying to tell you how you feel, I just, you said you were happy with Mark and I feel like that's a lie."

I was about to open my mouth to say something, but he kept going, so I let him.

"I know you hardly know my sister and you probably don't want her knowing your business, but I really think she could have helped you out if you came to her with the truth having gone through a similar situation. I don't know."

Honestly, I didn't know whether to be upset that he thinks I'm unhappy in my relationship or flattered and giddy that he cares enough to realize that I am in fact unhappy with the way my relationship was going. I'm not completely unhappy but in some aspects, I am. And he gets that.

"I'm not mad," I start off with that and then turn towards him a bit as he pushes on the gas pedal to turn left. "It's just not something I've really come to terms with. I haven't even told my friends."

"Oh," he tells me as if he was just making up some bullshit lie to see if I would confess. But I knew he wasn't. He just now probably felt uncomfortable.

I sighed. I was finally going to talk about it out loud how I really felt and it was to a boy I liked. What the heck. This is all too fucked up. How did I even get in this predicament? I've talked to people about how it's hard and how sometimes I don't know what to do. But nobody knows how unhappy I've been lately and how I'm thinking about pulling the plug. And half of it has to do with Troy. I'm unhappy because my boyfriend is in another city and it's not like we text 24/7. No, that's not how our relationship has been. I'm unhappy because I went from having a whirlwind romance in freaking Spain to having to come home to long distance. I'm unhappy because Troy Bolton showed up in my life and made me like him and made me feel like a horrible person. I'm just unhappy with the romance in my life. I'm happy with how school's going. But relationships? Unhappy. Unhappy. Unhappy.

But first I had to know how he knew. Is he some sort of psychic? "How do you know I'm unhappy?"

He put the turn signal on and turned right on a street, heading into our neighborhood. "I'm good at reading people," he shrugs as if it's not big deal he's here reading my mind, heart and soul. Okay, I'm being dramatic, "and not in a bad way, I just don't feel you're the same girl I met when you first came home. Not that your personality changed or anything, just your mood maybe. You're still happy and outgoing, the same person I assume you've always been, but to me, it just seems a little forced. Like something's bothering you and I know it can't be school, you're getting straight A's. I know it's not your parents, your mom has even said you guys never fight. So, I'm just guessing it's about Mark, since you still hang out with all your friends."

Hmm.

"I could be completely wrong, though!"

He wasn't. "You aren't," I told him, looking out the window. Even though we were in our neighborhood, it was still another 5 minute drive or so. It was a big neighborhood and we were unfortunately at the end of it all. "I don't want to be unhappy. Mark is great. Well, maybe not so great since it doesn't seem like he's making a big enough effort to keep this going, but he still makes one and I can't be mad at that. I just, I never realized I needed someone who could be with me whenever I needed them. Not like I have to be dependent, but I think I just need to know that they're there for me- physically."

Oh grosss. Did it just make it seem like I needed sex? God, I hope not.

"Why don't you talk to him about it?" he suggests, "You guys can easily see each other every weekend. Santa Barbara is not far at all and is actually ideal for a long distance relationship, if you ask me."

Nope. I didn't want him to try to fix things mainly because it meant that he had no interest in me. "I don't want to have to ask him," I looked out the window as we passed Phil's house. I loved that he lived so close. Sometimes I jogged there and then his mom would make me eat pie to make my jog go to waste, but I didn't care. And now I'm getting distracted. Ugh. Troy. I turned back to him and gave him a weak smile, "I just wanna go back to Spain."

It was the honest truth, but at the same time, even though my life is crazy, complicated and full of confusion right now, I wanted to be right here. Because even if Troy is never anything more, I love having his friendship and his company. Something about him just made me feel safe, comfortable and like I could talk to him about seriously anything and he'll be there to give me his honest opinion accompanied by a few laughs. Okay, maybe a lot of laughs.

"I'm sorry," he tells me.

And then we're driving in and out of streets, he's taking a shortcut he swears gets you home faster, but I didn't know. I was happy with the route I always took. And before I knew it, we were in front of our houses, pulling into my driveway. Maybe his way was better. I guess he's just the best at everything.

"I shouldn't have said anything, it's your life, who am I to say if you're happy or not."

I appreciate his apology, but I don't need it. At this point, we're friends and friends should be able to tell each other things, things the other person may or may not want to hear. So I didn't care. He could voice his opinion to me any day of the week.

I grabbed my purse and opened the car door and got out. I closed the door and looked at my phone. It was 8:30 and still a bit early, but I had no other plans so I was just going to head upstairs, take a bubble bath and probably head to bed. I had church early in the morning, anyway.

"It's okay," I finally told him as we're both standing in my driveway, a little bit awkwardly, if you ask me.

He's giving me a small smile and he hands me my keys after he locks the car, "I hope Mark realizes how good he has it," he tells me as our hands touch a bit in the process of him giving me my keys.

And my heart is skipping beats and I have goosebumps all over my arms.

Why did he have to say shit like that? Is he purposely trying to mess with my mind... and my heart? It's not fair. But before I could even respond, he's turned around and headed towards his house, but when he reaches the end of my sidewalk, he turns around. I'm still standing there like an idiot, staring at him.

"Goodnight," he simply tells me.

And then I slowly turn around, smiling from cheek to cheek even though he just made everything worse. Everything.


	10. Chapter 10

"I like Troy Bolton."

No one in the room blinked for a good minute or two. And then they all looked at each other and as if on cue, they all let out a laugh. They were laughing as if it's the funniest thing in the world or something. Okay, not that dramatic, but still, they were laughing and I had no idea why.

"Guys!"

Cara was the first one to stop laughing followed by Cassidy and then Phil finally stopped.

We all were at Cara's having a movie night. It was Sunday night and we all wanted to watch a movie but we didn't want to go to the movie theaters so we're all just cuddled in Cara's movie theater (oh yeah, her family is beyond rich) preparing to put on a movie, but I just had to let that out. After all, these people are my best friends. How could I not tell them?

"We know," Phil spoke up for them, "I don't even know why you're announcing it."

I closed my eyes and covered my face with my hands, embarrassed. Even if these were my best friends. It was still embarrassing and it made me feel like such a horrible person. I'm emotionally cheating and it's so bad. "I just realized I REALLY like him and it's the worst thing ever, isn't it?!"

I uncovered my face and went and joined them in the seats. I was at the end next to Cass who was next to Cara and Phil was at the other end. It was seriously a mini theater, with four big chairs in a row. And they were so comfy. I just wanted to bury myself in here and be left alone for days.

"You're not doing anything about it," Cassidy shrugged it off. "Or is it to the point where you want to break up with Mark?"

"No," I answer a little too quickly, almost not convincing myself of it, "I mean, no, I don't think so. Mark's great, but I mean, I see Troy almost everyday and he's great too and so good looking and ugh, it's so confusing." I really need their advice right now so hopefully they can step up and give it to me without me having to ask them to.

"Dump Mark, date Troy," Phil puts it so eloquently.

Cara looked at him and laughed and then turned back to me, "What does your heart tell you?" she puts her hand over her heart, "Or which one would you rather see naked?"

"NOW'S NOT THE TIME TO BE QUOTING SHE'S THE MAN, CARA!" I got up and practically yell at her. No, I am yelling. But I'm not mad at her, I'm mad at myself. Is it my fault I let it get to this? Or is it all happening without my control? Because it's not like I purposely went out of my way to hang out with him and stuff. It just happened and in the process, I started liking him. So I don't know. Am I that bad of a person? Or just a little bit?

Cassidy got up and put her hands on my shoulders, "Okay, sorry, we're kidding. We're on your side and we really just want you to be happy," she assured me, "How about we make a list?"

"What?"

"A list of what?" Phil asks, throwing some popcorn in his mouth, "of their qualities, things they have to offer or some shit like that?"

Cassidy nodded as she ran out of the room and came back not a minute later with a notepad and a pen ready to take notes about each guy. "It works. I've seen it in movies," she says, taking a seat back in her chair. Movies aren't real. And this is probably not a good idea.

I sigh. I think I'm going to have to give into this. But then I remember something. "Actually, let's not. It's useless. Troy's probably not even into me and so yeah, I shouldn't even be thinking about all of this." He could just see me as a friend. I could not be his type. And I'm just reading all of the signs wrong.

"Okay, then hypothetically," Cassidy says. I guess she's really excited about this list making or something.

"Does your brother know?"

Cara's question caught me by surprise. Holy shit. My brother. My family. I didn't even think about them. I didn't even factor them in. If by the grace of God, Troy happens to like me back, what about my family?! Would my brother want me dating his best friend? Would my parents want me to date someone who's like another son to them? What if it doesn't work out, will he feel too awkward to come over and my parents and brother lose their friendship with him? What if it ends horrible and I hate him and I never want to see him again and my parents and brother are in an awkward position. Ugh. No. This isn't good.

"Forget it, too much. I'm over this crush, obsession, whatever it is with Troy Bolton." Okay, I'm not exactly over it, but I have to be. This would not be good for my family at all or for me, really. I'm driving myself crazy and it's not healthy. So yes, this needs to end. Sooner rather than later, really.

"Mark's coming next weekend, right?" Cara tells me. Well, reminds me. I completely forgot. So I nod. "Well, see how that goes, if you really can't see yourself without Mark, keep it going. If you can see yourself better with Troy, break it off."

But that's the thing. I can't really see myself with Troy because I don't know if he likes me or not. He says things sometimes that make me think he might, but I could never know for sure. "It's not that easy, guys," I slump down in my seat. "I just wish there was someway I could know if Troy is remotely interested, will ever be interested, or will not, you know? It would make EVERYTHING so much easier."

I shouldn't have said that. Especially in front of Cassidy. Oh no.

"Don't worry, I'll find out," she tells me with the biggest smile on her face, "and I can assure you the answer will be yes!"

Oh boy.

* * *

I see Troy everyday in class, and some days we talk, small chit chat here and there since our teacher usually has us taking a lot of notes, and other days we just sit there in silence because of the notes we're taking. But I'm still always happy to see him when he shows up on my doorstep unannounced, but what are neighbors for, right?

"Josh isn't here," I tell him, closing the door after he's already walked in.

He turns around and gives me a smile, "I'm not here for Josh."

"Okay, well Ava's not here either," I tell him giving him a smile right back and walking past him to the kitchen where I was making myself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, "Actually, no one's here. They all just left to dinner."

He followed me into the kitchen, "And you didn't go?"

I shook my head as I opened the fridge and took out the jar of strawberry jelly and then walked back to the counter where the bread was already out, along with the peanut butter. "I just got home from babysitting my cousin and I just wasn't in the mood for a restaurant."

"Well that's good," he tells me, sitting down on one of the stools in front of me, "because I'm here to do some homework with you."

I opened the jar of peanut butter and stuck a knife in there, grabbing a large chuck of it before spreading it all over one of the slices of bread, "Chemistry homework?" I ask, because that's all the homework we've ever done together. And it's only been like a handful of times.

"No," he shakes his head before standing up and walking over to the fridge. He doesn't even need to ask anymore. "Calculus."

I licked off the peanut butter that got on my thumb while spreading it and gave him a smirk, "You need help with math?"

I was beginning to learn a lot about Troy Bolton the past month, and I learned that Troy Bolton hardly likes asking for help. Maybe it's a guy thing, I don't know, but he hardly wanted help and hardly ever asked. So this was something I definitely smirked about. But I should be nice and maybe not.

"Sort of," he plays it down, "I'm not failing or anything, but I'm a little stuck on a section and I know you're like this math nerd, so here I am."

I faked being mad. Because it's what they do in the movies and it's usually cute. "Excuse me," I pointed the knife at him that was filled with peanut butter and it was a butter knife so it wasn't that threatening, "it's not my fault I'm genetically gifted in that area."

He laughed and climbed back onto the stool, "Alright, sorry. You're incredibly gifted in math so I thought you could help me."

I pretended to think about it. Okay, I was being too lame. So I cut the crap. "Sure, let me just finish this," I tell him, grabbing some jelly and spreading it all over. Jelly was my favorite part. Thankfully I finished all my homework already. "Do you want one?"

He leaned over a bit and looked at my sandwich and after thinking about it for a few seconds, he made up his mind, "Sure." He got up and went to wash his hands and came back ready to make it but I told him I got it.

And then he put his hand on my back, "Thanks," he tells me, "I'm going to go get my stuff."

I stood there with butterflies in my stomach as he walked out of my house and back to his to get his stuff and ugh, why did his touch, even if it was a friendly one, give me some nerves? This was not okay.

* * *

"Yeah, then you just multiply by two and you got it," I lean away from Troy as I explain to him how to do the last of the problems.

Either I'm a really good teacher or he didn't need as much help as he though because we whizzed by his homework pretty fast and he seemed to be getting it. Maybe I should think about teaching or something. Hm.

"I got chiiilllls, they're multiplyingggg," he starts singing out of nowhere as he answers his last problem, "and I'm losing controooool. Cause the power you're supplying, it's electrifyingggg..."

He put down his pencil and looked up at me and I looked at him and we were just locking eyes for what seemed like forever in silence and then I just started laughing. Full on laughing. I don't know why I found it so funny that he was just singing that. I know it's because I said multiplying, but still.

"I was in plays as a kid so I think it's safe to say I have a nice voice," he sounds offended that I'm laughing, but I know he's just messing around.

And of course I laugh some more. This is why it was so easy and fun to be around him. We always kept things light and we'd always laugh and he was just so funny and easy-going and cool and nice and hot. Very hot.

"No, no," I told him, in between laughs, "you have a lovely voice, you do..." I was laughing at how into it he seemed and the spontaneity of it all.

"Then what? Is Grease too girly to be singing?"

I'm still laughing, but it's coming down to chuckles, "Are you kidding? Grease is a classic. If you didn't like it and or know the songs, I'd probably kick you out." I'm pretty sure I was being serious. Grease is one of my all time favorite movies.

"Well thanks for the compliment," he tells me, "you have a lovely laugh."

Of course this makes me laugh a bit more, but also stare at him in confusion, "What?" Who says someone has a lovely laugh?

He shrugs and gives me a smile, "I just mean you have a really cute laugh," he explains, "you have a really cute laugh."

And then suddenly, I'm not really laughing anymore. Those damn butterflies are back in my stomach and my head is spinning. Is Troy Bolton... dare, I say, flirting with me? A little bit? I don't want to think it because it'll only drive me more crazy, but I feel like he is and I don't know what to do now.

I don't even know how I managed to tell him thank you without stuttering or acting like a moron, but I did and I was proud of myself.

"Thanks for helping me," he tells me after a few moments of silence. He shuts his textbook along with his notebook and pushed it off to the side, "I think I've got it covered now."

Did he feel what I was feeling? Not awkward or uncomfortable, but a little too... what's the word? Hm. Close. Yeah, I think close. Maybe he was feeling a little too close to me in that moment so he changed subjects, thank God, because I was driving myself crazy. I think in a perfect world, I wouldn't have a boyfriend and we'd be doing this and acting this way and I'd be so happy that it seems like he's showing interest and then we'd kiss and it'd be magical.

But that's not going to happen. And for some strange reason, I think I decide that I don't know if I want him to like me because that would make things even more complicated than they already are. Him not liking me meant I never had to act on my feelings and I could focus on Mark.

"You're welcome," I tell him, also closing my own calculus textbook. It was easier using both so we didn't have to share, "it was no problem."

And then he's getting up and he should go home. I should want him to go home so I can at least feel like an okay girlfriend, but something inside of me just made me say, screw it. Ask him to hang out.

"Do you want some ice cream or something?" Really, Gabriella? That's how you're going to ask him to stay?

He grabbed his things, but then placed them back down after hearing my question, "Sure."

Whatever, it worked. We got up and walked into the kitchen and he stood at the counter while I went in the freezer and grabbed the rocky road ice cream we had. I took it out and placed it on the counter in front of the both of us and I opened it. Oh, awkward.

He started laughing, "So which one of us is going to get it?"

I laughed, too. I offered him ice cream without even knowing how much we had. There was seriously only enough for one person and if that person was me, it still wouldn't be enough. I LOVED ice cream. Loved, loved, loved.

"You can have it," I told him, surprising myself. I KNEW I should have put it on the grocery list my mom asked for this morning, dammit! But I didn't because I thought we had some. Next time, I have to go with my gut or maybe just check the fridge before.

He shook his head and scooted it towards me, "No, it's your house."

True. But no, I should be a nice host and give it to him. "Yeah, but I offered you some, so no, you can have it."

Instead of going back and forth, we were standing there in silence, neither of us wanting to take the ice cream. Well, I did a little bit but I wouldn't. I offered it to him, he should take it. And then a smile appeared on his beautiful face.

"Why don't we just go get some?" he suggests.

Like a date?! Of course not, Gabriella, get a hold of yourself. "My choice?" I ask him.

He's still smiling at me and I'm still melting. Every. single. time. "Your choice."

"Good," I tell him, putting the ice cream away and walking out of the kitchen with him following closely behind. I grabbed my jacket that hanging on the staircase for whatever reason and grabbed my keys from the key bowl on the table in the front and then grabbed my purse which was on the table as well. "I'll drive since this place is not down the street or anything."

He looked a little confused, but he shrugged and went along, opening the door for us. Ice cream with the most beautiful man? What could be better?

* * *

"I knew about the cupcakes, but how did I not know about the ice cream?" Troy tells me for, like, the 5th time tonight.

We're pulling in my driveway and he's still going on about the ice cream place I took him to. It's called Sprinkles. It's a cupcake place, but they opened up an ice cream place right next door and the red velvet ice cream is heavenly. Seriously. It's SO good.

"I don't know," I told him, unbuckling my seat belt, "maybe you need to get out more."

He faked laughed, "Ha ha ha, well maybe you need to take me to some more of these places. First that Mexican restaurant that was the best food I've ever tasted, then this. Is all you do try out all these amazing good places?"

Pretty much. I love food. But how do I ignore that comment he just made? Maybe it was just the first thing he thought of as a comeback, but what if there was some truth to it? Did he want me to show him all these places and hang out with me? Maybe I'm just giving it too much though.

"I'm Mexican," I shrug, "we love to eat."

He laughed and finally unbuckled himself and opened his door, but didn't get out. "And I have no idea where you put it."

Is that a compliment? I'm going to take it as one. "Good genes," I tell him, "because running is the last thing I want to do. I'm actually waiting for the day it all catches up to me."

He glanced back at me and shook his head, "Nah, I don't think it will," he told me before getting out of the car which made me also get out. That comment made me smile, just like most of the things he says. I don't even know if he knows what exactly he's saying to me. Maybe he says it to all the girls or maybe he just doesn't think he's saying anything that could translate to flirting, I don't know.

I came around and now we were both just standing there in my driveway. Not awkwardly, but in silent, I think kind of deciding where we're going from here, how we're going to say bye, if we're going to say bye and all that. I should say bye, but I don't want to. I didn't expect this evening/night to be like this, but it was the best time I've had in a while even though I was helping him with homework. We somehow manage to make that fun.

"Your family's still not home?" he asks me and then I look around and see that the car they took is still not here.

Hm, weird. They've been gone for a little over 2 hours. Troy got to my house at 5:45 and they literally had just left. At 6:30 I asked if he wanted ice cream and we were out the door at 6:37 to Sprinkles. We got there close to 7, stayed for 20 minutes while we finished our ice cream and now it's 7:45. Okay, two hours. But what's taking them so long? They only went to a restaurant down the street didn't they?

And then I grabbed my phone and realized I hadn't checked it since we left for Sprinkles. I was driving and then at Sprinkles, I was eating my ice cream, talking to Troy, that I completely forgot. And sure enough, there was a text from Josh. At 7:20.

**Done with dinner, but we're going over to the Marsh's. Ran into them at dinner. We're going to watch the basketball game. Wanna come?**

The Marsh's were family friends. Trevor Marsh was my brother's soccer coach when he was 8 and his son and Josh became good friends which resulted in our parents being good friends and keeping in touch after all these years and going over to each others houses for dinner and stuff. I loved them, but I wasn't in the mood to drive over there to watch the basketball game. Besides, I was with Troy.

"They're at our friend's house," I clue him in since he asked about them.

I locked my car and turned around and headed inside my house with Troy following. We got inside and while he went to get his stuff from the table, I went to the living room and turned on the TV. I loved basketball. I think it's the most exciting sport. Cassidy and her family actually have season tickets so I'm excited to go to a game one of these days. They're so much better when you're actually there watching it.

"I forgot the Lakers played today."

I turned around and saw Troy standing there in the entryway of the living room carrying his books. It seemed like he was leaving and I didn't want him to. But I couldn't force him to stay. He probably wanted to get home.

"Wanna watch it?" Dammit Gabriella, stop it. Stop hanging out with him. "there's 2 minutes left in the first quarter."

He sat down next to me and placed his books on the coffee table in front of us. He leaned back and put his arm over me. Okay, not really. He extended both arms over the couch, but I'd like to pretend, okay? I haven't gotten any sort of romance in a while. But that'll change come Friday afternoon because Mark is finally coming down and I couldn't be more excited. Okay, that's a lie. I could be, but maybe the day of I will be. We'll see.

And then we're sitting there in mostly silence because we're so into the game. Soccer's my first love, but basketball is second, for sure. I get so wrapped up in the game. I knew it was on today, but it slipped my mind because of hanging out with Troy. But now I'm watching it with him and it's great.

Mark doesn't like basketball. But he likes soccer so I guess that'll have to do. Right? Ugh why do I have to compare the two?

"I never knew you were so into basketball," Troy tells me as the 3rd quarter is about to start, "it's weird."

I leaned back a little and looked at him, "Weird?"

He shook his head and laughed a bit, clarifying his comment, "No, not weird. I've just never really seen a girl truly into basketball who knows her stuff, that's it," he tells me and I wonder if he likes it or not.

It's not an act. I really do like basketball. And I know every player, I yell at them what they should be doing, who they should put in, and stuff. "Oh," I say, turning back to the TV, "Well, yeah, I love basketball."

"Do you wanna go to a game?"

I turned my head almost a bit too sudden, "What?"

"My dad has season tickets," he tells me, "Well his company does. He get it the whole month of November, though, so if you're interested... maybe you, Josh and I can go."

In you or the tickets? Just kidding. "Is that a serious question?" I ask him and then nod my head, "of course!"

He laughed and got up, "We'll go to their first home game in November then," he tells me, "I don't know why I'm talking like November is far away. It's next week. So next week."

Oh shit. It's November next week. Ah exciting! Now I can go to more games since Cassidy has tickets and Troy does too. Woo! "It's going to be a good game, too."

"Yeah, it will be," he's walking away now and I wonder where he's going. "I'm grabbing something to drink. Want me to grab you some Advil?"

I turned around, "Wait, what?"

He stood there, scratching the back of his neck, "Um you said you had a headache?"

"No, I didn't," I tell him, confused as hell because I DO have a headache, but I didn't tell him that. I could've sworn I didn't say anything.

He laughed and turned around completely, "Well, not to me personally, but you mumbled it in the car and I happened to hear it. Also, you were grabbing your head. Do you want an Advil or Tylenol and some water or not?"

Don't smile, Gabriella. Don't smile. "Oh, um, yeah, sure, an Advil's fine" I tell him and he's already turning around to go grab it, "thanks!"

I sink down in the couch and close my eyes. Why is this happening? Why is Mark not texting me back? And why is Troy in my house getting me Advil for my headache like my boyfriend should be here doing? Everything is so out of order, out of control and ugh. I just want a simple life where my boyfriend lived here and was over and we'd be cute and we'd kiss and hug and cuddle. But no, I couldn't have that. All I could do was lust over Troy and miss Mark.

But somehow, I wouldn't change it for the world.


	11. Chapter 11

"You don't like ranch?"

Mark shook his head as he moved it to the side and grabbed the ketchup bottle and started squirting it on his plate where the ranch was just placed. How could he not like ranch? Especially with his fries and chicken strips?

We were at Red Robin eating some lunch after having just watched an early movie and I don't think he realizes how good the ranch is here. And how good is it with these specific chicken strips. What a weirdo.

"You're missing out," I tell him, grabbing his ranch and placing it next to my side of ranch that I ordered for my fries. I got a BBQ salad, but I had to have my fries. A, they were bottomless meaning I could get as much as I want. And B, they were the best fries ever.

"No, I'm not," he tells me, "you know ranch is very fattening."

Uh. Excuse me? Is that an insult? "You know, so are your chicken strips and fries." Yeah, take that!

He laughs and sticks a fry in his mouth, "Yeah, but still, ranch is pretty fattening, believe it or not. And you're having two sides?"

Oh my God. What the hell. What an asshole. Is he telling me that I have to watch what I eat? Or is he trying to discreetly tell me that I've gained weight or something? Because I have. But I was still skinny, I though. Like I definitely did gain weight but I didn't think it was noticeable. I just knew because I weigh myself almost every other day.

I was letting it go, though, because I didn't want to fight with him. And my mom told me I had to calm down and not get so mad about things so easily. That was a major flaw of mine. I get ticked off really easily by the smallest of comments. I'm over them pretty soon, but still, it's probably frustrating and annoying for the people I get mad at or the people who have to witness it because it's childish. I can control it, but most of the time, I choose not to do so.

But I chose to do it today. "I'm not too worried about it," I brushed it off.

"Anyway, are you coming up next weekend?" he asks me, changing the subject. Thank God. I didn't want to take the risk of getting mad at him so I'm happy he brought something else up.

As of now yes, I am. "Yeah," I tell him, grabbing some salad with my fork and stuffing it in my mouth, "Why?"

He shrugged, "Oh, no particular reason. My family was just thinking about renting a boat for the day so are you interested in that?"

Oh shit. What do I say? I hate boats. They scare me. They make me nauseous. They give me anxiety. But mostly they make me want to throw up and it's the worst feeling ever. So I hate boats and I never want to go on them.

"Oh sure, sounds like fun," I lied. Shit. WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! But I don't want to take it back because maybe I should get over my fear and also, what if they change all their plans because of me? I didn't want that to happen. I don't know if it would, but still.

He smiled at grabbed a chicken strip and dipped it in his ketchup. Gross. Ranch is better. "It'll be fun. It's an average size boat and we'll spend most of the day on it, eating, sunbathing, whatever. It's always a good time."

Great. Can't wait. "I haven't been on a boat in a while," I comment like an idiot. Ugh. Just get off the subject.

"Oh, a few weeks ago, my buddies and I rented one but it was smaller than this one is going to be and it was just for fishing," he tells me, grabbing his water, "I love boats. When I retire, I just want to fish."

Uhhhh. I hate fish. I hate boats. I hate the ocean. Unless it's in Turks and Caicos or the Bahamas. But here in Southern California, the beach, I love. The water? Not so much. Gross. Doesn't he know this about me? Literally don't care for the ocean. At all.

Why was I just noticing that everything he liked, I didn't? Well, not everything, but yesterday I wanted to take him to Sprinkles after dinner and he said he didn't like cupcakes. What the fuck. Who doesn't like cupcakes? He liked the ice cream, but he said it wasn't the best he had. It's like he's asking me to compare him to Troy or something. It's frustrating. What DID we talk about in Spain? I don't even remember at this point. Did we talk about our hobbies and our likes and dislikes? Or why was I just finding out little things right now?

"I didn't know you liked to fish," I tell him. I knew he went fishing but I didn't know he rented a boat and the whole shebang. I thought it was just a spur of the moment and he was on the rocks fishing in a lake or something. Little did I know that he wants to take it up as a lifestyle when he's older.

He nodded, grabbing some fries and pushing his drink to the side, "Oh yeah, I love it. I love catching fish and cooking it for dinner that day," he gets a smile on his face. At least he's passionate about something, right? "Have you ever been? We should go."

"I'm not very good," I lie. I've done it a couple of times when I was younger and we used to go camping. I actually caught fish and I was average, but I hated it. I felt bad for the fish. I mean, I eat seafood but I never kill it to eat it. I don't have to witness it, so yeah.

"I'll help you," he offers, "It's easy if you just focus."

I'm over this conversation. Why was I so annoyed at the moment? Nothing we were talking about interested me, made me laugh, made me smile. It was so annoying that I couldn't help but wish Troy was across from me right now. I'd for sure be laughing or smiling if he was here.

"Gabriella."

Huh. Oh. Yeah. "What?" I looked up at him, completely forgetting that I was with someone. I was so lost in my thoughts for a couple of minutes I tuned Mark out. And I didn't even care.

"Are you okay?"

I smile just a teeny bit, "I'm fine, I'm just... tired." The oldest excuse in the book.

"Well I was talking about how when you come next weekend, we can try to fish if you want," he tells me, continuing to eat his food. He's pretty much done. "And maybe we can go to the zoo. It's small, but it's nice. You're in love with Gorillas, right?"

No. No, I don't like Gorilla's. I like Giraffes. I'm obsessed with Giraffes. "Yes, I like Gorillas." I was definitely rolling my eyes in my mind.

"Good."

And then the waiter came with our check and put it on the table, but before he could say anything about it, Mark spoke up.

"We're not done," he tells him.

The waiter looks a little taken aback, "Um, yeah, that's fine, I'm just leaving this here for when you are. There's no rush at all."

I look down at my salad and I'm halfway done, but it's a big plate so I'm pretty much done. I wasn't going to finish it. I was probably just going to take it home for later or something. But what was Mark doing?

"I think that's pretty rude," Mark tells him, sliding the check back to him, but laughing at the same time, "You're pretty much telling us to hurry up and we're not done. Once we're done, we'd gladly take the check."

"Mark!" I tell him, looking embarrassed as hell.

He looked at me like he had one absolutely nothing wrong. "What? I hate when waiters do that, they bring you the check all early while you're still eating. It's pretty rude and I don't understand it."

I look over at the waiter, "I'm so sorry," I tell him, "I'll take it."

He looks confused and not sure what do to, but I insist on taking it so I do and he scrambles off. I could not believe he just did that. This wasn't him. He was nice. He was kind. He was polite. Or was he? Was he a completely different person in Spain? Was he pretending to be someone he's not so he could snag me up or what? I didn't get it. I think being rude to your waiter or waitress is one of the top 10 most disgusting things a person can do.

I didn't say anything to him. I just grabbed the check and placed it to the side of me where my phone was and continued eating the last few bites I was going to have of my salad. I was so mad at him and embarrassed for myself. Who does he think he is?

"Are you seriously upset?" he asks me, putting the last bit of his chicken strip in his mouth, "you're telling me you like it when they bring the check out so early?"

I looked up at him and said nothing for a few moments, but then decided I needed to. "I don't care. Maybe sometimes it does feel like they're rushing you, but I'd never say anything. It's rude and embarrassing and they're doing you a favor. You chose to came to a restaurant to get served. You were pretty rude."

He shrugged and looked away, "I don't care."

Deep breath, Gabriella. He's just kidding. He's going to say this is some prank he's playing and he's pretending to be someone he's not. This really isn't him. It can't be. I would never tolerate this. He has so many qualities that I do admire though. He's smart, he's ambitious, he has goals and dreams. And he was polite, and nice and he made me laugh. But I don't think he is those things. Unless he's really just messing with me. All I knew is I didn't know this guy sitting in front of me right now. Had he changed or was he always this way? Ugh. So annoying. So freaking annoying.

And then for the rest of the meal, we sat in silence. And then when we left, I dropped a 10 dollar bill on top of the check after Mark had walked away. I was so embarrassed and felt like I needed to apologize in some way so I tipped him 50% more of what he should have gotten.

This was going to be a long weekend.

* * *

"Oh so you didn't pick up my call this morning, but you show up to my house?"

I rolled my eyes and pushed passed Phil and walked into his house. I didn't have time for this. I needed to talk to him and his mom because his mom's the best. Mark just left and as soon as he did, I changed into running shorts, a t-shirt and put on my running shoes and jogged over here. I had to clear my mind a little bit. I didn't like running, I only did it sometimes to his house, but I just felt like I had to right now. I had to blow off a little steam. It was such a weird weekend and I definitely wouldn't classify it as a good one. It was just awkward and I don't know, kind of forced.

"I need your mom," I tell him, walking through his house towards the kitchen. That's always where moms were, especially his.

He closed the door and followed behind me. I wanted to talk to him, too, he is my best friend after all. Regardless if he's a guy or girl. And sure enough, his mom was in the kitchen with her cute apron on taking something out of the oven. Just in time.

She turned around when she heard us come in and greeted me with her warm smile, "Gabriella, sweetie," she tells me holding what looks like a bundt cake in her hands, "I haven't seen you in a while."

A while to her was a week and a half. I haven't been over in a week in a half and she thinks it's been a while. I love her. "I'd hug you Barbara, but I'm all sweaty," I tell her going to the fridge and grabbing a cold water bottle.

She placed the cake down on top of the over and took off her over mitts and threw them on the counter. "Oh nonsense," she tells me coming over towards me with her arms out, "You're like a daughter, I don't care."

I was so lucky. I had Phil's mom, Cassidy's mom, Cara's mom, Briana's mom, MY mom. My grandmas. My aunts. I had so many people I could talk and turn to and know they would be there for me like my own mom. That's what I had to remind myself when I have bad days or when I'm feeling down. I have so much to be thankful for. I can't let anyone bring me down, make me feel unhappy in any way. And that's exactly what Mark was doing.

"You're the best," I tell her, "you really are."

She let go of me and looked me in the eyes. She knew something was wrong. "Come on, let's sit and talk."

I nodded as I opened the water bottle and took a sip. We went and sat at the dining room table which was just around the counter. Phil was sitting at the counter on the stools but he turned around so he could be in the conversation as well.

"I had the most awkward weekend," I tell them, setting my water down and putting the cap on it, "From the beginning of it, I wasn't TOTALLY looking forward to it like I should have, but once he was here, I was excited but it all just went downhill Saturday afternoon around 1."

"What happened?"

I looked up at Phil and rolled my eyes, not at him, though, "Where do I even begin?"

"From the beginning," he tells me with a 'duh' tone. Rude.

But I laughed, "Okay, he got here, things were fine. We went out to dinner with my parents, everyone got along, we were all laughing, blah blah blah having a good time. Saturday, they all went to Josh's game and I thought we could go see a movie or something so we went and then grabbed some lunch and at lunch, I sat there thinking, who is this guy?"

Barbara raised her eyebrow and set both hands on the table, "What do you mean, sweetie?" I love when she calls me pet names.

"First of all, I didn't know he didn't like ranch. That's something I should know, I think, which sounds SO silly, but whatever." I start off telling her, "and then he basically told me to stop eating ranch because it's fattening. Oh, you know me, it was so hard to keep quiet. SO hard. And then the waiter brought us our check and we weren't done eating our food yet, but he made such a big deal about it and was totally rude and said to come back with it later. It's worse than it sounds, I just don't want to go into dialogue because I don't even want to think about it. It was so embarrassing."

"How someone treats a waiter is very telling," Phil chimes in as he gets off the stool and goes into the cabinet, probably to get a snack, "Remember Angie? She was a total bitch at restaurants. 3 dates in and I couldn't do it anymore. Kicked her to the curb."

I know, I thought about Phil when that was happening because he had gone through a similar situation. But this was my boyfriend. I was already supposed to know that he's kind to strangers, you know? I don't care if he was having a bad day or whatever, you should never be rude to people you don't know.

"Is that it?" Barbara asks.

I shook my head and took another sip of my water, "No, then I was still mad but I couldn't be. He was in my city. He didn't know anyone besides me and my family. I couldn't be rude. So we went home and then my aunt and uncle came over and we bbq'd and I was just so annoyed the whole time because he was acting like he knew my family for years. Like, oh no, those tortilla's are too crispy. Um excuse me, I made them like that for a reason. My dad LOVES crispy tortillas. I think I would know. Just little things."

I stopped and collected my thoughts. What other annoying things did he do this weekend?

"Oh! And then Ava asked if I could take her to the park and he leaned down to her and said, Ava, maybe you can go to the park when I'm not here so she can take you. I MEAN, WHO SAYS THAT?"

Barbara shrugged her shoulders and frowned a bit. I knew she felt for me. "So how would you describe him now?"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, "An arrogant bastard," I spit out, "He was nice to my parents, but he was acting like he owned the place. The first time he came over, he was shy and nice and polite and then total 180 and he's condescending and narcissistic and fucking annoying!"

Phil let out a laugh as he opened a bag of chips and began digging in, "What do you think happened? He changed or you just didn't realize he was like this?"

That was the million dollar question. He was NOTHING like he was in Spain. In Spain, he was romantic, he was sweet, he would compliment me all the time and tell me I was smart and exciting and interesting. He'd lift me up when I was missing my family. And I could talk to him about anything. But I guess it was just the two of us most of the time over there that I didn't factor in real life. I didn't realize that we were living a complete dream. We had total freedom in Spain. I mean, we were under care of course, but no one was chaperoning us twenty four seven. An it was seriously like we were on the bachelor. Just the two of us. Falling for each other. And of course, I couldn't see how he treats waiters because they spoke Spanish there and he didn't speak it so he couldn't communicate. He was never condescending or anything like that. He would never put me down. He ALWAYS was complimenting me. Yeah, I've gained some weight since Spain FOR SURE. All I did was eat over there, but I was still skinny. I was still fit. Does he want me to be a fucking stick? Ugh. I had to finally realize that our trip to Spain wasn't reality.

"I think I was just living in a dream out there," I told them and then turned to Barbara, "like the bachelor."

She laughed because we watched the Bachelor or the Bachelorette together all the time. It was our show. Every single Monday night, I'd snuggle up on the couch with her and we'd get a snack and watch these ridiculous girls fall in love with a guy after 3 months and 5 dates. And I just realized that, that was essentially me. With Mark. In Spain. Now I was back to reality, and everything was different. It just wasn't the same.

"So you're breaking up with him?" she asked me.

I paused for a minute, but then nodded my head, "I have to." It didn't hurt as much as I thought it did, but I feel like he won't see it coming because right now before he left, he kissed me and told me he thinks this is working out and he can't wait for me to go up next weekend. How IRONIC.

Phil set his chips down and cleaned his hands off on his jeans, "Does this have anything to do with Troy?" he asks me, raising an eyebrow and I'm not offended because I have been spilling my guts to this family about Troy.

"Yeah, does it?" Barbara echoed.

I smiled, but no. It doesn't. "I don't think so," I tell them, truthfully, "I really don't. But it will take a lot of the guilt off, you know?" Okay. Maybe Troy did factor into it, but not like you think. Troy doesn't even like me or I have no idea if he does so it's not like I broke it off FOR HIM. But I did compare Mark to Troy. And that certainly didn't help. He would have definitely let me take Ava to the park, heck, HE probably would have taken her. Things like that.

I just had to find the perfect time to break up with him. And I think it definitely had to be in person.

"Maybe he's acting like this way because he feels like he doesn't have to try anymore to win you over, you know?" Barbara suggests.

That was dumb, though, if it were true. "I totally understand getting to that point in a relationship when you're comfortable enough with someone that you don't have to try as hard to be sweet and romantic, but I just don't get that vibe from him. It's so hard to explain."

Ugh. I wish I did.

"Come with me, I wanna show you something," Phil tells me, grabbing his bag of chips that he's not done with yet and starts walking out of the kitchen.

Well, okay. I turned to Barbara and smiled, silently thanking her for everything and she got up too, to go check on her cake. I grabbed my water and followed him out of the kitchen and upstairs where he was headed.

I walked into his room and he was on his computer on some clothes website. This is what he wanted to show me? I shouldn't be surprised. He was always asking for my opinion on clothes, hats, girls, whatever. That's what best friends are for, but why couldn't he pick out his own clothes?

"You know, for some reason I thought it was going to be something different," I tell him, taking a seat on his bed, but still being able to look at his computer from there, "I should have known."

He laughed and scrolled down and showed me a couple of shirts he liked and a few hats. I agreed with some and disagreed with others. And this kept going for 15 minutes, but I didn't mind. He listened to me, I listened to him. It was a cycle and that's why we've been friends for so long. Close friends.

And then we he was done, he joined me on his bed with his laptop and started checking his facebook. We both leaned back against the wall and I got one of his pillows from the front of his bed and placed it on my lap. I needed support for my hands. Duh.

"How's Kristen?"

Instant smile on his face as he scrolled down his newsfeed. Ah young love. "She's good." And then he clicks on her facebook page and looks through her pictures in admiration. They weren't official, but they've been talking and dating for almost a good month now. But Phil took things slow.

I rested my head on his shoulder and looked along with him. Kristen was one of those girls who was SO naturally pretty. I mean, she wore makeup but you know those girls that are just naturally pretty? Nothing seems to be wrong with them, yet they're not perfect? She's kind of plain, but still SO pretty.

"I like her," I tell him, taking my head off his shoulders and grabbing my phone, "I sit behind her in Government and she's not intimidated by me or anything like that. Like Rachel was."

People are always assuming Phil and I are one day going to end up together, but we're not. We're definitely not. He's my brother. He's my best friend. He knows everything about me and I know everything about him so if we liked each other in that way, I'm sure one of us would have said something by now. But we don't. His parents or my parents can't even see us being together. It's too weird and we just don't feel that way about each other.

"Rachel thought for sure something was going on between us," he tells me and then looks over at me. I look at him and our eyes lock for a second before we bust out laughing.

It's all humorous to us. It's not a big deal, but you just always hear things at school like, "oh you two are so going to get married." Gross.

"I can't describe her pretty," I tell him showing my phone to him. I was on instagram and Kristen just posted a picture of her and her sister at the Santa Monica pier.

He grabbed my phone and looked at it. She posted it 5 minutes ago so he hasn't seen it yet so I don't blame him for wanting to see it. "She's so cute," he gushes before handing my phone back to me, "Instagram is such a great way to stalk someone."

I agree. But then laughed because I remember why he's even saying that. "You're such a creep." A few weeks before they started dating, Kristen posted a picture of her and her friend and tagged herself where they were which was the 3rd Street Promenade at a restaurant. So of course Phil calls me and asks if we can please go. So we did. We hurried down there and they were still there, eating their food. It was so funny. But it definitely worked because the friend she was with is my good friend and so we joined them and bam, a month and a bit later, they're going strong.

"Do you ever stalk Troy on there?"

I put my phone down and turned a bit towards him, "How can it be considered stalking when I follow him? He's letting me see his pictures," I point out to him in a duh-matter-of-way. "You know?"

He shook his head, "No, yeah, I get that. But do you ever checked the pictures he's tagged in?"

Um. No. "What?"

He reached over and grabbed my phone and clicked on my instagram. He typed his name in the search box and went to his profile. Below his name, there's this thing where I guess you could see the pictures he's tagged in. I didn't even notice it before since I usually don't go on people's profiles if I'm following them because they show up on my news-feed anyway, so what's the point?

"There," he throws my phone back in my lap as he pulls up a grid of pictures Troy is tagged in.

Whoa baby. I immediately started to look through them. He was only tagged in 12. I guess it was this new thing. People usually just tag their name in the caption, but now you could actually tag them in the picture like on facebook. Who knows. I haven't gotten tagged in any. They just tag me in the caption.

I looked at his very first one and it was a picture of him and his sister. 5 out of the 12 were. His sister loves to post throwback pictures of them as babies and my God, he was adorable. So cute. I looked through the rest and they were just him and a group of friends and then him and a friend at a galaxy game that was a throwback pic. But the one that caught my attention were the last two pictures he was tagged in. It was from last night. This girl named Sasha tagged him and thankfully, her profile wasn't private so I quickly went on it. I glanced at Phil and he was busy on his computer. I looked back at my phone and carefully clicked on the picture of them. They were at some sort of party and she was hugging him, her arms around his waist and his arm was around her. Her stupid caption read: McDreamy. What the fuck. How original! We all know he's dreamy! I went back and clicked on the other picture. It was pretty much the same one, but now there was a dog in the picture and they were both kneeling down and hugging him, both on either side of the dog. Caption? Guy of the night. With a fucking smiling face. Ugh who is this girl? And why is she taking pics with Troy? It wasn't fair! I wanted to be doing that.

I wanted to get off her profile in case I accidentally clicked follow or something while scrolling around on her profile, but first I wanted to see a few pictures  
of her to see if she was cute or anything. I clicked the first one I could find that was semi close up. It was her and her mom, as I gathered from the caption, and yeah, she was pretty. She had strawberry blond hair and she had a bit freckles and a dimple and a nice smile. And ugh. THAT BITCH.

"What's wrong?" Phil asked me as I threw my phone to the end of his bed. I shouldn't have stalked him.

I brought my knees up to me and hugged them, being dramatic, "Thanks to you encouraging to stalk, I found out Troy is probably fucking some girl named Sasha," I tell him.

But he just chuckled, "What?" He realized I was serious though, so he got serious. "I mean, why do you say that?"

"They were at some party last night and looked awfully friendly and I remember seeing him text a girl named Sasha. At the time, I thought he was texting some girl named Simone, but obviously it's Sasha. Or it could be Simone, who knows, really. He's probably a player. Or dating Sasha. No wonder he's been going to his dad house most weekends lately."

Phil stayed quiet for a bit and then just let out a laugh, probably laughing at my dramatic-ness. "Why can't they be friends? We're just friends."

I guess it's a possibility, but no. "Phil, who wouldn't want him?! Let's be serious here," I tell him, rolling my eyes, "I don't know. I'm stupid to think he could ever be interested in me. I'm not blonde. I don't have colored eyes. I don't have big ass boobs. He's better off with Sasha."

"Okay, drama queen," Phil shuts his laptop and places it off to the side, "Who knows if Troy likes you or not, but you shouldn't assume he's with Sasha. Now that you're breaking up with Mark, I don't know, maybe make a move or something."

"I wish it was that simple, Phillip," I tell him, pushing myself off the bed and throwing his pillow to the side, "but you know I don't make the first move. Ever. So I'll just give him to fucking Sasha."

I didn't mean that, though. I wanted him. As fucked up as it was since I still had a boyfriend, I wanted him. I wanted him so bad.


	12. Chapter 12

"They're doing SO good this year," Troy tells me as we're sitting in our seats at the Laker game. It's almost tip off and I'm SO excited. My first game of the season. And with Troy. What could be better?

Close to nothing really.

Josh didn't end up coming because he had a test he had to study for. And I'm still not sure if it's good or not that he didn't come. Probably not, but whatever.

"Do you think Kobe's going to play? He didn't play last game," I tell him, pulling out some gum from my purse, "want one?"

He grabs a stick and plops it in his mouth and shrugs, "I hope so, I don't know," he says, "but they did pretty good without him, surprisingly. They have a strong defense this year." I agree. They definitely do.

We rushed to our seats because we thought we were going to miss tip off, but the players weren't even on the court yet so it's safe to say we're definitely not going to miss it and that we're early. Oh well, better early than late. But I didn't get to grab a drink because of it. So I guess I'll go now.

"I'm going to go get something to drink," I tell Troy, standing up, "want something?"

He got up too since he had to to let me out, but then he stepped out and shook his head at me, "I got it," he tells me, "You stay. What do you want?"

Ah. So sweet. I pushed away the idea that he might be dating that Sasha girl or whatever. I wasn't mad at him. I had no right to be. He could do whatever the hell he wants with his life. It's not like I told him I liked him and then he turned around and hooked up with Sasha. If they even did. I don't know. I mean, it did hurt a bit and I was sad that he was hanging out with girls that were pretty and that seemed interested in him, but what could I do? Absolutely nothing at all. So for now, well probably forever, we were friends. Friends went to basketball games together, right? RIGHT.

And they had fun together. Which was what we had tonight. We had so much fun at the game. Lakers dominated and we were cheering and having fun the whole entire game. Pretty sure my voice is going to be sore tomorrow, but I didn't care.

It was an early-ish game around 6, so when it was over, we decided to grab a quick bite to eat at a local diner near our house. I was so badly craving a milkshake and a grilled cheese. That was my go-to late night meal. And I couldn't wait to dig in.

"What a game, right?" he asks as our waiter left with our drink and meal order, "I mean, they dominated, but it was still so exciting."

I scooted into the booth a little more since I was a little close to the end and nodded, "I know! It might have been the most exciting game I've been too. Thanks again for taking me."

He leaned back in the booth but not before reaching for a splenda that he was probably going to put in his iced tea that he ordered, "Of course, there was no one I'd rather take." AHHHHHHHH.

Even Sasha? "Oh please," I tell him, trying to laugh it off and not make it seem like a big deal that it seemed like he was basically flirting with me, "I'm sure you could have asked anyone and they'd say yes."

He shook his head followed by a bit of laughter as he leaned forward and started playing with the splenda packet a bit with his hands, "Maybe, but I wouldn't have had as much fun. You sure know a lot about basketball, probably more so than many of my friends."

That's definitely a compliment. I'm taking it as a compliment for sure. And I was going to say something, but we were interrupted by our waiter bringing us our drinks.

"I brought you guys some waters, too," he tells us and it's nice of him. I definitely would need some water to wash down my milkshake.

And just as he put down Troy's water, I don't know what happened, but it spilled. All over Troy. His shirt was wet. His jeans were probably wet. And it was iced cold water. Oh my gosh. Poor thing. He must be freezing.

"I am so sorry!" Greg, our waiter, tells him immediately taking out a small cloth from his back pocket and giving it to him, "I'm so sorry, I'll bring you another towel if you'd like and your meal..."

But Troy didn't let him finish his sentence, "Don't worry about it man," he smiles. He's smiling when this waiter just spilled ICE cold water on him?

"No, I'm sorry. Seriously, man, your meal is on me," Greg insists, reaching over and grabbing the napkins off the table behind us to clean the water on the table, "I should have been more careful."

Troy patted himself down with the towel Greg gave him and just laughed it off. "No, don't worry about it, really. It's just water. It'll dry. And it was a total accident. I saw you, you didn't do it on purpose."

Greg just nodded and told him he'd go get him another towel and he'll be back with another water.

Seriously why is this guy so perfect? I probably would have told Greg the same and I would totally accept his apology and realize it was an accident, but I'd still be annoyed about the situation. Especially if I was drenched in ice cold water. But Troy, he didn't look annoyed AT ALL. He genuinely seemed whatever about it to the point where if it was hot chocolate, he'd react the same way. It was so cool. And it just brought me back to Mark and how he treated that waiter. They were night and day, seriously. Troy was sweet. And he treated this stranger so NICE and laughed it all off.

And the best part?

He left him a ten dollar tip. I don't know if he usually tips that well or if he wanted to make it a point to show him that he really had no hard feelings toward him for spilling the water. Either way, I walked away from that dinner with a smile on my face because I knew Troy was a good person.

This was a sign from God, right? Who else could make similar situations happen between Troy and Mark? Ugh. He so wanted me to be in this exact place tonight witnessing this so I could feel right about breaking it off with Mark.

And I do. So thank you, God.

* * *

"I never noticed how pretty your eyes are."

Okay. Troy has to stop complimenting me. Did he get wind of the fact that I'm going to break up with Mark or is it really just innocent, all these compliments? Maybe this is how he talks to his friends once he's comfortable with them. I don't know.

I looked away and laughed as I wrote down the warm up question for Chem. Our teacher was just talking about eyes for some reason and I told Troy I'd kill for his bright blue eyes and then he looked at mine and told me that.

"They're a really pretty shade of light brown," he continues and I'm just smiling down at my paper, "I'm serious."

I look up at smile at him, "They're just brown," I remind him as I push my hair away because it's getting in the way of me writing on my paper. It always did. Long hair was so annoying at times, but I couldn't bring myself to cut it.

I waited to see if he complimented me more and argued against me, but nope. He didn't. He opened his notebook and started writing the warm up down as well. I couldn't stop thinking about yesterday and last night and now.

But my phone buzzing on the table disrupted my thoughts. I didn't bother trying to hide it because my teacher didn't care at all, which was so cool. Some teachers don't care, but they won't let you just have it out on your desk. Mr. Donahue did and I loved it.

"Aren't you going to get that?" Troy leaned into me, for sure seeing Mark's name pop up on my phone, "Maybe he's starting to get worried."

I know it was a joke. Mark texted me 3 times in a row and I have no idea why. I didn't reply for a minute, surely he's not texting me asking what was wrong or anything. Even though he probably should. I haven't had a chance to break up with him and last night, I told him I couldn't make it this weekend because my parents were going out of town and I had to watch Ava. Complete lie, but what was I supposed to do? Break up with him in his OWN town? Def not. I was definitely going to ask him to meet me halfway or something. Also, I've been very short with him in text, and taking hours to reply.

"Eh," I shrugged it off, pushing the top button on my phone so my screen will go pitch black and I don't have to see his name. Bitchy, but whatever. I was so over it. I'm sure there's still that Mark I fell for in Spain somewhere, but I don't have time to wait for him. I can't. It's too hard. Long distance fucking sucks.

"Trouble in paradise?"

I put down my pencil and reached in my bag for my chapstick and took a deep breath as I applied some. I shouldn't say anything, any details. It's too weird. So I'll keep it vague. "Yeah, rough patch."

Rough patch, Gabriella?! That could mean things could be worked out, but I didn't think they could be. I didn't want to break up with him then get back together. Unless he suddenly moved to Santa Monica and dug up that man I met in Spain, I wasn't interested.

I'm sure he could sense I didn't want to talk about it, because he dropped it. He didn't say anything. He just gave me a small smile and went back to writing down the warm up. Another reason I liked him. He just knows when to stop, you know? When to not ask questions, when to, etc. It was nice.

"What's wrong?" he asked me a few minutes later while Mr. Donahue was getting ready to go over the question. It had nothing to do with Mark and I.

I rubbed both my arms with my hands and shook my head telling him it was nothing, "Oh, nothing, I'm fine, I just got the chills." Whoever told me it was going to be in the 80's today was a freaking liar. It was a good 72 degrees outside. I mean, we were inside right now, but I'm just saying, it's also cold outside and I didn't bring a jacket or a sweater or a long sleeve. I KNEW I should have never taken that sweater out of my car last week. Ugh.

"The chills? Those pass, you're shivering," he points out with a small laugh.

Dammit. "I'm fine," I try to assure him. And then I remember Cara ALWAYS has clothes in the back of her car. It's like a changing room and I'm sure she'll have a sweater for me back there. We're the same size anyway.

And then before I know it, he's taking off his hoodie and handing it over to me. What? No. No. This is the LAST thing I should be doing... wearing his hoodie , sweatshirt, whatever. I can't.

"Oh no," I tell him before he could even offer it to me, I just know it's coming, "I'm fine. I am. It'll probably get hot soon, anyway."

He gave me a weird look before putting it on the back of his chair. "Oh uh... I wasn't going to um..." He's basically trying to tell me he wasn't going to offer it to me.

"Fuck you," I tell him. I know for a fact he's kidding.

He smiles at me and grabs it and hands it over to me, basically dropping it on my lap, "Seriously, take it. I'm fine. I'll be fine and what kind of guy would I be if I let you sit here and shiver? You can give it to me later."

I desperately want to take it. For one, I am cold. And I get cold easily so even if it were to go up to at least 77 degrees or whatever, I'd still be cold. And secondly, it's his sweater. Why wouldn't I want it on me? I can already smell it from here and it smelled so good. So freaking good.

"Are you sure?"

He nods and gives me another smile, "Positive. You can give it to me later, I'll be fine," he reiterates and at this point, I'm freezing so I just grab it off my lap and throw it on. And it's SO comfy.

It smells good, it's baggy and it's warm. The three things that make a sweatshirt perfect. I'm wearing yoga pants today and just a t shirt so I was happy. This baggy sweatshirt looks so much better if it's dressed down and not with jeans or whatever. "Thanks," I tell him, tugging on it and covering one of my hands with the sleeve while my other hand peaked out enough to grab my pencil so I could write. I was so comfortable. And I never wanted to take it off.

* * *

"Whose sweatshirt is that?" Cara asked me as I walked into her room later that day.

Even if I wanted to ask her for a sweater earlier, I wouldn't have been able to because she left after 3rd period for a doctor's appointment and she didn't go back to school. I completely forgot about it until I didn't see her at lunch.

I handed her the homework from Calculus as I walked past her and sat on her computer chair. Since I was here already, might as well do our homework together right?

"Hello?"

Oh right. Her question. "Um, Troy's," I answer her not even giving her eye contact as I reach into my bag and pull out my binder.

I haven't seen Troy since after lunch in Government, but it was still cold outside so I didn't offer to give him back his sweatshirt. Oops. And not only that, but it was just so comfy and I couldn't imagine taking it off.

"Are you gonna make your move now or what?" she asks, jumping on her bed, "I mean, Mark's basically out of the picture, what's going to stop you now? And please don't say you don't know if he likes you or not because everything he's been saying to you lately is downright flirting."

Of course I told her everything. Every conversation, every look, every laugh we shared. Okay, maybe not too crazy, I had to keep some things to myself, but I did clue her in and I have been thinking lately that maybe, just maybe Troy feels something for me. I'm not dumb or naive, I know when a guy is flirting with me and I think Troy's that guy. Unless he's really just smooth and he says cute shit like that to EVERY girl?

"Cara, you know I don't make the first movie," I open my binder and take out a piece of paper, "besides I'm not breaking up with Mark so I could be with Troy and go out with him. I'm breaking up with him for myself."

Cara gives me this look like she doesn't believe me. And for the first time in this whole decision making, I don't believe myself either. I guess I am. I have feelings for Troy, how can I continue a relationship with Mark if I have feelings for another guy? I can't. That won't be fair to him.

"Okay, maybe, whatever, but it's not going to be a waste if I break up with Mark and Troy doesn't like me because either way, I'm not getting back with Mark. I can't."

She grabbed her textbook from her nightstand and opened the page to where our homework was, "I, for one, think he likes you and you should let him know when you break up with Mark because for sure he'll make a move. I know it."

Yeah, cause it'll be that easy. "He's probably dating that Sasha girl or whatever the fuck her name is."

Cara chuckled and shook her head, "Jealous? He's single, Gabs. He can do whatever he wants to do." I know that. "but then again, if he's flirting with you and telling you all these nice things, I'd be upset if he was hanging out with other girls."

THIS IS WHY WE'RE BEST FRIENDS. She gets me. "Maybe he's not flirting with me and that's literally the way he talks to EVERYONE."

"He's flirting with you."

Ah. I couldn't talk about this anymore. I was going to lose my mind.

"Wait, how long after are you going to start dating Troy after you break up with Mark?" she wondered. Wait. What?

"What are you talking about?" I laughed.

"You're going to break up with Mark and you're going to hope Troy likes you so you can start dating him, but how long are you going to give yourself to start dating him? Are you over Mark completely?"

I thought about it. Hypothetically, of course. "I'm not over Mark," I tell her, honestly. Because I'm not. There's three months of amazing history I couldn't just forget that. "I'm over being his girlfriend. But I'm not going back to him so it doesn't matter, I guess. Not that I'm going to start dating Troy."

I keep saying it because I don't think I am, but I also keep saying it because I want it to be wrong. Like God will reward me for not getting ahead of myself or something. I don't know. I'm weird. And Troy Bolton makes my mind go crazy. Ugh.

* * *

"Gabriella!"

I turned around and saw Cheryl, Troy's mom, opening the trunk of her car on the other side of the brick wall that divides our driveways. I smile at her and walk towards the wall a bit to say hi.

"Hi, Mrs. Reed," I tell her, thanking God I didn't accidentally say Mrs. Bolton, "how are you?"

She smiles at me as she reaches for a grocery bag, "Oh please honey, you know I want you to call me Cheryl," she laughs shaking her head a bit, "how are you? I haven't seen you in a while."

Which is normal. You don't always see your neighbors everyday. Everyone has different schedules and stuff. But Troy obviously was an exception. "I know, I'm good, though, how are you?" I put my phone in my bag even though I was in the middle of a text. I didn't want to be rude.

"Oh I'm great," she tells me, hanging onto two bags, "Richard got promoted at work so I just booked us a week in Hawaii, just the two of us, away from the kids. Not that they're trouble at all, we just need our alone time."

She wasn't bragging. How could she? Everyone that lived in this neighborhood was well off. She was just sharing the good news. "That's great!" I tell her, genuinely happy for them because I know how hard he works. "When are you guys going?"

She set the bags down for a second and faced me completely, "Oh in two weeks, they actually had something opened. Can you believe it?"

Not, really, no. "Wow, you guys got lucky."

She smiled at me and nodded, "Oh yes, we did." And then she grabbed the two bags again and attempted to grab another one but the paper towels that were in one of the bags fell out and started rolling down her driveway.

"Do you need help?" I offered.

She didn't look at me, she just shook her head, "Oh no, sweetie, it's fine, thanks." But then the same thing happened with the laundry sheets you put in your dryer.

This time she looked at me and just gave me a small smile, "Well, okay."

I laughed and locked my car and then walked over and picked up the paper towels and put them back in the bag and went over to her car and grabbed a few bags. She also had her purse and a package in her hands, which was why she was having such trouble. But I was happy to help.

I followed her up her porch and to the front door. We went in and went straight to the kitchen where she put everything down. And there was Troy sitting on the counter eating a bowl of cereal while downloading some music on his iTunes.

"Hi honey," Cheryl plants a kiss on his head as soon as she puts the bags down, "I ran into Gabriella outside and she offered to help me out."

Troy finally looked up from his laptop and saw me standing there in his kitchen wearing his sweatshirt. He probably thinks I'm such a freak. But he just smiled at me. "Oh, yeah, um, I didn't hear your car because I was um, outside 2 minutes ago."

I chuckled silently to myself and his mom just rolled her eyes as she started walking away. I sort of followed her but she turned around and stopped me, "Oh I only have a few more bags, I got it." she told me, "stay. I want to ask you something. I'll be right back."

Hm okay. So I did.

"You're such a nice person," Troy tells me right before he takes a big spoonful of his cereal. And then he cracks a smile as he's chewing.

"I am," I tell him, "I always help people with their groceries, it's common courtesy."

After he finished chewing, he let out a small laugh and got up and took his empty bowl to the sink and rinsed it out before washing it and putting it away. Wow, he doesn't just leave it here. Nice.

And then his mom walked in with the rest of the groceries and placed them on the counter. "Man, grocery shopping is such a chore," she tells us, grabbing her hair to put it up. "Anyway, Gabriella, I wanted to ask you for a small favor."

Favor? What could she possibly ask me. But I wasn't going to be weird about it. "Yeah?" I moved to the side so she could get through and then leaned back on the counter as she grabbed some groceries from the bags and started to put them away. Troy went back and resumed his position on the stool in front of his computer.

She opened the door to their walk in pantry and started putting away the few cereals she bought along with a few boxes of pastas, "I was talking to your mom yesterday and somehow it came up that you're going up to Santa Barbara this weekend and if it's not too much trouble, could you get me something from there?"

Uhhh. It would be because I'm not going. And I haven't told my parents I'm bailing which I probably should since I'm supposed to be leaving tomorrow afternoon. Should I tell Cheryl? Ahhhhhh. What do I do?

"Oh," I tell her, "Um, I'm not positive I'm going yet. I should really study for my Calculus test coming up, but if I do go, of course. What is it?"

She scrambles around the kitchen to get more things to put away, "Oh just this night cream that is to die for. I ran out this past weekend and I know for sure they have it at this pharmacy there and also in the OC, but I think I'll see you first than I'll see my daughter."

I laughed. Sam hasn't been home since moving out there, or maybe she has and I just didn't see her, but I get it. It's her first year and she wants to get situated and stuff. "If I go, I'll for sure get it for you."

"I'm not sure how much it is, so I'll pay you back?" she offers and I just nod. I don't feel like taking money from her right now. "Good. Thanks."

I looked up at Troy and he looked completely uninterested in our conversation. He was just on his computer buying some more music? I don't know. "Okay, well I'm going to go now," I tell her as she's in the pantry still putting some stuff away. And now, Troy is looking up at me.

Cheryl comes over and gives me a hug, "Thank you," she says and I just smile. She was so sweet. It's probably where Troy got it from.

"See ya," I tell Troy as I'm walking past him but then he gets up.

"I'll walk you out."

I know it was probably his moms doing because I could have sworn I saw them exchange looks as I walk walking in between them, but whatever. "Oh, no, you don't have to," I insisted.

But he just followed me and then opened his front door for me and we both walked out, but he stopped and stood on his porch as I went down his steps. And then I remembered I had his sweater on so I turned around and started taking it off.

"Keep it," he tells me and it makes me put my arms down and I stop taking it off.

"What?"

He laughed and put his hands in his pocket, "For now. It looks better on you, anyway."

Oh. My. God. My cheeks have got to be bright red right now. They have to. The truth is, I loved this sweater. It was the most comfortable sweater I've ever worn in my life and it was so warm and smelled so good. I didn't want to ever take it off, if I was being honest.

But I had to at least pretend to want to give it back. "No, it's yours."

And then he just smiled at me with both his mouth and his eyes, as cheesy as that sounds, and backed up and closed the door. AH. I'm going to sleep in this sweater tonight and probably every other night for as long as we both shall live.


End file.
